


Back to nature

by Mkm_1248



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward Styles, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Character Death, Comeplay, Double Anal Penetration, Grooming, Incorrect weather, Islands, Knotting, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Nature, Omega Louis, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Scenting, Smut, Twincest, incorrect geography, incorrect seasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkm_1248/pseuds/Mkm_1248
Summary: Louis and Liam just finished high school. To celebrate they plan a boat trip around Europe and as last stop: South Africa. To get there they have to pass 'Moon Island', an island with natives.Louis and Liam find themselves in a terrible storm at sea, blacking out and finding themselves on a Island, Moon Island.(I just realized I suck at summaries, basically Louis and Liam find themselves on a island with natives and have to find their way back to their inner nature.
Relationships: Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Edward Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Edward Styles, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, side Liam/nial
Comments: 74
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> This is my first fic I've ever written. English is not my native language, just so you know.  
> Also, I don't have anyone to proof read, I just put it in a grammar check. 
> 
> Happy reading

“Ya ready to go mate?” Liam asks Louis. He stands in front of the bridge connected to the yacht, just in a tank top, denim shorts and flip flops, Louis smiles at Liam while walking to him, carrying his suitcase with him. Liam takes the suitcase from him with ease and walks up to the yacht to give it to one of the servants. 

“Thanks mate” Louis puffs out. It’s warm, and lifting heavy things takes a lot of energy in this weather for just a small omega. 

“No problems man.” He calls over his shoulder. Before he turns back around.

“Hey, we wanna go soon, so say goodbye yeah, I’ll be over there.” He points back to the yacht and walks over there with Louis’ luggage. 

While Liam is busy with the crew and luggage Louis turns around to his family. His mother is already crying a bit, while his father holds his young brother and Olivia… is standing behind their mother, looking a bit sad. 

“Oh mom, don’t cry…” He engulfs her in a big hug and kisses her cheek. “I’ll be back in like two and a half months or so. And we always have FaceTime, right? You can call me every weekend, okay?” He reasons. 

“Of course Loubear,” She sniffs. “it’s just… We’ve never been apart for that long, I’ll miss you” She hugs him again real tight. 

“But you deserve this. You’ve done amazing the past months in school. Enjoy your vacation.” She whispers into his ear. He chuckles and leans back to see her face. She is still sniffing a bit, but she’s smiling. Her eyes crinkling, just like his.

She untangles herself from him as he crouches down to his sister, now looking bored out of her mind, probably trying to suppress her sad feelings. 

“Bye Olive, be good yeah?” She rolls her eyes and checks her hips. 

“It’s still not Olive, It’s Olivia.” Louis smiles and pulls her in a hug. “Be good for mom and dad, okay? I love you.” 

She looks down a bit and when he opens his arms she lunges at him. “I love you too.” she mutters in his ear. 

Louis rubs her back, trying to calm her down, her pheromones are sending off small waves of sadness. Olivia was a omega, just like him, And at thirteen years old, she just experienced her first heat. Or her first step to adulthood.

Louis is actually sad to leave her. They started talking a few weeks ago when she finished her heat and he finished his exams. She asked everything about heats and being an omega and he answered all her questions to his heart. They really started working on that brother and sister bond, and he really lives for that.

As he stands up, he takes his brother from his father, kissing one of his chubby cheeks and cooing at him. He feels a hand rest on his shoulder and looks up to his father. 

“Be good son and have fun. You got your supplements, right?” Louis rolls his eyes, of course he has them. His heat will fall around eight weeks from now, so at the end of the trip, but he didn’t wanted to go through the misery so he decided to take some supplements for it. 

His parents approved it for this time. Normally they wouldn’t approve him to pump all those hormones into his body, but for this one time they agreed. 

He stands on his toes to hug the alpha while holding his little brother. 

“Of course dad, I wouldn’t forget them, but thank you for caring.” He pushes his nose into the crook of his dads neck, the calming scent of rain engulfing him. He always loved his father's scent. It calms him when he’s stressed or when he needs some security. He’s going to miss that.

Louis hands his brother back to his dad, standing awkwardly in front of them. 

“Well, this is it, I guess. I’m gonna miss you guys.” “We’ll miss you too Boo, please be careful. Don’t get yourself in trouble and please, don’t leave that boat as you pass Moon Island.”

Moon Island is about as big as Great-Britain and it lays around the same level as the tip of South America, in the middle of the south Atlantic ocean. It’s a moon shaped island where native people live. They live in packs, are one with their wolves and almost live in like a prehistoric hunter-gatherer community. 

No one from the outer world ever interacted with the island. It’s a protected island, meaning it’s not allowed to go there. Even flying low above the island is forbidden, because it could throw off the balance. Boats can’t go near the island because of the currents in the water. Some boats and cargo ships including crew disappeared around the island because of the currents. 

No one ever knows if the people of those ships live on the island or died in the water. The people who lost a loved one, will never get an answer. Every missing person is a lost case.

Again, Louis rolls his eyes at his family. A lot of 

“Mom, you know everything is safe. This boat has the best staff and besides, you saw the route we’re taking, we’re sailing around the currents, so nothing to worry about. Okay? Besides, we’re only crossing the island at the end of the trip, when we’re going to South Africa.” 

They wanted to do something a bit more than just vacationing around Europe, so they decided to go to South Africa so hey could sail the historical slavery route and do some more sightseeing over there.

He feels an arm sling around his shoulder. Liam looks down at him and smiles up to Louis’ parents. 

“He’s right for once, Mr. and Mrs. Tomlinson, it’s totally safe. This is the best crew I know. My dad has been sailing with them for decades. It’s like a second family for me.” 

Louis looks at his parents, seeing them thinking everything through. It has been such a blessing they let him do this. Because he’s a male omega, he has been vulnerable his whole life.

Some people find him too fascinating, wanting him as a price to show off, others thinking the opposite, seeing him as a mutation and a sinner. Calling him names and wishing him death. With all of this his parents became really protective of him. It has never been easy for Louis, but his parents are his biggest support growing up by keeping him happy and safe. 

He’s never been on vacation with anybody else, but today is the day. It is only because of Liam. The Alpha came into his life around six years ago when him and Louis got placed in the same class in middle school. He was twelve at the moment and had already presented while Louis was still eleven. 

They immediately became friends, Louis finding comfort in the Alpha’s smell and Liam being happy to have a friend on the first day of school. When Louis presented as omega both their parents thought they would mate but Louis and Liam just stayed friends. They became closer, but had no physical affection towards each other, other than the usual cuddle they share.

“I trust you with my son, young Alpha, take this responsibility serious and bring him home safe.” Liam squares his shoulders and looks Louis father right in the eye. He’s not challenging him, just showing the older Alpha that he’s worth it to look over his omega son.

“I will sir. Don’t worry. I’ll keep him in line” Liam winks at Louis while grinning. Louis looks offended and huffs while crossing his shoulders. 

“That was uncalled for. I’m always in line.” “You’re not Lou, but you’re still perfect.” He hears his mother chuckle.

He walks towards her again, embracing her in one last bear hug.

“Take good care of Cliff for me will ya?” he mutters in her ear “Of course I will sweetie.” She says it’s brokenly, as if she’s crying again.

With that he steps back and follows Liam to the boat, stepping on board and waving to his family. They wave back like crazy, especially his sister. She even runs along on the shore with them screaming at the top of her lungs to send them pictures. Louis screams back that he will and that he loves her so much. 

Once they’re too far Louis lets out a shaky breath. A small tear finds its way down his cheek.

“Hey, y'all right mate, you cryin'’?” He looks up at Liam. When the Alpha sees the sparkling eyes, he instantly pulls him into a hug. Letting out a single chuckle and wiping his tears away with the palm of his hand. 

“Yeah man, I’m good. It’s just… I’ve never been away from them for so long. It’s just gonna be hard, I guess.” 

Liam nods. “I understand, but that’s why I’m here eh? We’re gonna have fun and relax and you can call them any time you want, the boat has pretty good reception. And when we’re back, we go to college together and start a life. This will the be start Lou! It’s just a vacation before the real fun begins!” 

Louis understands Liams happiness. The young Alpha has been accepted into the law program he wanted. He was so ecstatic, calling Louis immediately on how he’s going to change the world for Alpha’s, betas and omegas. 

Louis, on the other hand, hadn’t been accepted into his drama program. He decided to take general courses for a year to try and orientate some more. 

Don’t get him wrong, he is more than happy to go to college and start a new chapter of his life, but it could’ve been better if he had been accepted into the drama program.

“I know Li, I just need some distraction, the first few days, but I think we’ve got lots of things to see and to do as distraction.” Louis mutters into the Alpha’s chest.

Liam smiles and untangles them from their little cuddle. “You’ve got that part right. C’mon, I’ll show you around and to our room, we’ve got the best view from there.”

\--

Over the past weeks Louis and Liam lived their total dream. The staff was really nice, serving them delicious breakfast dinner every day and sailing them to every place they wanted to. 

Louis called his parents a lot during the first weeks. He really misses them. Hearing his mother talk about how his brother starting to stand up by himself now made him a little bit emotional, but thinking about what they all did on this trip was worth it. 

Liam and Louis grew even closer, not getting each other for al. They had so much fun doing all the things they couldn’t even imagine doing at seventeen and eighteen years old. 

They started out in London of course, and they went to South-France to go surfing. The waves were amazing, and they spent every second in the water, learning from each other and the other surfers in the water. Of course, the beaches were crowded with families and other surfers, but still, worth it. 

After that, they went to Italy by plane, leaving the boat in France for a while. A different boat would pick them up when they leave Rome. The Alpha and omega roamed the Forum Romanum, experienced the Colosseum learning about how there were fights between Alphas in rut, fighting for a omega in front of almost 90.000 people and the emperor of course. They coursed through the side streets of Rome, trying every gelato and coffee stand. 

They took all kinds of cute pictures which Louis send to his family. His sister was in love with all the cute places they went to, and he promised her to take her to Italy when she was a bit older. 

Next was Greece, it was really hot over there, so they spent most of their time on the beach, enjoying the sun and working on their tan. Again, they took lots of pictures and selfies for home and their Instagram.

Louis has never been outside this much. Of course, he enjoyed the occasional game of football and going to the park with his sister, but other than that, he wasn’t really this much outside. 

He has to admit, being outside this much does wonders for his mental and physical state. All the stress of school has left his body, his skin is glowing and beautifully tanned and all of the walking and sports they did to pass did good to his body; it made it a bit firmer. 

After Greece, they sailed over the Mediterranean Sea to Egypt. It was the last thing they added to their trip, but they really wanted to see the pyramids. And ride camels. 

Going from Egypt to Spain was the longest boat ride they ever did. They had some pitstop here and there, loading the yacht with fresh fruit and vegetables. Louis really enjoyed the sea. The beautiful 360 view really got to him sometimes. 

While on the Mediterranean Sea they spotted dolphins and whales. Both the boys were perplexed with how big whales were in real life. Of course you hear stories about them being as big as a large bus, but seeing a living creature like that was amazing. Liam almost fainted when he was the beast. After that he promised himself to not swim in the ocean again, claiming that deadly creatures were lurking in the depths of it. He only didn’t swim in it for a week, after that he couldn’t contain it anymore as Louis was taunting him from the water while Liam was sweating his ass off on the deck.

They only spent a few days in Barcelona, just lazily roaming through the streets. Of course they visited all the tourist spots. Louis also bought some souvenirs for his family. After that, they flew to Lisbon, directly hopping on the boat that would take them all the way to South Africa. 

Louis and Liam are sitting on the shore near the boat, sipping their smoothies and milkshakes. They just got off the plane and went directly to the yacht. The crew was just carrying their bags and food in for their first leg of their trip. 

For the first time in his life, Louis is actually thankful that Liam comes from a wealthy family. His parents arranged everything for this trip; Louis didn’t have to do anything. He just had to be there and pay for his own expenses like souvenirs, drinks and clothing. 

Since they’ve got off the flight, Louis feels a bit nervous. He didn’t understand where the feeling came from at first, but as time progressed, he started to realize it was about the rest of their trip. Of course, he was really excited to go all the way to South Africa. It would be an amazing experience to do some safari and historical tours, but the feeling of being that far away from home scares him quite a bit.

“Do you have like, a nervous feeling? In your belly?” Louis asks Liam, who is just casually sunbathing.

Liam looks at him shocked “Are you about to go in heat? I thought you took your pills every day!” 

Louis chuckled, thankful for his friend being this worried about him, but Louis would never forget his suppressants, he didn’t want to ruin this trip by writhing in bed for five days only thing about Alphas, knots and making babies.

“No. I mean, yes, I’m taking my pills every day. But I mean a feeling in your belly? When your about to go on a rollercoaster.”

“D’you mean like about the trip, like missing a piece or something?” He asks. Louis nods.

“Yeah, it’s just… I think being that far away from home or something gives me a weird feeling.” Liam puts his sunglasses on top of his head and looks in the distance. 

“I know what you mean, like we’ve been away for weeks and are about to sail to a different continent. It feels weird, like… being away from my family and growing up… I understand you. But don’t worry Lou, whatever it is, I’ll protect you, always” He says as he looks at Louis.

Louis smiles back. He is so glad he has a friend like Liam, who understands his feelings, doesn’t make fun of him and who looks out for him. He can always lean on his best friend.

Being an omega means he is more vulnerable, it’s just in his DNA. Luckily he has a friend who understands him and listens if he has to get something off his chest.

“Thanks, Liam” He sighs. “I’m gonna hug you now” Before Louis can even open his arms Liam stands up and runs away laughing and screaming about keeping his sappiness for himself. Louis laughs with him and stands up, running trying to get to the Alpha

\--

Louis lays on his bed on the yacht. They just ate dinner and It was delicious as always. 

Liam was in the common area talking to his parents, so Louis left him to it and went to their room, hoping to talk to his family as well. 

They’ve been traveling for about 10 days now, and it would take about 5-6 more to reach Cape Town, including stops. He hasn’t talked much to his parents, just a quick text here and there.

He takes his phone out, and goes to his recent contacts, tapping on his mother's name. The phone goes over, and after a only a few seconds some picks up at the other end of the phone.

“Lou?” He hears his sister say. “Hey Olive.” he grins. 

She sighs, “for the last time Louis, It’s OLIVA!” She screams at the other end of the phone.

Louis snickers when he hears their father lightly scold his sister. He really misses them, he’s glad they can talk right now.

Louis gets pulled out of his thoughts when he hears his mother call him. “Lou? Louis, you there?”

“Hey mom” “Hey sweetheart?” She says with her regular warm voice. “How is everything? Are you almost in Cape Town?” 

“No, we’re about six days from Cape Town. We’re just slowly sailing down the shore. I think we’ll have breakfast on land tomorrow tho.” 

“Oh, that sounds good honey! Are you excited?” She asks.

Louis almost wants to answer ‘yes’ automatically, but he stops himself to thinks about the question. Yes, he is excited to get back on land, and explore, but… with each mile further away from home, the weirder it feels. It’s like a tugging in his belly, telling him to just turn around and go home and hug his mother. 

“Lou baby? Are you still there? Is everything alright?” Again, Louis is pulled out of his thoughts by his mother. 

“I.. Yeah mom, yeah. I’m good. And excited, I mean. It’s just.. I miss you, and dad, and Olivia and Georgie of course.” He answers honestly. Even thinking about lying to his mother makes him sick. It’s against his biology, really. Omega’s are loyal, sweet and caring. Lying -and especially his mother- just doesn’t feel right

“Oh honey, we miss you too! But we’re so proud of you, your dad and I, He is putting Georgie down, but he’ll be back in a bit so you can talk to him for a while. Tell me everything from the past week! I wanna hear everything!”

Louis tells his mom about the pyramids, Barcelona, their flight to Lisbon and the current boat ride. They’re about halfway through Africa right now. His mother listens and makes the appropriate comment here and there. It calm Louis, just hearing her voice relaxes Louis into his bed, just lazy talking. 

He also tells his mother about his feeling in his belly, asking her what she thinks it’s about.

“Could it be your heat Lou? It’ll originally hit in about a week, right?” She asks. 

She’s right, if he didn’t take his suppressants, his heat will kick in in about 7 days, but he takes all his suppressants daily, so it just can’t be it.

“Yeah, Liam thought that too, but I’ve been taking my pills every day. I haven’t missed a day. I even asked a servant to remind me every day, so I’m almost thinking it can’t be it.” He sighs. 

It’s not that he doesn’t feel bad every time of the day. It’s just… sometimes, a strong twinge of sadness and anxiety and it doesn’t sit comfortable.

“Oh my baby, I wish I could hug you right now.” He hears his mother say. Yes, he would love that too. 

“I think it’s just homesickness. You miss your comfort zone and your family, but that’s normal.” 

She makes a lot of sense. He just misses his family and his house and the streets. 

“But just know sweety, I’m so proud of you. Your the bravest omega I’ve ever known. Going on a world trip at just seventeen years old. I’m so proud of you honey.” 

A warm feeling spreads through his body. Only his mother can make him feel like this. He feels the tears behind his eyes sting and he blinks them away. Louis chuckles, grasping the hem of his t-shirt real tight, just to have something to told on to. 

“Thanks mom, I needed that. I love you so so much.” She just feels her smile.    
  


“I love you too sweetie, you’re making me such a proud mother. Soon, you’ll be back and we can do something fun together. Now, I hear your father come down so I’m giving him the phone okay? I love you, have fun and stay safe for the rest of your trip.”

He smiles. “I love you too, I’ll talk to you soon, okay?” 

He’s a bit surprised she didn’t even talk and warn him about the Moon Island. When they left, she was real paranoid about it. He thinks his dad has something to do with it. 

The rustling on the other end stops and he hears his father's voice. He misses him too. He misses his scent the most. Just the comforting scent, he has smelled for his past seventeen years. It was like a rainy forest with a bit of musk and it was just  _ home. _

Yeah, Louis is definitely a parents boy. They gave him life, of course he is thankful for everything they have done for him. The best thing he can do is love them  _ so much _ . 

They talk about everything, basically about the same things he talked about with his mother. His dad laughed a lot about the things he said, and -just like the voice of his mother- it made him feel so much better. They talked talked for a long time, the alpha comforting Louis. He talked a bit to his sister and eventually wishing her goodnight. After that, he talked a bit more to his parents, before they went to check on Georgie and Olivia and he bids them goodnight too.

“Goodnight love, we’ll see you soon” He hears his mother say. 

“Night, mom, night dad I love you both.” 

“Sleep well, son, stay safe and have fun. We’re so proud of you” 

Again, Louis gets a little emotional by the words. His parents are always so supportive of him, he loves them so so much.

“Yeah,” He sniffs a bit. “okay, bye. Goodnight, love you” he says before he hangs up the phone. 

He puts his phone down next to him and looks up at the ceiling, putting his hands on his stomach and closing his eyes. It’s quiet without voices to listen to, but it feels good. No music, just him, the calming sound of the waves and his thoughts. 

The feeling in his stomach had subsided a bit while talking to his parents. He’s glad everything is okay at home. It really takes the edge off his homesickness. If everything was wrong at home, he wouldn’t know what he would do, probably he would go home earlier. 

He startles when he hears someone knocking on the door. He doesn’t know how long he’s laying there, probably a long time. Liam sticks his head around the door, meeting Louis’ eyes

“Hey mate, how was your talk? Okay” 

Liam asks as he walks into the room. Louis bites his lip. he sits up and rests his back against the headboard of his bed. 

“Yeah, everyone’s doing okay. Even got to talk to Olive.” He answers and smiles. “How are your parents? Doing good?” 

“Yeah man, they’re fine. My dad bought a new electric car, a Tesla I think. Don’t know why tho. Probably for when i’m going to uni.” He says. “I really don’t need it, but.. yeah” 

Okay. Louis will honestly never get used to how rich Liam’s parents basically are. His family is just a working-class family, plus he has two more siblings. Liam has a brother, but he’s two years older, already left for uni.

He chuckles “Well think of it this way; now you can drive you omega friend around campus safely without him having to walk long distances.” Louis winks at Liam who just laughs.

“If I know one omega who can defend himself it’s you. But sure, I’ll drive you everywhere  _ if _ I get the car. It’s electric, so, that's good. It’ll be a smaller ecological footprint, right.”

“Yeah, sure man” Louis snorts. 

They sit there in silence for a bit, just relaxing. Liam breaks the silence with the question if Louis is down for some video games, and who is Louis to say no to beating his Alpha best friend at a game which leaves said friend frustrated and mad? 

\--

Louis wakes up by sunlight reaching his face. When he opens his eyes and looks into the room, he sees that Liams bed is already empty. The Alpha also must have opened the curtains because Louis is sure he closed them last night.

He checks his phone on any important messages and goes to the bathroom. He goes through his normal morning routine and leaves his and Liam’s bedroom to see where his best friend went. 

Louis gets greeted by a delicious smell; pancakes, fis favourite. He sees Liam on the couch listening to some music while having his headphones on and bopping his head to the beat. Louis greets all the staff and goes to sit down next to his friend.

“Mornin’ mate” Liam greets him with a smile. He must have done some workout, only wearing some shorts and still a bit sweaty. 

“Morning, done a workout?” Louis asks while nodding at all the abs of his friend. 

“Yeah, just done a bit of push ups, sit ups, you know. The whole shebang.” “Hmm, no, I don’t really know, but yeah.” Louis shrugs and Liam lets out a chuckle. 

“Have you eaten yet?” “Nah man, waited for your sleepy head to wake up.” 

Louis hums as Liam looks at his phone again. 

He relaxes into the couch, closing his eyes again. A few minutes later they’re being called to the kitchen to eat. 

They morning progresses easily. They play some video games, and enjoy the sun. Louis reads a bit while Liam does some mixing on his laptop. Remixing has been his hobby for a long time and Louis also enjoys the music coming out of it. 

They’ve just been tanning after lunch. The weather was kind of weird this day; sometimes it will be sunny and then suddenly it will start to rain. They’ve been outside on the sunny parts, and just doing video games when it started to rain. Louis and Liam didn’t really think any of it, it is just annoying to switch indoors to outdoors.

“Hey mate, the weather’s looking pretty good now, down for a swim?” 

Louis looks up at Liam who already stands, just stretching his muscles. He takes a look outside and sees the sun reflecting on the water.

“Yeah, sure. It getting a bit warm anyway.” 

They already had their swimming trunks on, so they both get a towel and head to the back, where it’ll be easier to get in the water. Liam instructs the captain to stop for a while so they can swim around a bit. 

Once they get the clear from the captain they jump in. Louis takes a floatie with him so he can enjoy the water without using much energy.

They wrestle a bit in the water, snorkeling and laughing as they go. After while Louis relaxes on his floatie, and it becomes hard to not close his eyes. After a lot of consideration, Louis gives in to the temptation. ‘ _ just a short nap’  _ he thinks before he closes his eyes.

\--

Louis wakes up when he feels raindrops hitting his face. When he opens his eyes he immediately feels the cold wind. He sits up on the floatie, legs dangling in the water while he looks around. 

Waves are getting bigger and clouds are covering the sun. Panicking, Louis looks around falling in the water while keeping his upper body on the floaty. 

“Louis!!” He hears to his right. Louis looks and sees Liam, swimming towards him. 

“Liam!” He screams. He starts to kick towards his friend, but he has a feeling he doesn’t really moves forward. It’s like a nightmare, when you’re being followed, but can’t run away. 

“Liam! Help!” Louis screams. He is’t sure if he’s crying, probably he is, but he can’t tell the difference between the rain and his tears.

He kicks his feet with all his might to reach Liam. He doesn’t see the boat anywhere he looks, but it isn’t any of his concern. He just wants to get to his friend. Liam will protect him, he always will. He promised him.

As Liam gets closer, he feels the suction getting harder on his legs. It’s something that tries to suck him into the depths of the ocean. 

He kicks and screams, stretching out his arms into the direction of Liam. The current underneath him is getting stronger as time continues. He hears Liam screaming, but what he says is inaudible. 

Liam is almost in his reach when a wave crashes over him. It knocks his floatie from underneath him and without the air-filled thing, the current from underneath him wins the game. He feels his body being sucked underwater. Everything is dark outside and inside. Louis’ heart is pumping, his mind is racing, he can’t breathe. He doesn’t know what is up and down anymore. He feels something grabbing his arm, thinking it drags him down until suddenly; he can breath again and feels little droplets again on his face.

Louis takes a big gulp air, feeling two arms around him. He hears some murmuring on the background, but mostly he hears himself hyperventilating. The mumbles getting louder and soon he registers the voice. 

“Liam… Liam” He gasps. wrapping his arms around the Alphas neck. Muttering his name over and over into his ear. Breathing the pine cone scent mixed with the salty smell of the water.

“Lou, Lou it's okay” He hears his friend say.

The omega takes his head out of the Alphas neck. Liam still has a tight grip around him. Louis is still hyperventilating and looks frantically around 

“Hey, hey, Lou. Louis, look at me.” He looks at his friends face. One of Liam’s hand cups his face. “We’ll be alright, okay?” Louis just looks at Liam’s face, frozen, just completely in shock.

“Louis!” 

The voice shakes the smaller boy out of his shock. He searches his friends face with fear in his eyes. 

“We’ll be okay yeah” Liam tells him. Louis just nods and grips his friends shoulders tight. 

“Liam… Liam…” 

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay. Just take deep breaths.” The Alpha rests his head against Louis’, his pheromones calming Louis just a bit.

“We’ll be alright Lou, just relax, we’ll find a way. The boat is probably on his way so we-”

A large wave reaches their view. They get to see it rise up in front of him, before it crashes down. Louis feels the current again. This time, the black takes over, no one to pull him out of it.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thanks for all the bookmarks and kudos! I never thought I would have this reaction:)   
> Here's the new chapter. Stay safe and inside everyone;)

Louis wakes up feeling sand everywhere. The sand against his skin hurts, everything hurts. He tries to move, but it's just too painful. The sun feeling hot against his back, but he still feels so broken and empty inside. 

The light that filters through his eyelids is already too harsh, but he forces to open his right eye. Everything is fuzzy, just colors morphing into each other. It’s just a yellowy white blur next to a blue/green one. 

He coughs, feeling salty water make his way up to his mouth. As he spits all the water out, he takes a deep breath, causing his vision to blur again. Louis tries to move again, groaning when his muscles protest even more. He tilts his head up, just to lay it down again on his other cheek. 

Louis shocks more awake as he sees the creature on his next side.  _ Liam _ . His best friend, laying almost within reach, bruised and cut. Liam is laying on his front, the side of his head laying on the sand. He looks pale and peaceful. Liam doesn't move, and Louis fears for the worst. 

“Llli..” He tries to say. His mind is already caught up to the situation, His body however isn’t. It terrifies Louis to think he can’t speak. He reaches out again. Feeling his arms burn as he tries to push himself up. 

“Lliiaam” He whispers, “Li, Liam w-wake up. P-p-please.” His body feels so weak. It’s not functioning right. Louis just wants to be in his bed at home and sleep.

A twinge of pain shoots through his chest.  _ Home _ . His mom and dad. His  _ family _ . 

Louis feels his hot tears on his cheeks, but doesn’t have any strength to wipe them off. Tiredly, he lays his head back down on the sand, closing his eyes again, back into the dark. It feels different, as if he loses a bit of himself this time. Something cold wraps around his body and he opens it with open arms, not realising he is being watched by something in the shadows of the trees. 

\--

Harry is relaxing under a tree in front of their den. It’s pretty hot today, which causes him to pant in his thick coat. He and Edward got back from the pond a little while ago, getting some fresh water for their parents. After that they’ve just been walking through the village to keep themselves busy in their wolf form.

Harry played with some of the pups, while Edward watched from where he sat in the shade. He’s way less playful than Harry, liking to just look at his brother burn off his excess energy.

Edward has always been the more reserved brother, preferring to watch and observe instead of play and scream, unlike Harry, who loved playing, running and always made friends left and right. Edward would always be close to his brother, just on the side. He would watch out for danger and protecting Harry if needed.

Even if Harry is his twin and he is just older by an hour, he is very protective of him. They’re like black and white with specs of grey where their personalities would overlap. 

Both of them have insane nurture and providing instincts, both in their own way. 

Edward had more of the providing side. He would care for his loved ones and eliminate all the competition to make them feel safe. He would take care of them and bring them everything they need: food, water blankets, hides. Making sure they will be living the best life. Basically, how he treats his mom and brother, showing off all the skills his father taught him over the years.

Harry was more nurturing from the two. He would do everything to make life easier. He likes to go around the village and play with the puppies and talking to pack members. He would cheer people up and show a lot of physical affection, hugging everyone left and right. Also, cuddling his brother close, as he’s the only one who dares to cuddle Edward, -besides their mother- and even big Alphas need physical attention, so, that’s where he comes in for Edward.

When their father told five year-old Edward he will be Head Alpha someday, the boy told his father that he wouldn’t do it without his brother. It didn’t feel right. They really complete each other, two halves making one whole. 

Matteo, pack Alpha of the Blue Moon pack, accepted gladly that both his sons would be ruling the pack one day. It wasn’t really common to have multiple Alphas or omegas in one nest, let alone two Alphas from the same family, but it wasn’t unheard of. There were multiple cases written down in their history books. When time is ripe, Harry and Edward will become Head Alpha together and mate together. They will go down in history as a same-nest mating.

But with the same-nest mating comes the problem of finding a suitable mate for both. Most Alphas and omegas meet their mate around eighteen years old. Otherwise, the heats and ruts are too insufferable. Omegas have their first heat between fourteen and eighteen years old, Alpha’s get their first ruts between sixteen and eighteen.

Edward and Harry are 22 winters old now and still searching for a mate. Of course they had their sexual experiences with some omegas, but not one of them all felt  _ right _ . It was especially hard to get Edward excited for an omega, so the brothers decided to wait for the one, believing in the spirits to guide them.

They still had enough fun with themselves, not afraid of exploring each other. During their ruts (which has synced up completely) they mostly pleasure each other, mostly consisting of Edward knotting Harry to show his superior strength.

_ “Harry, for the love of some god, stay still please.”  _

He hears Edward say though their bond. He is getting a thorough cleaning from this brother, gladly accepting it, wiggling around to guide Edward to all the right spots and itchy places. 

Harry huffs and keeps wiggling, just to irritate Edward a bit, he likes it when his brother takes the lead, gladly submitting to his superior Alpha brother. 

Edward stands up, glaring down at his brother. He looks gorgeous, all black with green eyes, some small battle scars and his missing ear tip, causing it to look deformed and way smaller than the other one. 

Harry looks up at him from where he’s laying on his back and falling to his side after he loses his balance, letting out a curious sound. Edward takes the change and drops himself on his brother, nosing his muzzle and licking his face all over.

_ “Eddie, you’re too heavy for this” _ Harry huffs.

_ “Bad luck, I told you to stop wiggling.”  _

He bites his ear as a warning. Harry lets out a small whimper  _ “You wanted to get cleaned and shit, accept it.” _ It's the most affection he is going to get from his brother right now, so he relaxes into the treatment, tail thumping lazily on the ground.

_ “Go down to my belly a bit. It itches” _ Harry comments as he tries to reach the spot with his back paw while laying on his side and with a full-grown male Alpha pressing him down. Not only seconds later he feels the sharp front teeth from Edward on the area near his belly, and he lets out a sigh.

_ “Ugh. You’re the best. I love you.”  _

Harry pants as his brother continues to lick down his belly. Edward is humming in his head while taking care of his younger brother. He noses his balls and his cock, starting to lick long stripes over the sheath and, God. Harry is in heaven. Pulling his left hind leg further up to give his brother more space, almost wheezing at the amazing feeling.

Just when Harry thought the fun would really begin, they are interrupted.

“Excuse me, if the ladies are done pleasuring each other, Alpha called you” Zayn says with a bored look on his face. “And please shift back and cover up will ya? Not everyone is waiting to see all… that. Think about all the pups running around.” 

Public pleasuring isn’t frowned upon, sometimes it’s even used for showing off, most of the time it happens at night if the pack sits around a fire, when the pups are already sleeping, but Harry and Edward simply don’t care. If they’re alone, working, around the campfire, they show each other affection at every moment they can and if someone has a problem with that, Edward makes sure to change their point of view. 

Zayn is one of their best friends, and he has already been chosen by the brothers to be their second in command when they become Head Alpha, which he gladly took, but right now he just can’t with them. It’s always the same with them, and he has to break them up all the time because no one feels  _ that _ comfortable with the soon to be head Alphas. 

Harry looks at Zayn from where he’s still laying on his side, one leg still raised up in the air. If he would be in his human form, he would be frowning, sad that his sexy time has been broken up. 

Edward looks just as plain as he always does, but huffs and stands up, nuzzling Harry’s nose once more before he shifts back to his human form, picking up his linen shorts and shirt from behind the tree to cover himself up. He stands tall at his 6’2, hair just under his ears and biceps bulging as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

Harry is hot on his tail, shifting back and putting on this own shirt and shorts which leave nothing to the imagination, just a tad bit too small, but nothing he can’t pull off. He’s just a bit smaller than Edward, but still 6’1 with the same muscle structure like his brother. His hair almost reaches his shoulders and is a bit more curly than his twins’ hair. It’s getting long, but he’s too attached to it to cut it off. 

Harry goes to stand next to his brother, shoving his face into his neck, near his scent gland, breathing in the smell of rain with something spicy and just a hint of fresh lemon. He takes a good sniff as Edward wraps an arm around his waist. He relaxes his head on his brothers shoulder, closes his eyes when he hears Edwards low, relaxing voice. 

“You said father wanted to see us?” “Yeah. He asked me to go to find you. Something about the patrol finding something.” Zayn bites his lip as they start walking towards the Alpha’s cabin, Edwards hand still possessively on Harry's hip.

“I hope it's something fun, there hasn’t been much going on lately.” Harry pouts.

“Don’t worry H, if Father sends someone out to find us, it’s something important.” Edward states as they walk through their pack village. 

Matteo and his omega Gaea live on the opposite side of town from Harry and Edward in just a big clay cottage. Harry and Edward moved out at sixteen, wanting to have a bit more privacy. They decided to live at the foot of the mountain only a few feet higher than the flat ground so they could see most of their village.

They found some sort of hole/gave in the mountain and worked for about two years to finish the whole hut, having it big enough for the future and also reducing the large entrance with clay and some rags. Also carving out a fireplace with a small opening on the side so the smoke can go out, just like they’ve seen on the pictures in the books. 

They did everything themselves, sometimes having help from the handy workers from their pack. In the end, it was a beautiful large space where they would raise their children in the (hopefully near) future. 

They walk through the village, Harry is smiling to everyone left and right while Edward gives some of the men and women a nod of acknowledgement. Once they reach their parents den, they wait outside while Zayn goes inside, informing the Alpha they arrived. 

When Zayn sticks his head back out and smiles they come in, greeting their mother with a lick over her scent gland -which smells like lavender- and their father by letting their foreheads touch. 

After the short greeting to the others in the room, the brothers sit down on a hide, waiting for their father to continue.

“Thank you, Zayn. You may go back to your family.” Matteo tells the young Alpha who bows back and leaves the cottage. There are still quite Alphas and betas in the den, the brothers now recognizing them as the eastern patrol, probably the ones who found ‘something.’ 

“Thank you Edward, Harry for showing up.” The Head Alpha starts. Harry and Edward just nod back leaning against each other, Harry’s head again back on Edwards shoulder. 

“The eastern patrol witnessed a wash-up.” Their father explains calmly, but it still causes Harry and Edwards heads to shot up.

There are quite some wash-ups in history, most of the times it was just things like books, clothes and tools or other stuff from a capsized boat. In that case, the patrol will just take it back, so they can use it. 

But,  _ sometimes, someone  _ will wash up. In that case, they have to inform their Alpha first, to let them know about the finding of a actual human being. 

“What do you know about it? Is it alive?” Edward asks the patrol, sounding actually curious and excited for once. 

“There are two, two boys, actually. Patrol assumes them to be around eighteen years old.” His father says.

“One showed some signs of waking up, but blacked out again, the other hasn’t showed any signs of living, yet.” Orion, Chief of the patrol explains. He’s an older beta and trained a lot with Edward and Harry when they were teens. Teaching them the way of hunting, patrol, fighting and tracking things and animals down.

Matteo nods. “Okay. Harry, Edward, I want you to go with Orion and the patrol, see who they are and if they’re alive. They’re stranded near the edge so hurry up, before it’s too late.” The Alpha worries.

The boys didn’t waste a single second, sprinting into action and moulding into their black wolves, following the patrol. 

They weren’t the only pack living on the island. There was another one on the south part of the island: the Shadow pack. Living mostly in their Wolf shape, wandering around through the shadows of the thick forest, living like a wild animal. They had less manners or hierarchy unlike them; the Blue-Moon pack, or for short the moon pack.

They are a bit more civilised, learning how to take care for each other. Once you’re born, you get a moon shaped brand mark placed by the Head Alpha, showing that you’re accepted into the pack and willing to take care for your fellow members. 

They still go about the difference between Alpha and omega because they’re simply not the same. 

An Alpha is stronger, bigger and needs less sleep than an omega, who needs lots of sleep, are smaller and have less muscle development. 

Alphas can  _ give _ children, omegas can  _ bare _ children. 

Alpha’s can go into primal state, where every human thought is erased and they can only think like a wild animal, like their wolf, only to be brought back by something familiar, like a smell, a family member, a familiar space or a mate .

Omegas can drop, where they go into survival mode by shutting off everything, lowering their heartbeat and body temperature. To stay alive as long as possible. They can be brought back once they feel safe, warm and taken care for.

They both are respected within the pack, but not equal, because they’re simply no the same. Nature made them different, so they can fit together like two puzzle pieces. 

The Shadow pack hasn’t really developed their human side. They can shift back and forth, but spend most of the time in their wolf form to keep themselves warm and to help them with the hunt. 

They also have a much bigger ranking system. Where the Moon pack has a Head Alpha, a head omega(Luna) and a Beta pairing(second in command) They also have hunters, handy mans, healers and of course the patrols, just living among the rest of the pack. 

Gaea, the twins mother is also a healer and is now teaching the new generation the secrets. 

The Shadow pack has an Alpha couple, a Beta and a few Deltas, who have most of the reigns. The Hunters, Warriors and Healers come next in line and under them are the omegas, who have little to no rights, take care of the pups and getting the last scraps of the hunt.

Once you’re born into the pack, you get your pack bite on the back of the neck. The Alpha is the only one to give that bite, Accepting you into the group, just like the Blue Moon pack. 

Two different worlds on one island.

They learned to live next to each other, but divided the land in two equal parts, so they can have their fair share of land. Blue Moon took the northern side. Shadow took the southern side. 

Both sides have enough resources. Both have big lakes, forests, prey, hills, mountains, grasslands, beaches… Everything you can imagine. There is enough for both.

Right now, Edward and Harry are running in their wolf form, wanting to reach the beach as soon as possible. Because the wash up is near the border, the southern pack might claim it as their own if they overpower the patrol who stayed behind to observe. 

_ “Are you scared?” _ Harry asks.

_ “No, more excited? I hope they’re both alive. Some new blood in the pack wouldn’t be a bad idea.”  _ Edward answers back. _ “Besides, I think Johnny would be ecstatic to have someone to talk to about the outdoor life. It’s been like, what? Thirty years since he washed-up? Father told me he was only a kid when Johnny came.” _

Harry hums at his brothers answer.  _ “I’m so excited. Also; two boys! Maybe we can befriend them and enlarge our friend group Eddie!” _

_ “Okay first, don’t call me that, you know that.” _ Edward says bored as he snaps at Harry’s back leg. Harry yips and makes a weird twist in the air to escape his brothers playful bite, landing safe while continuing their path.

_ “Second, we don’t ‘go and befriend’ the outsiders Harry. It can take them months to adjust from the outside world to our way of living. You've read our history books, it’s different out there. They can’t even shift.”  _ He stated.

_ “That's why we have to take care of them, make sure they’re safe and adjusting gradually. Father gave us this opportunity Edward, in a few years or hell, maybe even months, we will be Head Alphas. To have someone from the outside next to us, having a different point of view, it might be good for us. Please, Ed, think about it.” _ Harry states. He has thought about this while they were running. It’s a solid plan, he knows. Having an outsider can give new life into their pack. 

It’s quiet for a long time before Edward talks again.

_ “I hate it when you’re right.”  _ He huffs and Harry giggles though their bond.

_ “Yeah, okay. We can try. It’ll be good to have a young outsider who can explain to future generations instead of Johnny.”  _ Edward grumbles, not liking Johnny one bit.

_ “Heeey, give John a break. He’s had a hard time. No one took him in.” _ If Harry wasn’t in his wolf form, he would be pouting, feeling bad for the 50-year-old man who went a little bit crazy after he was found, resulting in no one being able to take care for him. He had to figure everything out himself. Harry would like to spare these young souls the struggle and help them settle into their new lives.

_ “We’re going to do everything in our power to prevent these new ones be become that, alright Haz?”  _ Edward growls, thinking about how Johnny almost attacked him once when he was only around twelve winters old and had to bring him fresh water.

_ “Whatever you say, Ed.”  _

_ “Good. Now, let's speed this up a little. I’d like to see my new ‘friends.’ _ ” Edward says with disgust in his voice. He’s never been the one of large friend groups, preferring a smaller but way closer group. 

Harry just giggles again and speeds up as well, sprinting to the beach. Just as they reach the edge from the beach, they hear growling coming from there. 

Before anyone can react to it, Edward charges forward, jumping into the scene, snarling at the grey and white wolf in front of him, protecting the two bodies lying (almost) lifeless on the ground. Harry catches up quick and takes a stand next to his brother, baring his teeth.

_ “Oh how nice, the brothers decided to safe the day” _ The wolf snarls. Just then, the rest of the patrol ground comes through the forest and take a stand behind the twins. 

_ “Bringing your backup now, Edward? Scared you can’t do it on your own?” _

Edwards growls  _ “This isn’t about strength, Todu. It’s about people’s lives. Now back away, this is our side of the isle.” _ He barks.

The wolves behind Todu start to pace back and forth, waiting for an answer from their Alpha and waiting for a possible outbreak.

Todu huffs as he looks past Edward at one of the bodies. _ “A shame really, we could’ve used an omega like that one.” _ The Alpha looks back to the twins.  _ “One of ours died a few days ago, sadly. Couldn’t do what she is supposed to do” _

Edward doesn’t register those words, just fully focussed on protecting his own.

_ “I’m asking you again, Todu, back away, you can’t win this fight.” _ Edward states. The other wolf smirks and licks around his snout.  _ “I guess you’re right. I can’t win this fight.” _ He slowly turns around and looks over his shoulder.  _ “Perhaps a different fight then, Edward?”  _

It’s the last thing before he gives a loud howl and trots away with his pack.

Edward growls, pacing back and forth, his eyes shifting from calming green to angry red. Harry stops him and pushes his head under his brother’s head, nuzzling the thick coat there. He reaches up and starts licking his deformed ear. Trying to ease the scar there, left behind after and encounter the Shadow Alpha when Edward was just a pup. 

_ “Ignore him please, you’re so much cooler and badass looking than him”  _ Harry tries to cheer him up. Edward just huffs and starts shifting to his human form, naked like the day he was born. He looks down at Harry, who is still in his wolf and smiles, scratching him behind the ear once before looking at the patrol and their wash-ups laying about fifteen feet behind them.

Harry shifts back as well, staying behind his brother when they reach the two figures. Some of the group has shifted back as well, gathering some things washed up on the beach as well. A few others decided to check a bit more up north.

Edward reaches the first body. He flips the boy on his side, doing what he was taught to do, being careful of possible fluids the boys lungs. It’s a bulky young man with short brown hair. He could be either a weak Alpha or a very strong beta. 

Edward studies his face. He’s quite good-looking and with muscles like that he could definitely qualify as a hunter. There is one big scratch mark on the young man's cheek, some small cuts -probably from the sand- and a few bruises on his neck. His chest feels alright, -apart from some scratches, cuts and bruises- but Edward is not a healer

The Alpha places his ear against the young man's chest, listening for a heartbeat. With his Alpha hearing it’s not difficult to pick it up, but it’s definitely weakened. He smells like pine cones, which is more likely a smell from an Alpha.

The future Alpha is busy instructing a few people to try and get the water out of the man’s lungs as he hears his brother gasping. He looks at Harry, who is next to a smaller man and… 

Edward feels his heart hammering in his chest and his whole body starts to heat up. His eyes must be glowing red and he hears himself growling and rumbling.

The most  _ beautiful omega _ lays next to his brother, small and helpless. Light-brown hair -longer than the other ones hair- high cheekbones, and long and dark lashes. His face is littered in scrape wounds, small cuts and even a bruise on one of those cheekbones. He hears and feels the rumbling vibrations leaving Harry’s chest as he comes closer to the couple, naturally trying to comfort the omega. 

Harry starts grooming the boys face, licking everywhere he can reach and going down he boys neck. He doesn't lick the scent gland, but just breathes it in. He smells like something spicy he’s never smelt before and like a summer day by the waterfall, like blooming flowers and growing grass. He also smells salty, and Harry thanks the ocean in his head, who brought the boy to him and his brother.

Edward inches closer, being careful not to give himself an instant overdose of the scent or the human being and not to scare his brother. Harry is just like him very affected by everything the small boy, his cock hard as he’s just mouthing at the boys neck, trying to heal some of the injuries there with his Alpha saliva.

He’s not better off himself, sending his pheromones into the air as his own cock becomes painfully erect. ‘ _ Ignore it, for now’ _ he tries to convince himself.

The oldest twin crouches down and places his head against the small chest, hearing a steady but also weakened heartbeat. Just like Harry he breathes in the delicious scent,  _ a combination of summer and fall, sweet and spicy.  _ He palpates around the chest and tummy area, seeing one large gash on the back of the omega. Just like Harry, nature takes over and Edward starts to lick the wound, trying desperately to heal it.

Rumbles continuing between the twins. No one from the patrol dares to break them up, knowing too well the strength both Alphas possess if they have to protect the omega between them. 

In the meanwhile the patrol managed to get some of the fluids out of the other boy and steady him on his side. The other members came back from the search up north, including the chief. 

They, of course, smelled the pheromones from both Alphas as they reached closer, but they have information they need to discuss with at least one of the brothers.

_ “Alpha,” _ Orion dares to speak though the pack bond at a safe distance. 

Edwards snarls as he looks at the beta, eyes still bright red, taking a protective stand over his younger brother and the omega,

_ “Alpha, please, compose yourself.” _ The beta growls back. He is way older, already mated and father of three pups. He knows how hard it is once you find someone suitable, but soon the Alpha will be a leader, he has to learn to suppress certain feelings in order to make the right decision for a group.

Edward takes a deep breath, letting his red eyes flow back to their natural green. As he sits back on his knees, he holds one hand on the smaller chest of the omega so he can feel if anything is out of order and with the smaller ones heartbeat, he cups Harry’s neck with the other hand, trying to calm his brother down through his bond.

The young Alpha focusses back on the beta. 

“I’m sorry, Orion. Go ahead.” Edward breaths out shakily, still a bit high on the delicious smell.

_ “Two more bodies washed up north” _ The beta explains.  _ “Sadly they didn’t survive. We gave them back to the ocean.” _ he continues. Edward looks down for a second, wondering if it was family of the precious little thing in front of him. 

_ “Some things from a boat washed up, books, some clothes, blankets, wooden panels. Should we take it?” _

Edward thinks for a second, still massaging Harry’s neck. He managed to calm his brother down, bu Harry is still holding onto the omega like a lifeline. He is not. letting. go. 

“Take what you think is helpful for the pack, blankets and pillows for the elders and the pups, wood for the fire, figure it out. I just need three of your men to bring these two back.” 

_ “Sure. Lass, Royd and Flynn, help the Alphas. The rest, follow me.” _ The beta gives Edward one last stare before he takes off the rest of the group. The female Alpha and two male betas stay behind. 

Edward noses Harry’s cheek gaining his brothers attention, still having one hand on the omega’s chest, nothing has changed in the past minutes, but Edward is not taking any risks.

Harry looks up to his twin, giving a soft grin. 

“Hey” “Hey” Edward chuckles back. “I’m going to help get bulky back okay? You take care of this one?” 

“Yeah.” Harry breathes. “Yeah, I’ll take him to mother.” He stands up and Edward helps him situating the small man in his brothers ams. 

“I’ll meet you there, okay? Keep him close to you so he’ll say warm. It’s probably gonna take a bit longer for us. Take Royd with you, in case you need and extra arm on the way” Edward is smart for sending a beta along with his brother. That way Harry won’t be just as territorial as with an Alpha. Plus, he didn’t insult his brothers Alpha strength. Alphas are strong and amazing endurance, but betas are more agile and cunning.  _ If _ Harry needs help along the way; it’s more beneficial to have a beta than an Alpha next to him.

Harry nods, rearranging the small wonder in his arms a bit, before resting his head against his brothers for a second, before turning around. Leaving Edward behind.

“Royd?” The oldest twin calls. “Yes Alpha?” “Please follow my brother and the omega, make sure they arrive as quickest as possible by my mother.” “Of course Alpha.” The beta bows and turns around. 

“Oh, and Royd?” Edwards calls “Alpha?” “Make sure to keep a bit of distance, for your own sake. My brother is in a…  _ delicate position _ right now.” “I’ll make sure of it Alpha.” The beta takes off behind Harry, not letting the Alpha out of his sight. 

“Okay,” Edward sighs. “Let’s get bulky boy back to the pack grounds. Flynn, go make sure the path is clear please.” He instructs the young beta, probably not even twenty season cycles.

The Alpha takes the left side of the young man, while Lazz, a female alpha takes the other side. It’s not that heavy, Edward carried heavier things, like bears and a moose, but by dividing the weight they will be able to reach home grounds probably quicker and that's the only thing Edward can think of right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, theres Edward and Harry. I hope you liked it. Leave a comment and kudos if you did:)  
> I'll probably update again between Wednesday-Friday, don't know yet, I'm unorganized.
> 
> Lots of love x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I'm sorry this is later than I promised, but with everything going on right now, I really try to take care of myself, enjoying the sun (in my backyard) en try to exercise a bit and still checking in on my friends.  
> I hope everyone is safe!  
> Enjoy!

Harry is speed walking as fast as he can with a fragile omega in his arms. It rests his head against shoulder, mouth a opened, eyes still closed and the beautiful black lashes still resting peacefully against his eyelids. He noses the hairline, breathing in the salty smell and making it his mission to personally wash it out. Omegas are sensitive, leaving salt on ones scalp for so long can’t be good.

Royd, the beta, makes sure not walk in his way, mostly staying in front of him so he can make sure everything is safe and Harry can keep an eye on him. So far, he only growled at him twice. The first time when the beta tried to catch up and started walking  _ very _ close to Harry. The second time was when they had to climb a fallen trunk and the beta asked if he had to take the omega for a second as Harry climbed over. 

Harry growled loudly and climbed over the trunk while holding the omega in one arm, looking quite proud as he landed on the other side. The beta doesn’t challenge him anymore after that. 

Harry isn’t really aware of time, just following Royd as he looks mostly at the omega, but he can smell the township before he can see it. 

The young alpha gathers his strength again and sprinting into their pack township. It seems as the hunt just came back -which causes most of the smell-, because a lot of people are on the field where they have regular campfires and pack meals. It causes Harry to snarl at everyone.

It doesn’t take more than a heartbeat for the adults to get out of his way, grabbing pups left and right to let Harry through peacefully. 

No one has ever seen Harry this protective. It’s scary almost to see the younger twin not being his happy self. The adults know this must be serious business. 

Royd had ran forward to inform the Gaea of what to come and when Harry is almost at their parents cottage, his mother walks out. Her face scared at first but softening immediately when she sees her son with a small omega in his arms, bruised and cut.

“Mother, I-” 

“Shhh, dear. Follow me. We’ll treat him” She tells him and walks in front of him to her healers hut, a small dome sitting next to their own cottage. 

Harry follows his mother inside. He is resistant to letting the omega go as she instructs him to put him down.

“You can stay, Harry. Just put him down, and you can sit next to him. Just don’t interrupt me.” 

The young Alpha breathes out his relief and carefully lowering down his now most prized possession on a hide, cautious of the large wound on the omegas smaller back, adjusting him a bit before sitting near his hips and holding one of the small hands in his big hand. 

He is pulled out of his thoughts when his mother comes back with a mortar and pestle and some ingredients. He lets out a small growl at her, but as his mother only has to raise her eyebrow and Harry looks down, scared to meet her eyes again. No one ever goes against their mother. 

“He, uh, he has a large wound on his back.” He stammers a bit, still holding the smaller ones hand. His mother hums and starts mixing herbs, a special type of egg and water together to make a thick paste.

“W-what are you doing now?” The Alpha dares to ask. 

Gaea hums “I’m making a paste for the large wounds that way they won’t get infected. It'll creates a scab over the wound.” She explains as he continues mixing. 

“Roll him over a bit dear, Let’s treat that big wound first.”

Harry goes to sit on the other side of the omega, grabbing him by his hip and his shoulder, so his mother can add the paste on the wound and put a linen cloth on top of it to cover it up, humming as she does so. 

She stands up to get some ointment, lavender oil and another mortar, mixing coca from coca leaves and ololiuqui seeds and a bright colored flower. He knows this recipe. It’s used to calm one's mind. His mother used the potion on him quite a few times when he was a hyper puppy and he was ‘definitely not sleepy.’ He still remembers how it tastes; the bitterness of the coca leaves and the slimy mashed seeds. 

Harry shudders at the thought of the beautiful creation drinking the same, but he knows it’s the right thing to do. 

She sets substance aside. In the meanwhile. She puts some ointment on all the small cuts and scrapes. Harry is transfixed on her hands. He always has had the feeling her hands are truly healing. The omega’s cheeks already look a bit more rosy colored, fitting his tan colored skin more than the pale look he had a few minutes ago.

Next, Gaea gathers the lavender oil and starts massaging his neck, chest and tummy. The oil leaves an amazing smell through the room. Harry likes it, It’s just like his mothers smell, but not as good as the male omega’s smell. 

“Here, Harry” His mother puts some oil on his hands and guides them to the smaller boys ribcage, one hand on each side. Harry feels the steady thumping under his right hand. It feels amazing and alive. He smiles as he looks up at his mother. She smiles back.

“Rub his chest, very lightly in circular motions. It’ll help strengthen your bond.” The female omega explains. Harry looks up at her, eyes twinkling with delight. She winks back and does as he’s told, feeling the soft, sun kissed skin under his fingertips. He makes sure to no add too much pressure, afraid to do something wrong.

His mother guides him down to his right lower ribs. She explains that there is a small fracture there. Nothing too serious. It just needs rest and a bit of massaging. 

As Harry nods and keeps himself busy with rubbing the omega and ogling at every uncovered piece of skin, his mother starts feeling his head. She has a feeling something is blocking the omega’s soul and spirit. Gaea starts palpating and rubbing around his eyes, on his head and his temples, trying to loosen the tense nerves. 

When she pulls up the eyelids, she lets out a gasp, startling Harry (again) out of his lovesick bubble. 

“What? What’s wrong?” He worries as he looks at her. His mother avoids his eye contact for a the first few, keeping one hand on the omega’s forehead and looking up after she’s taken a deep breath.

“It’s nothing dear. Everything is alright. Just continue massaging.”

“That’s complete nonsense, mother.” He snaps. “You gasped, what’s wrong.” 

She sighs.

“Harry, it’s nothing life threatening. I will tell you once your brother comes back, okay?” 

Harry nods stoically. 

“Hey, it’s okay” She cups his cheek with one hand, just like she used to do when Harry was a puppy and got hurt, cried or just wanted cuddles.

He leans into the touch, closing his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath and opening them again. He’s met with his gorgeous mother smiling back to him.

“You like him, don’t you?” “I do, mother. So much. I feel so much connection with him. It’s tugging on my soul.” He tells her.

“What about Edward?” Gaea asks, a bit worried. She knows her son. Edward isn’t attached to someone easily; you need to gain his trust before you can even start a bond.

“Edward went a bit primal at the beach. He even growled at Orion to protect this wonder.” Harry chuckles as he stroked the omega’s cheek.

Gaea chuckles along. “That’s really something. Edward is getting soft.” She whispers. 

“You know what? I think he does. Don’t tell him I said that, but I think this omega turned his whole world upside down.” Harry almost whispers back. Most of his attention is still solely focussed on the omega laying on the hides.

Gaea senses the two need a bit of time, so she asks Harry to help her feeding the potion to the small man. Harry holds the omega close against his chest. One hand holding his head steady and the other hand opens up his mouth, so his mother can pour it in and making sure the omega doesn’t close.

“Okay, all done.” She smiles at her son, who is madly in love with the creature. “Why don’t you take them to our cottage Harry? Keep him warm with your body heat until Edward comes back?” Gaea asks as she’s cleaning up the items. 

Harry hums his approval and carefully lifts the omega in his arms. He steps out of the healing hut and walks into his parents’ cottage. His father isn’t home, probably down at the field because the hunt came back no so long ago.

He lays the omega down on Edwards and his hides. They still had a few here in case they wanted to spend a night with their family. He lays down next to the omega, shoving his head into the boys neck. Breathing in the already addicting smell while letting his own pheromones flow free. The smell of a spring forest after a rainy day with apple and some vanilla mixed with the omega’s summer smell fills the room. It creates a think coat around them as rumbles start to leave Harry’s chest. Happily, he closes his eyes, smiling as he falls asleep to probably the love of his life.

\--

Edward, Flynn and Lazz reach their pack by twilight. They walk directly to his mother healers hut, running into the same problem as Harry did. 

Almost the whole pack is outside, having a campfire and a festive dinner.  _ The hunt must’ve been successful for this time of the year _ . 

As soon as the pack sees the future Head Alpha barging through while carrying a human, they bow and move out of their way. They learned their lesson from the last twin. 

Edward takes the Alpha off Lazz’s hand thanks the Alpha and beta as they go up into the crowd, searching for their family or mate. 

As soon as starts walking again in the right direction, he smells his brothers pheromones before he’s even close near the cottage, causing him to speed-walk as fast as he can with a Alpha in his arms. 

He sees his mother at the opening of the hut, smiling at him and lifting the rag up so he can walk in. The oldest brother lays the Alpha down, making sure no limbs are tangled up. He wants to stand up, look for his brother, and cuddle with the omega, but he doesn’t want to leave his mother behind.

Gaea comes up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder and grinning at him.

“They’re in our cottage. Go.” She smiles while wiping some dried up mud off her son's cheek.

“Are you sure mother? I can just stay, I can-” “It’s okay, son. I’ve already asked Zayn and Niall, they will help. Go to you brother and omega.” She says as she kisses his cheek. 

A shiver goes down his spine.  _ Omega. Omega, omega, omega. Brother and omega. _

He doesn’t remember leaving his mothers healing hut or entering his parents cottage. He just remembers Harry’s rumbles getting louder, trying to warn the invader (him) before Edward sends off his own pheromones. His brother relaxes instantly. Turning back into the soft Alpha he actually is.

He does remember the sight. A small tanned boy, laying on his back. Harry lays on his side with one arm under the boys neck, casually nuzzling the omega’s throat while focussing his eyes on his brother.

“Eddie.” He whispers. Edward crouches down and lays one hand on the omegas chest, he heartbeat feeling the same as he left it.

He leans down and kisses his brother, hard and deep. 

“I love you.” he whispers. He’s smiling so wide Harry is afraid his brothers face won’t go back to his normal, neutral self. Harry giggles. “I love you too, idiot. Come take my place. I need to take care of something.” 

Harry carefully untangles his arms from under the omega. Edward is soon to take his place. He’s nuzzling the same place his brother did just seconds ago and adding his own scent to the mix. 

He looks back up to see Harry’s bare ass on view. 

“You’re naked.” He states. He hears Harry snort. “So are you.” His brother shots back. 

Edward looks back down and sees his dick half hard. It seems always to be erect when he’s around this omega, but he doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable, so he asks Harry to find him some shorts. He doesn’t want to leave the omegas side, afraid of the omega catching a cold without the body heat of an Alpha. 

Harry comes back with two wooden bowls of water, some leather shorts clamped underneath his arm. Edward takes them from him and wiggles his long legs in them, going right back to cuddling once the shorts are on. They’re not as comfortable as the linen one’s but it'll do for now. At least it prevents his dick from poking the omegas hip.

He nuzzles back into the smaller mans shoulder, tilting his head, so he can look at his brother putting a head rest underneath the omega, and he starts washing his hair. It feels so domestic and so good. As if it was meant to be like this. 

Harry carefully washes the hair, massaging the scalp. Rumbles of joy leave his chest as he does so. When he’s done, he dries it a bit with a rag and he situates himself on the other side of the omega, careful of the large treated cut.

“Are we gonna talk about it?” Harry looks up at his brother. “What's there to talk about? We like him...” Edwards head shoots up “You like him, right?” 

“Of course I like him, Edward! Don’t be daft.” Harry chuckles and rests himself on one elbow. Playing with the strands of Edwards hair

“Mmm, good. I want him to be the mother of our pups.” Edward whispers as the takes and takes another deep sniff from the scent he wants to bottle up.

Harry stutters at that answer. “God Edward control yourself.” He whisper-yells as the scent of his brothers’ arousal thickens in the air.

“I meant with father, what would he say if we tell him that our mate will be an outsider? Is that even allowed?”

“I really don’t care if he allows it. This is the first time I am actually feeling drawn to someone. I’m not letting father stand in my way.” Edward grumbles, and continues cuddling, happily closing his eyes.

“What if he doesn’t want us.” 

The Alpha shots up from his cuddle spot. 

“Harry, hey, H” He crawls over the omega, landing himself on his brother. He covers his whole body with his own and starts scenting the shit out of him. It has always been their favourite position. Edward would always comfort Harry like this, whether the younger Alpha would be hurt or heartbroken. 

Their mom always told them that they would lay like this all the time when they were younger. It feels so familiar for them both.

He feels Harry shudder underneath him when he’s fully scented and calmed down.

“Don’t think like that.” “But what if it’s true.” 

“He’ll want us. Maybe we have to work a bit harder for it, and it’ll take some more time, but I feel like this is the one for us.” Edward noses his brothers flawless jawline. 

“Remember what you said to me today? You wanted to help these people, have someone at our side with a different point of view when we will be Head Alpha. 

Imagine that omega, standing next to you with his ‘fresh point of view.’ Belly full with our pups. He would be the perfect Luna of this pack, the perfect mother for our pups,

and the perfect mate for us.” He looks up to Harry's eyes and sees that they’re closed, as if he’s trying to imagine it all. 

He kisses his lips. As smile crosses Harry’s face. 

“He’ll want us H, don’t worry. If I have to follow my instinct, this feeling can’t be one sided.” 

Harry hums and nuzzles into his brothers embrace. The smell of rain with lemon filling his senses once again before Edward crawls back over to the other side of the omega, putting his hand once again on the smaller mens heart, fascinated by the thumping that soon will be for only his and his brother. He smiles at the thought of that. 

They go back to cuddling their omega, talking softly once in a while, bu mostly enjoying the quietness, hearing their pack partying in the background.

\--

Gaea is in her hut, examining the broad Alpha in front of her. He’s got some small injuries, but nothing big or concerning.

“Luna?” She hears the soon-to-be-Beta ask,.

“Come in Zayn, Niall.” She tells the couple. 

Zayn and Niall enter the hut while Gaea gathers some all her ingredients and supplies. 

“Glad you two could make it. I could use some help. Where did you leave the little one?” 

“We left him with my parents. And it's not a problem Luna, happy to help. Where are the Alphas?” Niall asks as he walks up to Gaea, taking some of the stuff out of her hands. “Oh, they’re just next door, with the other boy who washed up. An omega.” She smirks. Niall giggles and puffs out some air. “Finally, I was afraid they’d never find an omega. Is he pretty?”

Gaea chuckles as she makes some green/brown paste in a mortar. “Very pretty, great birthing hips. He’ll be a beautiful Luna one day.” She tells the other omega. 

“Zayn dear, would you mind and pick some marigold outside?” The Luna asks the Alpha who has been quiet this whole time. 

“Zayn?” she asks as she turns around. She’s met with the young man sitting cross-legged next to the injured Alpha, transfixed on his face while stroking his hair softly. 

“ _ Holy damn  _ he’s hot.” Niall whispers next to him. He slowly gets closer to the two Alphas, crawling on Zayn's lap who makes place for his omega, watching the brown haired man peacefully sleep while Zayn pets him.

“Well, love is in the air today.” The Luna states. She puts all the ingredients next to the trio, snapping her fingers in front of Zayn’s face. He doesn’t have the same ‘I need to protect’ reaction like Harry had, because it isn’t a omega and Zayn is already mated and a father so she isn't afraid to lose a finger.

It has a positive effect because the Alpha snaps out of it. “Wha-?” “Marigold flower. Outside. Now.” She specifies again. Zayn scrambles up and hurries outside, only looking back once. 

The Luna starts treating the Alpha. There are a lot of small cuts, probably from shells and sand while standing on the beach. She works with a steady hand, asking Niall for help all the while the omega is just staring at her.

“I can hear you thinking, omega.” “Oh, I’m… I-I’m sorry Luna.” Niall stammers as he looks away. Zayn chooses that moment to walk back in with the Marigolds. 

“Thank you, Zayn.” The Luna goes straight to work by mushing the petals. 

“You can ask me, anything Niall, don’t be afraid.” She tells the young omega. 

Niall shuffles awkwardly as Zayn sits down next to him. 

“ _ Ilikehim _ .” Niall whispers to no one particular, but both the Alpha and Luna hear. 

his mate is the first one to answer. “So do I, weirdly.” 

“It’s completely normal what you both feel. In fact, it’s amazing you two feel the same. It’ll make things a whole lot easier in the future.” She winks. 

“But how does it work? We’re already mated, we have a puppy.” Zayn stated. He still can't understand his newly developed feelings for another Alpha, let alone an outsider.

“You both feel a pull. You court him, of course. If he likes you too, you can mate.” Gaea soaks a rag in some rosewater to clean some cuts. 

“Of course you have to make sure Otah is okay with everything. You are bringing an unknown Alpha into your nest, after all. But if Otah reacts positive, I don’t see something wrong.” 

The couple nods along with all the information the Luna gives them. 

“Don’t expect everything to right on the first time. Keep in mind: He is an outsider. They don’t know this world. They aren’t one with their natures. You have to teach a almost full-grown -and probably stubborn- Alpha on how to act, survive and care and for you, Zayn, also submit. They don’t do that where they come from. They don’t live in packs, so most of the Alphas don’t know how to submit to a possible superior mate or Head Alpha... 

It won’t be easy, but with the right guidance and dedication… I think you three can be a beautiful nest. You just need time, and patience” Gaea smiles. 

The Alpha and omega look back at her as she finishes up.

“I know its a lot information. Think it through, talk to each other.” 

Niall smiles and bows his head as the Luna stands up. “Thank you for the advice, Luna. We will think about everything you said.” 

“Wonderful, dear. Now, I need to talk to my own sons. Are you able to stay here or do you need to go to Otah?” 

Zayn and Niall look at each other, speaking through their mating bond. It’s Zayn who answers. 

“We can stay. Otah is probably already asleep. We just need to check on him in the morning.” 

“Excellent. Water is over there, try to give him something though the night so he doesn’t dehydrate. Hides and blankets are in that corner if you decide not to shift.” The Luna informs as she walks out of the hut to get some food for her sons.

\--

The brothers hear some rustling outside the cottage. They sit right up, ready to attack. When it’s only their mother who comes through the entrance, they calm down again. She walks up to them with a bowl of food; jacket potato and roasted meat from the hunt. 

Harry takes the bowl from her while she makes herself comfortable. They greet each other quickly by scenting each other just a tiny bit. After that the brothers eat, while their mother helps the omega drink a bit, to keep him hydrated. 

“How’s the bulky one?” Edward asks while chewing on a bone.

Gaea looks at him with disgust but recomposes herself quickly. “He’s doing good, hasn’t woken up yet, but Zayn and Niall are keeping an eye on him for now. I think we’ll get another multi-nets mating.” She tells her sons.

“He and Zayn? With Niall? Those two already have a son.” Harry states. “I know sweetie, but if Niall and Zayn feel something for the outsider, and Otah accepts him as well then… then we’ll see.”

“At least bulky isn’t ugly.” Edward says, still talking with his mouth full. 

Gaea sighs as she looks at her oldest son “Edward, In heaven's name, please eat with the table manners I taught you. You look like an actual caveman.” Edward squeezes his eyes a bit and swallows to say something but his mother is faster. 

“You won’t impress a certain omega is you eat like that.” She keeps her gaze focussed on her son, who looks back with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

“Edward close you mouth dammit! I won’t let you ruin this for me.” Harry intervenes as he slaps the back of his brothers head. He’s trying to look seriously mad at his brother, but he can’t. He knows the Alpha will do everything in his power to get the omega to like him. Still, he closes his mouth and swallows, as he looks down at the omega. 

“Actually, I wanted to talk about him with you two.” Gaea says as she gestures to the sleeping boy. 

“What? What’s wrong? Is this what you didn’t want to tell me until Edward came back?” Harry asks his mother. Gaea nods and inches a closer to the boys head, placing her hand on his forehead. 

“He dropped. I think today somewhere, on the beach. The patrol mentioned he was awake before blacking out again, and actually dropping.” She looks up to see her sons reactions. Edward is back to his normal self, as if he never found his potential mate just a few hours ago, looking almost emotionless and deep in thought. 

Harry pinches his lip, also thinking, his eyes focussed on the omega. 

“So, what should we do next? Wait for him to wake up?” Edward asks.

“Yes. I think the other one will wake up earlier -Alphas need less sleep after all- and hope he won’t go into primal state. If he doesn’t, he can get this one out of his drop faster, hoping they know each other and that that Alpha is recognizable for this one. I think that’s our best option at the moment. 

“And what if he goes into primal state, or the omega wakes up first?” Harry asks.

“Then we wait, dear. If they both become primal, we’ll try and put them together.  _ If _ they know each other, they will get each other faster out of their state.” 

She holds her arms open for Harry to crawl into, reckoning he just needs a motherly hug. Harry cages her between his arms, head in her neck.

“Okay I trust you.” Harry whispers to his mother. She just pats his head while humming, stretching her other arm out to hold her other sons hand. Edwards takes the smaller hand in his own and kisses the back of her hand. He looks up and sees her smiling at him, so he smiles back.

“It’ll all work out, my sons, just you wait. For now, sleep, enjoy the quiet. We don’t know what tomorrow will bring.” She kisses them both on the forehead while they make themselves comfortable next to the omega. It’s the sweetest sight, two big lean brothers around one small omega, not even knowing he has the Alphas wrapped around his finger. 

“Edward?” Gaea asks her son “Mmmm” “Make sure you talk to your father tomorrow. He wants to know what happened.” “Will do, mother.” the Alpha mumbles back, face smushed in the omegas armpit. 

_ ‘I literally raised a caveman’ _ the Luna thinks as she walks out, starting the search for her husband.

\--

Harry is awake, laying next to the two most beautiful creatures he’s ever seen. Their parents are already gone, they started the day always at dawn, preferring to take a walk across the island with just the two of them. It’s romantic really, Harry thinks. But waking up every day at dawn? No thanks. He’d rather be sleeping. Edward would be up for it, but Harry? No. Definitely not. He’d rather lay in bed, admiring beauty.

He never gets to see Edward sleeping. His brother is always awake before him or feeling Harry is staring at him, resulting in kinky sex or a moody Edward for the rest of the morning. 

But now, Edward is asleep and not showing any sign of waking up. His nose does twitch once in a while, but that's probably because of the delicious smell around them.

The origin from that smell is the omega.  _ Their omega _ . Harry thinks. He’s literally beautiful. The Alpha has been fantasizing about the eye color of the brunet boy. They could be gray, blue or brown. Maybe even close to black, or hazel, just with some specs of gold and green. 

Harry doesn’t know, and that’s what frustrates him the most. 

Just when he wants to feel the soft feathery hair, he hears a roar that probably woke everyone who wasn’t awake before, Edward included. 

The Alpha looks around it, but not sensing any danger. He looks down at the omega, then his brother, and finally the entrance of the cottage as it starts to move. 

Niall's head pokes through. Blue eyes wide, breathing a bit heavy. Harry turns around to also see the entrance while casually trying to hide the boy behind his brother. Omega or not, an intruder is an intruder. 

“Niall? Edward asks. The omega’s focus shifts back and forth, finally landing on Edward.

_ “The Alpha is awake.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped you liked it! If you did, please leave a comment :)
> 
> I'll probably try to upload every weekend, between friday-sunday
> 
> Until next time
> 
> xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry I missed a week, as I said before, I'm not very organized...:)  
> Hopefully you like this chapter!

Harry and Edward are sprinting towards the growling sound. They left Niall with the omega, those two are bound to end up being best friends anyway so, no harm done.

A large proportion of the pack is standing outside. Puppies are hiding behind their mother's legs. Edward and Harry excuse themselves through the crowd. On the border of their community grounds, there is a large circle around some members. When the brothers come closer, they see it’s the Alpha who is laying on the ground, held down by some Alphas and betas. Zayn stands in front of it all. A large scratch on his neck and a bruised cheek. 

“Zayn? What the hell happened here? Are you alright?” Harry rushes to his best friend. He takes his head into his large hands while examining the other Alpha from head to toe.

“I’m alright Harry, it’s just a scratch. Nothing too serious.” Zayn rolls his eyes as Harry palpates his arms and chest.

Meanwhile, Edward walks to the pile of Alphas and betas. The outsider keeps growling and wiggling.  _ ‘As if he can escape from five native men.’ _ Edward thinks while smirking.

Of course, the people on this island are way stronger. They need their strength to survive, whereas people in a civilized and modern world don’t need that strength and muscle anymore. They do it for fun. To stay in shape. Just like the Alpha who still can’t get free.

“Ah, good morning bulky. Decided to go on a trip?” Edward gets down on one knee in front of the brown-eyed man who just snarls and let his eyes go red. 

“Yes. There is that primal state. Men, take him to the empty cabin on the other side.” Edward stands back up as two Alphas host the young man up, while some betas make sure no one gets or was hurt. 

He stands next to Harry and Zayn, who is still trying to get the other Alpha away from the injury. Harry wants to lick it, so his saliva can heal the wound faster, but Zayn keeps blocking his attempts and growling playfully. Real Alpha behavior.

“Okay, when the princesses are done? Zayn. Speak.” Zayn looks at the older brother and Harry takes his chance, licking a broad stripe over Zayn's throat and quickly half hiding behind his brother while giggling. 

Edward rolls his eyes. He would like to know what happened, so he can handle the situation. “Okay. This isn't working. Where’s father. I still need to talk to him.” “Easy big boy, I will explain, but maybe it is better if the Alpha is here as well. I think I saw him last time walking towards the vegetable garden to check on the growth and shit. 

“Ugh, how boring. When we’re Head Alpha that would be your task Zayn.” Edward turns around and walks toward the garden. “Wow, thanks Ed. How sweet.” Zayn answers in his most monotone voice while he and Harry follow him. 

“Awww don’t worry Zaynie. I will accompany you. Maybe.” Harry smiles and plasters himself against the Alphas arm “Thank you, Harry. That makes it better.” Zayn tries to untangle himself. 

“Again, if the princesses are done, I would like to get this over with so I can go back to the real princess.” 

That spurs Harry into action, claiming both the other Alphas are walking too slow.

\--

“I heard he got loose. Was that all the commotion?” “Yes. He’s now upstream in the empty cabin.” Edward answers the Head Alpha. 

They’re sitting at the edge of the field. The Head Alpha rests his back against the tree. Zayn sits upright, his head just slightly bowed to show his respect to the Alpha. The two brothers of course sit together. Edward casually rests his head on his brother's lap. He doesn’t have to impress his father anymore. He’s a full-grown Alpha for god's sake. Harry starts anxiously scratching his scalp. He’s a little impatient. Ever since his brother mentioned their omega, he wants to get back as soon as possible. But also, if they handle this carefully, maybe the beautiful omega will come back quicker, and Harry can see his eyes…

“Good, was there anyone hurt?” 

“As far as I know, no. Everyone got out of his way and the Alphas and betas reacted quickly enough.” The young Alpha says. 

“What should we do father?” Harry asks. 

“Well, you talked to your mother right?” Both the Alphas nod “Okay. Good. I’ll say, introduce yourself to the Alpha and try to explain what happened. Then bring him to the omega -who I’ve yet to meet’. and hopefully, he will bring him out of his drop. Just keep them at all times under supervision.” Matteo explains. 

“Okay great! Let us go.” Harry shoves his brother’s head from his lap, standing up and starting to walk upstream. 

“WHAT THE HELL, HARRY!” Edward yells, but his brother is already gone. Edward turns back to his father. Who chuckles and shakes his head. He helps his father stand and in return he gets a small kiss on the cheek.

“Go get the troublemaker Ed. And also go easy on the Alpha. I would like to meet him, and my son's omega in one piece.” Edward swallows and nods “Yeah sure. As soon as he’s awake and everything, you can meet him. Just not…now.” “I understand, son. Protect what’s yours. Just take your time. I can wait.” Edward hugs his father extra tight, letting their foreheads touch for a second before the older Alpha starts talking again.

“As for you, Zayn. I heard that you and your omega are planning on mating with this 

Alpha?” “I- what? I uh mean. Yes. We are planning to. Niall and I both feel drawn to him. But only if Otah reacts positively.” 

“Good. I think that will work out wonderful. It may not be easy, but love overpowers everything. Just you wait. Now go. We’ll see how it goes.” Matteo tells the young Alphas as he shoos them away. The two friends mold into their wolves to catch up to Harry. They steal a glance at each other, both smirking before they take off to try and keep Harry out of trouble. 

\--

Liam wakes up in some sort of hut. His head hurts, a lot. He looks at his arms and sees some bruises and cuts. 

He looks around and Louis is nowhere in sight. He only sees two other men cuddling on the other side. One seems to be an Alpha, holding the smaller one -probably and omega- in his arms. They are very beautiful. The smaller one is brown/blond and had a beautiful pale body, sleeping peacefully while burying his nose in the arm his head lays on. 

The Alpha also has a very defined body. His abs and pecs are very visible. His cheekbones are to die for. His body tanned and his hair black. 

_ ‘I won’t fall for this beauty shit. Where’s Louis?’ _

Liam wants to get away as soon as possible and find his friend. When he stands up, he underestimates his injuries and groans in pain which causes the Alpha and omega to wake up. 

“What? Oh, you’re awake.” The kind Alpha tells him. Liam looked at the pair and then to the opening.

“Hey, easy. Can you understand me? I won’t hurt you. I’m Zayn, this is Niall.” The Alpha gestures at the omega. “Hi.” The omega timidly says. He looks scared, almost scared of him.

Liam continues to growl, looking at the man in front of him and back at the entrance. 

Just when he was about to move, the Alpha stands up, leaving the omega in the corner.

In a split second, he is at the door. Liam is perplexed by the fast reflexes the men possess but shakes it off. Liam growls, his eyes flashing red. It was a new experience for Liam. It’s like he can’t think straight anymore. Everything becomes fuzzy, except for the entrance of the hut, which is blocked by the Alpha. 

The only thing he can think of is escaping the confined space. It’s like his life depends on it, it feels like i _ nstincts...  _

He charges at the Alpha who was ready to strike back. Liam gets the first hit, hitting him right square on the cheek. The Alpha gets knocked back but just snarls and kicks him right on the ankle. He growls, loudly and scratches around him until he feels something flashy under his fingers and hears the Alpha whimpering. He takes the chance and dashes out of the hut, not caring about his probably injured ankle. He doesn’t even feel it. The only thing the Alpha can think of is finding his friend and escaping. While he runs, he scents the air, only to find some in search of his friend. He only finds two smells, similar, like a rainy forest with apples and lemons.

When he decides his friend isn’t here, he keeps running, not giving up.

\--

“Zayn? Are you alright?” Niall asks his Alpha. “Niall, I need you to go wake Edward and Liam. Now” It’s the only thing the hears before his Alpha dashes out of the hut. 

\--

Liam tugs on the twined vines. They’re secured around his wrist and wrapped around his body. His back rests against a pole in the middle of a cabin. He’s facing an empty wall, still snarling a bit as he tries to get free.

He has calmed down since he’s been put here. The need to escape and find his friend is still present, but at least he can think normal again, no more focussed eyesight or testosterone pumping through his body

When he hears a commotion outside the cabin he looks to his left, afraid but tense, ready to fight for his life. He’s not surprised as the Alpha from before comes in, along with the one from the hut where he woke up and… a clone? No, twins. It’s the same man who inspected the black-haired men when he was tackled to the ground but Liam didn’t know he looked the same as the other Alpha. He was just a tad bit shorter, but his hair was long, almost reaching his shoulders.

“Good morning, sunshine!” The biggest Alpha reacts brightly, almost fake. He doesn’t answer, afraid to say something wrong.

Liam just watches as the three Alphas come closer. The black-haired one goes to sit in front of him, shuffling closer.  _ What was his name again? Zack? _

“Hey d’you remember me? I’m Zayn. Are you alright?” Are you hurt? Does your ankle hurt a lot?” 

Yes,  _ Zayn _ . That was his name. He’s pretty, and smells nice; like wood, oil and musk and something flowery, probably from his omega friend. The other one smells a bit lighter, like rain, forest, vanilla and something else.  _ Something he can’t directly place. _

He’s pulled out of these thoughts and flinches a bit when ‘Zayn’ tries to put his hand on his shoulder, but once it touches. The Alpha rubs circular motions and it spreads warmth around his upper body. It relaxes Liam at some point until someone decides to ruin it.

“Quit the baby talk Zayn, he needs to man up if he wants to survive.” The biggest Alpha says. “Ed! Don’t spoil the love, look at them. It’s romantic.” The smaller twin gets nest to Zayn on his knees and smiles 

“Hey buddy, my name is Harry. Can you understand me? If so just say something, like… Yes, I can understand. Or your name. Something, get creative.” 

“L-lliam” He manages to stutter out. His mouth is dry. It feels like he hasn’t drunk in days. 

It’s like Harry can read his mind, or he just heard him talk. 

“Ohh you must the thirsty! Eddie, please get some water for him please.” “You’re seriously kidding me, I have to walk around to get bulky some water? Why me, not Zayn?” 

“Ed,” The twin looks bored at his brother. “There live like fifteen people on one-minute walking distance, I think you can get some water quite quickly. And, of course, you. You don’t even want to be here. Zayn is trying here.” 

The big Alpha, _ Ed? _ just huffs and walks away, grumbling in himself. He looks back to the two Alphas in front of him and takes a deep breath, He smells the same musk from the black-haired man and a bit more now that the came a bit closer. The other one keeps his distance.

“Are you alright?” Liam nods. “Yyyou’re English.” He manages to say. 

Zayn chuckles. “Well, we’ve developed our dialect but yes, our ancestors come originally from England.” “How? When?” 

“The first one ever on this island was in 1768. At least, that is what our books say. It was a ship from England that got capsized and my great, great, great, great grandfather and some of the crew got stranded here. You can read all about it, but I think that’s for another time.” Harry smiles and Liam smiles back. He seems nice, almost someone he would be friends with if he would be back home....  _ wait, home. _

“Wait a minute,” He rasps “where am I?” Liam looks up at the Alphas a panicked look on his face. The Alphas look at each other as if they try to figure out the answer. 

Just when one of them opens his mouth the other Alpha decides to make his entrance again.

“Here’s your water, bulky. Appreciate it please.” He looks almost bored down at Liam while he hands the carved wooden bowl with water to Zayn. Who gladly takes it and helps him drink. Once it’s almost empty Liam decides to ask the question again.

“You haven’t answered, please. Where am I? Is this Africa?

“Well, not really buddy.” The big Alpha says as he leans on the side of the hut. “We just call it our Isle, but I’ve heard from old Johnny that the outsiders call it ‘Moon Island? Anyway. Welcome.” The Alpha smirks as the blood drains from Liam’s face.

“No, no no, you can’t be serious, no! I promised he would be safe, I promised his mother. Lou? Louis. Where's Louis?!” He chants and tries to wiggle out of his confinements. The feeling he had earlier comes back again. He can’t think straight anymore. Liam feels something inside his body take over. It spreads from his chest through his head. His pheromones in overdrive; spiciness and burnt pine cones making its way into the air.

The two Alphas in front of him come closer. Their mouths are moving, but he can’t hear them, only the ringing in his ear. 

The one who smells good gets directly in front of him, shoving his head in his shoulder. He breathes in the musky scent and before he can think about it he bites down on the shoulder, feeling he metal taste engulf in his mouth. He breathes in deeply again, and again, slowly feeling everything come back. 

\-- 

“Shhh, you're alright. It’s okay. Just breathe buddy. That’s okay.” Harry sees Liam’s nostrils flare as he breathes in Zayn’s scent. It seems to calm him. Once his body language doesn’t scream ‘I’m going to rip your face off if you come any closer’, and the burnt smell drifts away from where Edward is waving the entrance flap to get the odor to leave the confined space Harry dares to come closer. He’s trying to get Liam's teeth out of Zayn's neck. He’s lucky Zayns and Alpha. It probably starts to hurt now as Liam is still digging his teeth into the flesh.  _ ‘It probably calms him down’  _ Harry thinks 

If Zayn was an omega, he would’ve been bonded on the spot. 

“Okay, okay. We get it, buddy. It’s a lot. Just let go of Zayn’s shoulder yeah, He’s not a chew toy. He’s too pretty for that.” Harry chuckles at his joke while Zayn just grunts. He’s glad he can calm the Alpha down by offering his delicious flesh, but after almost a minute it starts to hurt a bit. 

Harry can finally coax the outsider to let go. He’s still hiding his face in Zayn's neck, but that's alright. For now at least. He loosens the vines around Liam’s wrist a bit so the Alpha feels a bit freer. 

“Let's loosen it up a little eh? Just relax mate.” Harry smiles as he rubs his shoulder in a -hopefully- comforting manner.

“Okay. Ehm let’s go back to the case. Did he just say, Louis? Harry, I think that might be the name of our omega.” Edward says. 

Harry looks up from where he is still rubbing Liam’s shoulder. Eyes wide and glistening. He looks at his brother as if he just solved the toughest case ever. Harry hadn’t even thought about it.

“Oh, my heavens Edward! That’s right.” Harry smiles. “Liam, Liam.” The brown-eyed Alpha looks up from Zayn’s shoulder. Harry takes his head between his hands and shoves it in his shoulder. 

“There, smell. Is that Louis?” Harry can just finish the sentence before Liam lunges toward Harry as much as he can with his loosened constrictions. 

Edward, luckily, reacts just as fast and pulls Harry back by his waist. He lands half on Harry. He gets his head between his hands, searching for any injuries but finding nothing after a quick scan. He gets a proud feeling that courses through his body. 

_ He protected what’s his. He is the Alpha. _ Harry looks at him with the same dreamy eyes, once again being able to trust his big brother.

Meanwhile, Liam is snarling, baring his teeth as he looks at the two Alphas with reds eyes again who are snapped out of their bubble by the outsider screaming. 

“You bastards! You touched him! Where is he! Let me see him,  _ NOW!” _

It’s an Alpha command, probably one of the first Liam has ever done. Edward and Harry stand up, carefully walking back towards Liam, but staying at a close distance. They sit down next to each other as Liam continues small and almost cute Alpha orders.

They aren’t affected by his command,s neither is Zayn. Their biology tells them Liam is way under them in strength and power. 

“Listen bulky, we didn’t do anything to him. Only treated his wounds and laid him down to sleep on a comfortable nest.” Edward explains as he cocks his hip out. 

The oldest Alpha looks a Zayn, who stars to rub circles on Liam's chest while letting out soothing rumbles and scenting the air heavenly.

It becomes clear for the brothers that Zayn has an impact on the outsider. 

“I think it’s better if Zayn takes this one. I have a feeling he won’t like us for the next seasons.” Harry whispers in his brother's ear. 

“Totally agree with you, H. But we need to get him to our omeg- to Louis so maybe he can get him out of his drop.” Harry nods and rests his head on Edwards's shoulder. He smells just remains of their omega.  _ Their Louis.  _

_ ‘Soon, the smell will be permanent.’ _

They wait some more time. Edward gets up once again to get some water for the Alpha. After that Liam has calmed enough so they finally explain. 

Harry takes the lead in the story, just shortly telling them they found him and Louis on the beach, and Louis probably dropped. They let the other things like ‘there is another pack on this island’ and ‘we live in a pack and you have to show your respect to the head Alpha by submitting to him’ behind, Only telling him he is safe and Louis is safe but he needs to get out of his drop. 

“So what do you say bulky? Ready to help your friend?” Edward asks as he stands up, followed shortly by Harry. They both are itching to get back to their omega, and with the help of Liam, they will be able to talk to him, and see his eyes, and scent him. ‘ _ It’s gonna be amazing.’  _ Edward smiles to himself.

“I, eh yeah. Yeah of course. Let’s do this.” Liam stands up on shaky legs and a swollen ankle, still a bit in shock of all the information. That, and he’s been sitting on the ground for quite some while. He isn’t used to not sitting on soft cushions.

“On one condition.” Edward breaks Liam’s bubble. 

“You get to wake him up, scent him to make him feel safe, but after that, we believe it’s best for us all that we’ll be the one to tell him what’s happening. After all, you’ve only been here for some hours. We’ve been here our whole lives.” 

Liam clenches his teeth in order to not try and bash the other Alpha’s skull in. Not that it would have any effect, just for his own satisfaction.

_ ‘Do it for Louis. Think about him, not only about yourself.’ _

Liam sighs but nods. Both twins give a smirk back and start walking.

Zayn stands up next to him and wraps his arm around Liam's waist while slinging his arm over his shoulder and they start walking slowly, Liam limping. Liam blushes a bit as he’s being pulled flush against the other Alphas body, the scent engulfing him once again.

“Thanks” He mutters as they follow the brothers. It’s weird for him to have a slight crush on another Alpha. He’s coming from a society where Alphas and omegas pair. Just the two of them. Why is he having this feeling?

They walk through town. Liam sees all sorts of people in shorts and bare feet. Some look at him, others walk away. He sees a mother breastfeeding a baby and Liam ducks his head down. It’s uncomfortable to just see a woman naked. It’s not like he used to. 

When he starts to give off nervous signals Zayn is there to calm him down with his scent and his voice. The black-haired Alpha whispers in Liam's ear, cooing and letting out small sounds that are -weirdly- very comfortable to hear.

They reach the Head Alphas cottage again, and Liam recognizes it as the hut he thought he smelled something but didn’t  _ think it was his friend.  _

Liam takes a deep breath and goes through the entrance with Zayn on his side. When he’s inside he sees the two Alphas snarling at the blonde omega, who doesn’t back down. He just continues to massage Liam's best friend’s head, smiling up at him.

“Hi! I see you're finally awake. I’m Niall in case you didn’t hear last time.” The omega sticks his hand out as he stands up. Liam takes the hand and shakes it. 

“Hi, Liam. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Liam grins back at the small man in front of him. His smile is contagious. He can’t stop himself.

In the meanwhile the two Alphas laid down on one side of Louis, rubbing their heads over his tummy and in his neck. The cottage fills with vibrations again. This time, Harry’s the source. THe smiles as he keeps petting the boys’ hip while nuzzling his belly button.

“Louis, Louis, Louis. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful Luna. I can’t wait to see your eyes.” He smiles.

Liam stands there along with the other two, who don’t look amazed or disgusted at all. Niall has tucked himself under Zayn's arm. Zayn’s other arm is still around Liam's waist, keeping him up.

The longer Liam looks at the trio on the ground, the more uncomfortable it gets. Although he is very protective of his best friend, those two Alphas scare the crap out of him. He doesn’t know how it works around here, but he knows Edward and Harry are high up the ranking. He saw omegas, betas, and even Alphas bowing their head for them just by walking through the township. 

Liam wants to get Louis out of his drop, so they can talk and talk and cry and maybe talk some more. He really needs that right now, someone who he can trust. Once Louis is awake they can figure a way out of this cult. He’s smart like that.

He steps towards the trio and gets warning growls back, but because he doesn’t know what they mean yet, so it doesn’t do much attack as he slowly sinks on his knees next to his friend. 

It’s Zayn that steps in, walking up to the two and slapping them on their heads. Edward lets out a grunt while a high whine escapes out of Harry's throat.

“You two be nice to him.  _ He’s _ the one who will get that omega back up from his drop. They both sigh and sit up, looking like two grumpy toddlers. 

“Okay, so… How do I do this? I don’t really know I bring back an omega from a drop.” Liam shuffles nervously. Harry huffs and crosses his arms. 

“You scent him, of course. Make him feel comfortable.” He shoves his head into Edward's shoulder. Too uncomfortable to see some other Alpha touch and scent what is his.

Edward, on the other hand, doesn’t look away. He wants to make sure the outsider doesn't do anything strange. 

Liam nods at Harry’s words and shuffles closer. it’s kind of intimidating to see an Alpha a few feet away staring at you ready to rip your head off if you make one wrong move. 

He places a hand on his friend's chest. Feeling the steady heartbeat underneath the tan skin. He’s looking a bit paler than normal, but it’s still an equal color. It calms him to see Louis isn’t in any pain. His wounds are healing up. He can’t wait to get his friend back up.

Liam inches closer but stops with his face hanging over his friends. He sniffs his neck and places his other hand on the omegas cheek. 

“Be careful,” Edward grumbles. “He has a large wound on his back.” The older Alpha nods his head towards the omega’s lower back and Liam follows the look. Some large rags are covering the area. Liam looks up to Edward, who already has his eyes on him, a bit squinted. Liam nods and looks back down to Louis.

“H-h-hey, hey Lou. Can you hear me?” He starts rubbing his cheek, slowly. He nuzzles his head in his friend's hair, resulting in Louis nuzzling his neck. His pheromones start to fill up the cottage. 

Edward and Harry have a hard time holding off. They hold on to each other tightly while watching. Praying to every holy spirit and their ancestors that it will wake their little treat.

They watch Liam scent and pet the omega for a long time. No one knows how long. They hear some people talking outside, but no one comes in. The outsider keeps talking to him in a low voice, cooing at him.

Harry is almost ready to pounce at the Liam when suddenly Louis’s hands start to twitch. It’s just a tiny movement, but it's a start. 

Liam smiles and looks up to see Harry smiling just as bright. Even Edward’s eyes are twinkling a bit.

“Hey, Lou. You comin’ back to me mate. I miss you.” Liam scents him some more and Louis whines. 

\--

_ ‘Louis whines’ _ Harry is ready to pop a knot right then and there. He looks at his right and sees Edward’s eyes dilating and… _ ‘he’s salivating?’ _ His older brother takes a harsh grip on his arm, his nails are making small dents in his arm, but he’s too fixated on what he sees in front of him to notice the pain.

Louis starts making the cutest noises, like a newborn puppy. He’s peeping and whining and wriggling. Harry and Edward scoot a bit forward, not wanting to miss  _ anything. _

“Yeah, Lou. Hey. Can you hear me?” The peeping and other sound continue coming out of Louis's mouth. His movements are getting more coordinated, rolling himself up in a ball on his good side, facing the twins. His face scrunches up in pain for a second, but it goes away as fast as it came. The omega lays there in silence. Liam stops rubbing his back for a second when suddenly a loud intake of air comes from the small man in front of him. He takes some deep breaths in and out and smiles.

Liam smiles and starts rubbing his back. The omega’s eyelids start to move after that.

“Yeah Lou, just open those blues for me, please.” 

_ “Damn it!”  _ Harry whisper-yells “Now he ruined the eye  _ colooooowow” _

_ ‘Blue. Not just blue. Sapphire blue, azure blue, royal blue. All those blues, and more.’  _

\--

Louis hears his voice. 

_ Liam. He was dead right? Or was it a dream? “Hey, Lou. You comin’ back to me mate. I miss you.” Yeah, that’s Liam. It sounds like he’s far away as if he’s underwater. He tries to open his eyes so he can see his friend. He wants to see Liam, hug Liam. He feels something on his chest. It moves around but it feels numb. He hears someone whining. Who is whinging? And peeping? Man what a loser. Whiny little bitch. _

_ Louis tries to move. He feels his fingers moving and tries to wiggle his toes. It moves, but it’s minimal.  _

_ “Yeah, Lou. Hey. Can you hear me?” Yes! Yes, he can hear him. Louis again tries to answer but it feels like his throat is wrapped in barbed wire. He tries to move and manages to get on his side. A twinge of pain shoots through his back when he’s trying to move. Once he’s comfortable the pain ebbs away again.  _

_ Something is now on his back. It feels like a hand. He can actually feel it. It rubs circular motions and it’s so comforting. _

_ Suddenly the hand stops as he takes a deep breath in. He can smell again. It smells familiar, like Liam. The pinecone odor filling his senses. There are some other scents around him. Something light, like rain and forest with a bit of spice and some musk. It’s lovely, like he’s in heaven. He takes a deep breath in and out. The aromas filling his nostrils and making his whole body go loose and happy.  _

_ He tries to move his eyes again when the hand on his back starts rubbing again. _

_ “Yeah Lou, just open those blues for me, please.”  _

_ He’s trying, he really is. Solely focussing on his best friends voice until there is a new voice  _

_ “Damn it!” Louis hears someone saying. It sounds like a man. Could that be one of the other scents he smelled?  _

_ The boy feels a small wave of energy flow through his body. It’s enough to open his eyes. _

_ “Now he ruined the eye colooooowow... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I'm starting CH5 as I'm uploading this so that's gonna be out next weekend or earlier.  
> Let me know if you liked it and what you like to see!  
> I kinda have a feeling it's moving a bit too slow, but I don't know what you guys think. Should it be this detailled or not?
> 
> I hope you' all are safe out there! x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!  
> Hopefully you all had a amazing weekend. Here's the next chapter:)

He looks straight into two sets of green eyes. _They’re identical… It's like someone copy-pasted it._

They smile at him. It looks like they’re really happy to see him, but Louis is sure he doesn’t know them. 

The omega takes a few deep breaths, and so many different scents fill his body. He smells, rain, lemon, flowers, wood, vanilla and… _pinecones._ He suddenly feels the hand on his shoulder. It must have been there the whole time but it still feels like the world is going in slow motion. It does start to come back, like the scents and the touch. 

“Lou, Lou.” The voice. It hits him like a truck. Louis whips his head around, which causes to twist his neck and back in a painful manner. He groans. Grabbing the lower part of his back with the hand he doesn’t lean on. 

He feels another hand under his back. The trusted smell of pine cones and just a bit of musk fills his nostrils. He looks up to see his friend looking down at him; a worried wrinkle set in his forehead. 

His head is still a bit fuzzy, as he’s floating. 

“Liam,” Louis can barely get the name out of his mouth, It’s just above a whisper. His throat is dry and he feels lightheaded. When he wants to fall back, Liam is there to catch him. He feels the Alpha’s defined stomach under his back while two arms reach around him.

“Shhh, I’m here Lou. Just relax. We’ll get you some water.” 

As if on cue, one of the copy-paste boys shoots up and runs to the other side of the hut. The other one is still staring at him, _weird_. He looks worried, happy and bored at the same time. How? Louis doesn’t know, but he does know it gives him a headache just thinking about having so many facial expressions in one face right now. 

He feels Liam’s arms still around him. It grounds him as he closes his eyes and tries to control his senses. He hears something, or rather _someone_ talking. It sounds like they’re discussing something. After that, he hears some rustling. Probably someone is leaving. Louis hopes it’s the weird guy that stares at him, but he’s certain it’s not him, he can still feel his presence. 

“Hey, Louis. Some water.” He hears an unknown voice say while something nudges his lips. He opens his mouth to lets the liquid flow into it. It refreshing and he gulps the water down as fast as possible. After that he lets his mind flow for a little bit.

 _Who is holding the glass? Who wat the man talking to him just a few seconds ago. Where is he?_ Louis tries to think about what he can remember from everything that happened and is happening. 

He and Liam went on a vacation, with a boat. They sailed. He was supposed to go to Africa, but is this Africa? Those men don’t look like they’re from here. 

Louis has the feeling he has to open his eyes to answer these questions, so he gathers all his strength to do so. He’s still half sitting up/half leaning on his friend. He wants to see Liam’s face, just the familiarity of it, so he cranes his neck all the way up. It hurts, but Louis doesn’t care anymore. 

He sees Liam smiling at him, a somewhat hard look in his eyes. He has a few cuts and bruises on his face and neck, but nothing too bad. Louis wonders how he’s looking himself. Is he just as pale as the Alpha? Are there large wounds on his face he doesn’t know of?

“Liam…” He whispers again. “Li… Where are we? How did we get here.?” 

Liam’s eyes soften.

“Oh Lou. You don’t remember?” The omega shakes his head and looks worried up at his friend. 

Just when Liam is about to tell someone clears his throat. 

“I believe we had a deal, didn’t we Alpha?” One of the copy machines says. Louis looks at the two Alphas. They’re kind of handsome, and now that his sense of smell is coming back, he can recognize the scent he smelled earlier. The rainy odor, the spiciness, the lemony scent. It’s amazing. For some reason, Louis is attracted to them both? _‘How is that possible? Two Alphas at the time? And they’re the same?’_

Still, all those questions hurt his head. 

“Do you really think this is the right moment to bring that up? He needs me, more than any of you **right now! He’s my friend, and you have nothing to make him yours”** Liam growls. Louis is shocked to hear his friend talk like that. Liam is a very calm Alpha. Of course, he chased some boys away from Louis in high school, but only with words, sometimes with his scent when it flares up if he’s in protective mode, but never with the growling or the Alpha voice. 

Louis lowers his head submissively and lets out a peep. He doesn’t see the Alphas, but all three of them quiet immediately and look at him. He tries to lay on his right side, facing away from the two strangers but the wound on his lower back prevents that from happening. Another pang of pain flashes through his spine, and he whines again. Liam’s arms immediately tighten around him. The pinecone scent around him becomes stronger again and his mind relaxes again. 

Louis hears some rustling, like a big piece of fabric, is rustled in the wind. 

“Okay, that’s enough boys. I can see he’s on the verge of dropping again.” the omega hears an unknown female voice say. 

“You two, out. I’ll speak to you in a second.” “But mother, we-” “No nothing Edward. Out. Now.” The female speaks. She sounds so strong. Like a real Alpha. Female Alphas are pretty rare, maybe even rarer than male omegas.

“This isn’t over Alpha. We had a deal, you broke it.” Louis hears -probably- one of the Alphas hisses. He slowly feels their heavy presence leave and the ambiance turns to a really chill one. 

“Are you okay omega?” He heard the woman’s voice say. He doesn’t really know who she’s talking to, but he guesses it’s him.

He slowly opens his eyes and sees a kind-looking woman in front of him. She looks middle age, has brown hair and green eyes. She looks nice like she can be trusted, but now that he sees her she can’t be an Alpha. She’s too small and kind for that.

“Okay, let’s get you checked out dear. Louis was it, right?” The women asks in a soft voice as she gathers some supplies. Louis looks at her with wide eyes and nods at her while he shifts a bit in Liam’s arms. The Alpha tightens his arms around him again and whispers sweet nothings into his ear. He listens to his voice while looking at the women.

The women moves around a bit before she gets back to the two. She introduces herself to Louis and Liam as Gaea and the mother of ‘those two beasts’. 

Louis feels Liam’s anger rise again as she talks about the two Alphas but Gaea ignores it. She just continues treating the small injuries on his body. Gaea treats the large gash on Louis’ back while Louis is almost peeping. Omegas tend to feel pain more than Alphas do. They just don’t have the DNA to heal that quickly. Luckily he has his friend and a kind omega to just talk him through.

Gaea checks Liam too. He doesn’t have big wounds and he’s still holding Louis so she can’t check every little injury, but that isn’t needed because Liam is -of course- an Alpha.

“Okay dear, we’re done. Now just rest.” She says to the omega who is almost asleep in Liams. 

“Thank you, Gaea, for what you’ve done for us in just the short amount of time” Liam whispers to the omega.

“Of course Liam. We’ll do everything to make you two feel at home. Just get some rest, for now, cuddle your friend. I don’t know how long I can distract my sons.” She chuckles. It’s obviously a non-threatening statement; Edward and Harry would never attack someone out of nowhere, but Liam is still in some sort of primal state and growls “They have to get to me first.” He snarls. 

Gaea returns just a soft smile. “It wasn’t meant to threaten you, young Alpha. I raised my sons quite well. Although I call them beasts, they’re really just puppies. You just have to get to know them and trust them and vice versa; they have to know you before they can trust you. Give them space. Puppies need someplace to play.” 

With that said, Gaea leaves the hut, leaving a stunned Liam behind to think about what she said.

\--

Edward is pacing back and forth on the edge of the village. Harry sits down against a tree with his head in his hands.

Why would mother send them away? It seems not fair to them. Their omega is in there with another Alpha, and to the brothers, it just doesn’t make sense to him. 

A change of smell makes Harry lookup. Lavender fills the air, and soon enough their mother comes from behind a hut. She looks neutral to Harry as he stands up. Edward looks at him when he does so until also he smells the air and whips his head around to his mother. 

“Mother.” Edward growls angrily. He walks over to her with angry passes but is cut off when Harry shoulders past him. The younger Alpha tackles his mother almost to the ground when he bumps into his mother to hug her. The omega surprisingly wraps her arms around her son, patting him on her back.

“Please tell me he’s okay.” He whispers in his mother's ear. Gaea just tightens her arms around him and wraps him really up in her embrace.

“Of course he is dear, just a little shocked and tired, but nothing more.” She says in the loving voice Harry basically has heard his whole life. 

Meanwhile, Edward steps up behind his brother, just rubbing their heads together and scenting him in order to comfort him. 

He was so up in his own thoughts and anger, he hadn’t thought about his brother’s emotions at all, and he was beating himself up quite a bit for it in his head.

After the three of them stood there for a while they untangled from each other. Gaea takes Harry’s head into her hands and kisses his forehead. Harry almost purrs at all the attention he gets from his mother and brother. It’s amazing. If only there was one beautiful, curvy omega who gave him love as well…

“Okay, let’s go somewhere we can talk and maybe have some family time. How about the lake? We can get some more freshwater while we’re down there.” The Luna suggests. 

Both Alphas nod and go find some bowls to gather water. They follow their mother like lost puppies to the lake. When they arrived, they sit down in the warm sun. Harry lays his head in his brother’s lap, who unconsciously starts to thread his fingers through the long and soft brown strands.

They talk about everything, from the omega to the things that have to be done around the camp, to matings. Gaea scolds on his behavior to the Alpha and the omega. Edward drops his head like a naughty puppy and apologizes to his mother. He also promises to go hunting today so he can get rid of some of his pent up energy and clear his mind. He isn’t really embarrassed but still caught in the act. All he wants to do is please his mother, who blessed him with life. He wants to make her proud and happy, but most importantly, a grandmother. Even though he just as been scolded by his mother, all his thoughts are with the omega back in his parents’ cottage. 

After about two hours of laughing, talking and confessing everything they wanted to, they head back to the camp. Gaea goes to check on the outsiders and help them move to an empty hut for now, while Harry goes to help his father with some Head Alpha chores, Edward prepares himself to go hunting. He’s planning on getting a lot’ for his parents, for Harry and himself, and -of course- for the lovely omega who already stole his heart. And the Alpha, he supposes. 

“Okay, I’m off.” Harry hears Edward say. He has nothing with him, planning to go as his wolf so he doesn’t need any equipment. He does take a beta and an Alpha with him. They also want to go hunting and they can help each other to drag their prizes back home. 

Harry smiles and hugs his brother close, “Be careful, bring some boar back for me. I’m dying for some good bacon” Harry says while scenting him a bit even if it doesn’t help any. Edward is probably going across the river to lose all of his scents, so the scenting right now has zero physical purposes. 

Mentally and emotionally, it does give Harry strength. Just the thought of his brother carrying his scent wherever he goes makes him feel sated, satisfied. 

Edward growls playfully in his ear while biting his neck. “I’m always careful, you know that.” Edward rolls his eyes when Harry whines at the pain shooting down his neck. “And for you, I’ll kill all the boars.” He takes a small step back, giving his brother a final lick across the face before shifting into his wolf form, beautiful all black with sparkling green eyes. The Alpha gives a long howl before disappearing into the woods. The other Alpha and beta follow with a softer howl. 

Harry snickers and shakes his head before going back to finding Zayn and Niall. He has to ask them a huge favor.

\--

“Please, please please Zayn? Just tomorrow, we just need one day to show him around. A-a-aand you like him right? And Niall and Niall likes him too. You can introduce him to Otah, see if they like each other.” Harry begs his friend.

“I don’t know H, isn’t tomorrow a little bit early. The omega just woke up, and Liam is still super protective of him. Maybe we can give them a bit more time?”

“We don’t need more time. Remember Johnny? He had to work just one day after he came.”

“Yeah, and how did that turn out? He turned out crazy. Went batshit and everything. Besides, That has been, what? Thirty years ago. We don’t live in that time anymore. Give it time, everything will just fall into his place.” Zayn reasons, crossing his arms. 

Harry had just burst into their home. Niall was in their nest, taking a nap with their son, so the black-haired Alpha dragged Harry outside again to not wake them up. 

He had never seen Harry like this, so desperate to almost go down on his knees to beg for a favor.

“I know, I know. But… I just can’t wait anymore, and Edward… He’s finally in love. Like, can you believe it? Edward? We just need to get him apart and show him our love.” Harry answers dreamily. 

Zayn looks at his friend. _God, he’s so pretty. And so cute. How can anybody say no to him?_ He sighs. 

“Okay. Euuhh, yeah, sure. I don’t think he will meet Otah yet, but we can get to know each other right? Show him around, teach him some basics. Right?”

Harry’s eyes light up and his smile gets twice as big. 

“Really, Zayn oh my god. You’re an angel! A beautiful, life-saving angel sent from heaven!” He jumps up and hugs his best friend. I love you, I love you, I love you!” He kisses Zayn’s cheek a few times before he starts to run towards the open field.

“Okay thank you, gotta go now, I see you later!” He shouts over his shoulder before he’s gone. Zayn just sighs and shakes his head before going back into his cottage. 

\--

Edward slowly stalks towards the bear. The other Alpha who came with him is on the other side of the river. The beta went tot hunt for some swine on the other side of the mountain. 

He just patiently waits ‘till the other wolf’s scent will hit the bears nostrils so he will be distracted. He only has one second to strike, so he waits patiently, waiting for the right moment. 

Suddenly, the bear lifts his head, nostrils flaring and looking around. At that moment Edwards comes into action, jumping on the bear and going for his jugular. The bear trashes around, growling and roaring while lifting one of his paws to slap the wolf from his neck. Edward yelps when he hits the ground and rolls over right away when he sees two huge paws above him. 

He stands op, growling and biting the air, circling the bear. Edward sees some movement in the corner of his eye, the other Alpha steadily stalks close. Edward lets out a growl and moves to the left. The bear attacks, but is a moment too slow. The other Alpha goes for the hind legs while Edward goes for his neck again, clamping his jaws tightly. The bear roars and tries to move, but both wolves keep at it and after a while, it falls on the ground, lifelessly. The soon-to-be head Alpha shakes his head, just for good measure, to make sure it’s really dead, before letting go. 

Edward licks a bit of blood from his muzzle. His back and side hurt a bit, probably from that fall, but he doesn’t feel anything bleeding heavy, so that’s a win. He turns to his packmate, making sure his injured side is out of sight. He doesn’t want to deal with all that sentimental shit right now. 

_“Thank you, Alpha. You made this a lot easier.”_ He bows his head to where the other Alpha does the same.

_“No problem. Happy to help. I should probably see if the beta needs help, Are you sure you can take it from here?”_

Edward’s eyes go bright for a second. _“Of course, move along. I’ll see you back at camp. Save a small swine for me please.” “Of course, Alpha.”_ With that, he backs away towards the beta. 

Edward sighs and looks at the dead creature in front of him. ‘ _Now, how the hell do I get this shit back home?’_

\--

“I just, I don’t know how? How did we get here?” Louis asks innocently at his friend. Liam sighs and looks at him. “I-I-I really don’t know Lou” The Alpha looks back at the entrance of the cottage.

They moved out of the other hut. The kind omega -Gaea- helped them move. She looks really nice, Louis thinks. It’s the only human he likes on his island. The other ones are just crazy and inhumane.

“It’s like the only place my mother warned me for, and now we’re here.” His lip starts to wobble “My mom, my mommy.” Louis cries. His pheromones start to fill the air with sadness. Liam rushes in again to gather the small man in his arms

“Oh Lou, don’t cry, please. We’ll get through this. We just have to be strong, and stay together.” Liam slowly rubs his back and kisses his head. 

“Just relax, yeah. Don’t get all worked up.” The Alpha whispers. 

Louis continues to sniff while he tries to crawl into Liam’s lap even more. It’s quiet for some time before Louis breaks the silence

“Li, Li. We’ve gotta get out of here.” He looks up with widened eyes. “W-we-we can’t be here! We have to leave, build a raft, swim away! Liam, we’ve-we’ve… We have to go, now!” 

Louis stands up but falls back down with a pained yelp. Liam catches him of course before anything of his body touches the ground again. 

“Lou, okay. Easy there. Think about your health.” Liam lays his friend on his side to inspect the cloths on his wound. He really doesn’t know how medicine and this wound treating works, but he doesn’t see any blood seeping through the rags, so the thinks everything is alright. 

Louis is breathing hard through his nose, trying to calm down. Liam massages his shoulders until he calms down again. 

“Liam,” he breathes “Liam, we have to go. My heat, it-it’s coming.” His breath becomes irregular again “I-I-I I don’t want to have it here. We have to go!” 

The omega tries to stand up again in a haze. His pheromones are all over the room. His normally fresh lemony scent starts to morph into a horrible sour aroma, which can probably even be smelled outside. 

Liam grabs his shoulders when the omega tries to get out of his grip. He scrunches his nose when the sour really starts to reach his nostrils. He tightens his arms and noses the smaller man’s neck. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. Lou, but you gotta understand, we can’t leave. Not now. You know that no one has ever escaped this island.” He tells his friend softly. 

“You and I, we have to stay together. We will find our way out but now is not the time. You’re wounded and weak, your heat will be here soon, and I don’t even know if this is me using my brain or some kind of Alpha instinct I developed.” Liam tries to comfort his friend. The sour smell slowly subsides, and Liam’s fresh pinecone scent takes over again.

“For now, let’s take one day at a time, okay. Just you and I, together. Until then, let’s give this isle a chance, yeah. Maybe get someone to help us out.” 

Louis still sniffs while Liam speaks, as his cries die down. He hides his face in Liam’s neck and sniffs again. His shoulders slump down at the scent. 

Liam rubs his back comfortingly.

“We don’t have to trust anyone -yet. But maybe give them a chance? That omega Gaea seems nice, doesn’t she? I also think she’s quite high up in the ranks. If we stay close to her I don’t think anything will happen to us.” Liam tells the omega. Louis nods and takes a deep breath.

“Yeah, you’re right. We’re in no shape to leave just now,” He sighs. “and I could use some rest, my back is killin’ me.” 

The Alpha immediately rushes to his friends’ aid again and starts massaging around the wound. 

Without noticing, Louis’ scent drifted out of the hut. The sour citrus scent made its way towards the middle of the village where a brother was waiting…

\--

Harry is pacing back and forth, waiting for Edward. His brother is still too far away to talk to him mentally, but he can feel him. He knows his brother is somewhere north of the island. 

Some pack members wander around him, nodding and making small bows at him out of respect, but Harry doesn’t pay much attention to them.

He picks up a signal that goes straight to his heart. It’s Edward. Harry sprints over a small hill and past some trees before he sees his brother in his wolf form. He’s limping a bit while dragging a giant brown bear with him. The oldest brother is lucky to be a big sized Alpha, otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to drag the animal this far. 

The other Alpha and beta are in their human form, both haven two boars and a few rabbits to feast on. 

Harry quickly shifts into his wolf form himself before he goes to greet his brother with a quick bump against his forehead. After that, he takes a step back to help his brother. He

 _“Why are you limping?”_ He’s asking before he grabs the bear by its neck and starts tugging like his brother.

 _“He got to me once, no biggie. It’ll just become a battle scar I can show off.”_ If his brother was in human form, he would be grinning right now.

_“Besides, this will be my first scar to show I’ve hunted for our omega. I can wear it proudly.”_

That statement makes Harry drop the bear to look at his brother. He lets out a small growl.

 _“No fair. I stayed here to make sure that he is save.”_ The younger Alpha grumbles 

_“And that’s equally important, H. You know that. So help me divide our pride and bring this to the skinner workplace, so we can present our lovely Luna with a soft bearskin as soon as possible.”_

With that Harry and Edward start tugging on the dead beast again. When they arrive at the village, pack members want to help their soon-to-be head-Alphas, but both brothers growl and show their teeth to keep them all at distance. This is their pride. They have to do it all on their own, to keep it like that.

They work their asses off at the workplace to skin the beast. They gift some of the meat to their parents. Some they keep for themselves and they trade the rest for a boar. The bones are gifted to pack as well. Some handy workers can probably make some things out o that. Everything gets recycled. While Edward washes the skin, Harry roasts the meat thoroughly, by the advice of his mother. 

-“ _They don’t eat raw meat yet Harry, outsiders don’t to that, maybe not even medium rare. Cook it all the way.” “What do you mean ‘they’?” “The Alpha, Harry. You can’t give the omega meat and not give the Alpha anything. Even if you’re gone, they will share.”_ Gaea only gets a pouting face before Harry starts to cook up the meat.-

It’s the end of the afternoon when Edward and Harry make their way over to the south of the village. It’s a place where the most patrol is, so both outsides can get accustomed to the island, and the patrol can keep an eye on them so they don’t runoff. 

“D’you think he’ll like us?” Harry asks. He has a bowl in each hand. One with fresh water and the other one with warm meat. 

“After he woke up and we almost made him drop again? No, I don’t think so H. Don’t expect too much. Especially not from that Alpha.” Edward grumbles. He’s carrying the large bearskin. Both the Alphas scented the skin just a little bit. Not enough to assert certain dominance over an omega, but just enough to realize its there.

He’s carrying some other clothes and blankets for both the outsiders. Just like with the food, their mother insisted they had to bring the Alpha some warmth as well. 

“Yeah. Well, I hope we get a little bit of a reaction out of him. That would be nice.” Harry answers. 

“Hopefully we’ll be able to bond with him more tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? What’s tomorrow?” Edward frowns. 

“Oh, didn’t I tell you. Zayn will take the Alpha tomorrow. You know, show him around, get something to eat. That way we can talk to Louis, and… yeah, show him around as well.” Harry answers excitingly. Edward hums and looks at his brother. 

“Good work H.” He smiled. His brother sends a wave of love through their bond. Edward returns it, of course.

They’re almost at the hut. The campfire is still on, which is a good sign. They hear the duo talking quietly from the outside. A hint of sour smell hangs in the air around the cottage, but it’s not alarming. The Alphas look at each other to confirm their worries. It’s obviously their omegas scent. He was and still is scared and sad. 

Harry shakes his head. He should’ve known. He should’ve taken his time and check on the hut throughout the day but he didn’t.

His brother feels frustrating through their bond.

“Hey, Harry. Don’t take this personally, okay? You didn’t know, you couldn’t have known. We’re not bonded to him yet, and the field is too far to smell it.-” “It isn’t” Harry interrupts his brother. Edward sighs and continues

“No, it isn’t if we were bonded to him, or had spent more time with him to memorize his scent. But without that all. It is. I came back form hunt with blood all over me. Members were cooking, smoke from fires and the wind was not really in your favor. You couldn’t have smelt this without being mated to him or having spent more time with him to memorize his scent. Believe me, it’s okay.” Edward whispers. It’s hard to comfort his brother with all the things they’re carrying, but he shuffles closer to give a broad lick across his the other Alphas face.

His method seems to work because Harry gives a small smile before he takes a deep sigh. 

“Okay. You’re right.” He gives Edward a quick lick back before they take the final steps to the entrance.

Edward coughs one time before he slides the heavy piece of fabric to the side. Harry goes in first, followed by his older brother.

Inside, they are met with the Alpha and omega huddling close. The brothers take both a moment to close their eyes and breath in and out, to not attack the for them strange Alpha who is keeping their omega warm. 

“What are you two doing here?” Is the first thing they hear before they can open their eyes again.

Edward looks at the younger Alpha, bored look on his face. Harry looks at him confused, not really sure why they get an angry reaction out of the other Alpha before they even can say something. 

“Easy there animal. We’ve brought you some water, food and some skins and blankets to keep you warm during the night.” Edward explains as he dumps everything on the ground expect the bearskin. 

He looks at Louis for the first time. Blue eyes look up at him curiously as his cheek is mushed against the Alphas chest. His smell doesn’t really change. It’s still fresh but with that hint of sourness in it. 

“Yeah, it’s uh… roasted meat, since you guys don’t eat raw or medium-rare. Or do you? We don’t know. There are also some berries in there. A-and fresh water.” Harry explains as he puts both bowls down. He also looks at Louis. The omega must feel his gaze because soon he takes his eyes off his brother and to his own. A warm feeling spreads through Harry’s whole body.

By bending down Harry comes closer to the two outsiders. The Alpha immediately starts to growl and trying to shield the omega from them. It fails because Louis was sitting on his lap, and only by wrapping his arms around the omega he isn’t really protecting it, more like using it as a human shield. 

Still, the scent he sends out is very present.

“Okay easy there, bulky.” Edward chuckles. _‘Man, Zayn has a lot to teach him tomorrow’_ Edward tells Harry in his head. Harry just snorts.

Liam just growls again and tightens his arms around the omega.

“Edward looks down on the two and shakes his head slightly and gets down on his knee next to his brother while unfolding the skin.

“Uhm, listen Louis,” Edward scratched the back of his head. 

“I uh, went hunting today and got you this skin” He hands it over to the omega who tries to take it to him but is blocked by his friend. 

“Liam…” Louis sighs. He sets his small hands on the broad chest and pushes himself out of the hold. 

He takes the skin out of Edwards’s hands and his eyes widen.

“Wow, thanks. It’s eh… very soft.”

“Yeah, I wash- auch!” Edward rubs rib cast. “We washed and skinned it ourselves.” Harry looks satisfied at his brother’s answer.

“It’ll keep you warm during the night.” Harry adds. The omega looks really stunned.

“Thank you, really.” He gives a small smile to both Alphas before it becomes awkwardly quiet again.

Liam still shoots angry glares to the brothers. 

Edward coughs again before he stands up. Harry follows him.

“Okay, well, this should be all for now. You are invited to the campfire but I think you’ll be more comfortable here for now.” Edward says. 

“We should go now. If you need anything, wait until morning.” 

“Goodnight, Louis.” Harry whispers. He lets his pheromones a bit loose to scent the air. He can see the small effect it has on the omega. His shoulders slump just the tiniest bit. 

“Yeah, night Louis. Night bulky” Edward adds with a sort-of annoyed voice.

The Alphas take off, leaving a half-stunned omega and a still angry-looking Alpha behind.

“Goodnight.” Louis whispers to nobody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I hope you liked it! I've tried a new format so please let me know in the comments if you like it like this or I shoud keep the other one (with more space between the phrases)
> 
> I don't know if I'm gonna update next week, I've been trying to update every weekend, but I don't want to have a strict update schedule.  
> Anyway, I think shits going down in the next chapter, I've got some great ideas.
> 
> Stay safe everyone,  
> x
> 
> edit: Omg you guys I just saw that I have more than 1000 hits!!!! I can't believe this, thank you all so so so much. I really didn't thought I would be getting more than just a few hits, but this is amazing! Love you all <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!  
> Another chapter for you guys, It's finally 'starting' 
> 
> Stay safe! x

Louis wakes up more refreshed than he thought he would be. Looking to his left, Liam is still out like a light. His mouth is open and there is a drool puddle under his mouth. 

_ ‘Woah, charming.’  _ Louis thinks to himself.

He yawns and stretches a bit. A pain flash shoots through his back to the wound. He lets out a yelp which causes Liam to wake up. 

“What who where?” The Alpha looks bewildered around him. 

“Easy there, big man” Louis chuckles. Liam’s face softens when he sees the omega. 

“Mornin’ Lou.” He sighs. 

“Yeah, morning to you too.” 

He sits upon the bearskin that had been gifted to him by the two Alphas yesterday. It really kept him warm during the night. Of course, he lay closest to the fire and had the thickest blanket, but it wasn’t a bad night and of course, he woke up sometimes because he thought he heard something, and the food wasn’t really good. It was a sweet gesture, but thoroughly cooked meat and some berries wasn’t a meal to feast on. 

His stomach starts to growl by only thinking about hunger. A pang goes to the omegas heart by only thinking about his mother and her amazing recipes. Her Sunday roast, pasta alfredo, and her potato salad… He misses her so much. 

Louis sighs and goes to sit up. His back still hurts a bit when he rubs the area, but it’s less than yesterday.  _ ‘Those leaves and thinks Gaea put on it must have helped.’ _

The only thing that could help now is something to eat. He looks down at his friend who is still laying down, one arm over his eyes to shield it from the light. 

“Okay, what do you say we put your theory to use? Let’s go find some people and food.” The omega proposes.

Liam’s eyes shoot open. 

“What now?” He asks with fright in his eyes. 

“Yeah, what’s wrong with now? I’m hungry and I’ve gotta pee. Let’s go.” He stands up and goes to the small pile of clothes the Alphas gave them yesterday. 

_ ‘Honestly, what are their names?’  _ Louis thinks to himself as he pulls on some linen shorts and picks up something that’s probably a mix of a tank top and a t-shirt. It’s softer than he thought, and it even stretches a bit. The color is basic brown, but it’s comfortable, like jogger shorts. 

“Wow, copy and paste are really good at predicting our clothing sizes. This fits perfectly.” He looks at Liam and spread his arms. 

The Alpha looks at him from his sitting position while rubbing his eyes. 

“Yeah, I guess. Wait? Copy and paste?” 

Louis giggles “Well, I don’t know their names. Or I don’t remember. They look identical, so I have them a nickname to be able to call them something.” 

“Mmm, how nice? Which one is copy and which one is paste?” 

Before Louis can give a serious, thoughtful answer Liam interrupts him again. 

“You know what? It doesn't matter. You shouldn't talk to those two, it’s dangerous. Are there any clothes for me?”

Louis gathers the rest of the pile and brings it to his friend

“Why shouldn’t I talk to them? What did they do?”

Liam stops putting on his clothes and looks at him with a confused expression on his face. 

“Do you remember anything from you drop?” The omega is quiet for a while before he shakes his head. 

“No, not really. I mean, I know I’ve seen and smelt them when I was in sub drop, but I can’t remember what they said.” He answers honestly. 

“Well okay, those two are Edward and Harry. The taller one with the shorter hair is Edward, the smaller one is Harry. Just, stay out of their way for now okay?” The Alpha tells his friend as he pulls up the shorts

“Why? What did they do to you?” Louis looks curiously at his friend. Liam is walking away from him to the entry of the cottage. 

“Technically l, nothing yet, but I just don’t trust them. They’re no good. I can feel it.” He says as he turns back around for a second. 

“Liam, you gave me a big pep talk yesterday about how we have to give them a chance. Then two Alphas come here and give us food and water and blankets. I think that's not something to stay away from” Louis answers as he crosses his arms and cocks his hip out. 

“Yeah, it is if I know them!” Liam turns around. “They are not what you think.” He growls.

Louis looks shocked at his friend. He almost doesn’t recognize the Alpha in front of him. Liam is always kind and warm Alpha. A bit of a softie, really. And now, he’s acting like some sort of primal man who thinks he is above him.

“Wow man, you’re acting like a real dick right now.” Louis raises his eyebrow at him. “And you’re the biggest hypocrite I’ve ever seen.”

“I’m not being the biggest hypocrite right now, I-” “Yes you are! Listen to yourself man! You boss me around and tell me who and who not I can hang around with! I hate it and you know it. It’s okay if you want to protect me from Alphas that hit on me but these two have been nothing but nice. They gave me that animal thingy!” Louis shouts. As he walks closer to Liam. 

“Louis, trust me, you haven’t seen them when you dropped, they acted like animals as if they owned you.” Liam argues back. He straightens his back and squares his shoulders, towering more than a head over the omega. 

Louis takes a step back to look up at Liam. He shakes his head. 

“The only one who is towering over you and acts like he ‘owns me’ is you,” The omega makes quotation marks next to head. “And if you know me one little bit, you know I hate that!.” He shouts. “Now, if you excuse me, I’m hungry and I have to go pee so move.out.of.the.way.” He tries to growl. It’s not really effective coming from an omega with a cute face and his fluffy hair all over the place.

“If you really think I’m letting you go out there you’re wrong ahhhh-” Louis grips the Alpha by his ear and pushes him aside. The pressure hurts his back a bit but he buffers through. 

He shoves the thick cloth aside and is greeted with sunny beams. 

His squints his eyes against it and takes a few steps forward to stand in the shade. Now that he can see everything, he sees how peaceful it is. 

It’s green and colorful, and  _ alive _ . He sees so many trees and flowers and the grass is so green. It’s not even the same as when he was walking through the forest with Olivia and Georgie. He hears birds chirping and bees buzzing, even this early in the morning. 

Louis is taken out of his little daydream when he feels a presence behind him. Liam goes to stand next to him, a bit more distance than they’re used to.

“Damn, I didn’t think about it being this beautiful here.” He says. 

Louis looks up at his friend for a second before he focuses back on the sight in front of him. He spots an empty-looking place in the right corner of his eyes. He looks at it to see it’s an open field, and there are a lot of people just walking around. He checks quickly on the Alpha behind him before he starts to walk over there. The wound on his back just stings a little when he puts weight on his left side and foot, but it’s not that bad he can’t walk.

“Louis!” Liam whisper-shouts behind him. “Louis, are you crazy!?” He feels Liam walking a few feet behind “Get back here, we can’t just go over there and-” Liam falls silent when he’s met with Louis’ middle finger. The omega looks over his shoulder, smirking at his best friend. His eyes probably say ‘You don’t own me, I do what I want.’

When Louis reaches the clearing he sees the people more clearly. There are quite a lot of them. Most of them are in small groups of three to six.  _ ‘Probably families.’ _ Louis thinks as he walks further to the middle. He feels some gazes on him, but he doesn’t mind

In the middle of the field is some sort of table, or more like a long tree log that has been flatted out on the upside. There are bowls on top of it which are filled with berries, half-raw meat and some ‘things’ that look like granola bars form a distance but are actually pressed up wheat and nuts. Louis scrunches his nose at the thought of eating granola bars without something sugary in it.  _ ‘That shit’s way to healthy for me. I think my body wouldn’t even accept it as food.’  _ He thinks

He looks back up and notices a tripod construction next to the tree log. There are three small trees bounded together. The skin of some sort of animal serves -probably- as a cauldron, hanging over some glowing pieces of coal. When he peaks into it he sees it’s some sort of soup. It actually smells delicious, and Louis’ stomach growls a bit at the thought of eating. 

Just when he’s about to turn around to see if Liam is still behind him he hears someone familiar.

“Hey, you’re awake! I’m so glad to see you!” The omega looks to his left and sees a brown/blond guy walking over him, carrying what seems like a toddler in his arms. He isn’t wearing many clothes, only some shorts and something that looks like a poorly sown tanktop. The toddler only has some pants on, cuddling the young man close.

Louis squints his eyes, knowing he has to recognise this boy

“I’m sorry, I’m a bit disoriented, Do I know you?” He asks sheeply as he crosses his arms in front of him.

“Oh, you probably don’t remember. I was with you when you were down under for a bit. I talked to you quite a bit, so maybe you remember my voice?” The omega says while jostling the baby in his arms. 

Come to think of it, he does recognize the voice and the scent. It’s that sweet mother/baby scent the other omega is sporting.  _ ‘Probably because he has a baby, Louis’ _ He tells himself

“Yeah, yeah. I think that’s it. I do remember your voice.” He scratches the back of his head. “I’m Louis, by the way.” He goes to extend his arm but is suddenly pulled into a hug. He feels something wet dragging over his skin while he’s still squished against the other omega and the toddler, who is looking at him curiously while chewing on his finger.

The other omega releases him when he tries to break free. Louis brings the back of his hand over his cheek and looks shocked up at the omega.  _ Did he just lick me? _

The omega looks back, smiling apologetically.

“Sorry, I didn’t think about the differences in our cultures. We don’t shake hands, but simply give each other a lick. It leaves a bit of your own scent on the other to show you’re friendly and part of a pack. Everyone does it. I’m sorry if I overwhelmed you.” 

Louis looks at his hand and back at the omega. He manages to actually crack a smile. 

“It’s okay, really. Nothing’s wrong with a bit of saliva.” He chuckles. The man smiles back and jostles the toddler once more. 

“So what are your names, if I may ask?” “It’s Niall for me, and Little Otah for this one.” Niall says as he nuzzles the boy’s head. It squeals in delight for a second before wrapping his arms around Niall’s neck. 

Louis smiles at the two and cooes at the toddler when he looks at Louis and sticks his chubby arm at him. Louis smiles and takes the small hand in his own. He takes the few steps back to Niall to make funny faces at the child 

He’s probably looking with heart eyes at the baby. He’s in a complete trance and doesn’t even hear Niall talking to someone. 

“Louis?” He’s pulled out of his trance by the sound of his name. When he looks up he sees Gaea standing next to Niall with a big smile on her face. Niall too, he looks like he just won the lottery. He probably doesn’t even know that it means but if Louis would win one, he would look like this. 

The brown-haired omega quickly straightens his back. It still hurts a bit and his face scrunches up in pain a bit. 

“Ohh dear, that’s why I came here. We should take a look at your injury.” 

Louis nods and says goodbye to Niall and Otah.

Gaea takes him by the shoulder and guides him over to a different cottage on the edge of the field. It’s a lot bigger and she explains that this is the healing hut where most of the injured go to. ‘The other one is just for serious injuries.’ 

She instructs him to take off his shirt and to lay on his front. She takes off the rag to inspect. The past is a bit cracked, so she washes it off with water and a gentle touch.

A new paste is put on the wound again and Louis feels way better. It has a cooling effect, keeping the stingy pain at bay.

He keeps thanking the older omega for everything she has done for him in just the short time he knows her.

“It’s no problem young omega, that’s what I’m here for.” She smiles back while cleaning the used space. Louis puts his top back on and waits a bit awkwardly while she’s busy.

“Why don’t you go back and eat something? Just take a bowl from the corner over there.” She tells him. 

Louis takes a bowl and thanks the omega one last time before returning to the field. He looks around him, trying to find, Liam, Niall, or someone he slightly recognizes. He sees Liam standing near someone with black hair and a dominant Alpha posture. It looks like he and Liam are almost flirting, slightly touching each other’s arm and laughing about thins the other one said.

He fills his bowl with the soup, it’s the most edible looking and probably the most filling food from the table. He does take some berries in his hand to snack on while letting his soup cool off a bit. 

Turning around again, he spots two figures. One of them takes a look over his shoulder to look straight into Louis’ eyes. He turns back and whispers something in the others ear while trying to not jump up and down.

The words of Liams’ speech just half an hour ago is still fresh in his mind, but looking back over his shoulder he sees his best friend totally transfixed by the other Alphas touches and words, he decides to just go for it and makes his way over to the two Alphas. The closer he comes, the more prominent the smell becomes. He realizes it’s the same smell the blanket carried with it, just less present. They smell nice, just the right amount of freshness and Alpha musk.

When he’s only a few feet away from the two, he hears them whispering and swearing rat each other.

“Shut up Edward! Let him take his time. You’ve heard mother.” The slightly smaller one grits through his teeth. The other one rolls his eyes and takes the bowl they’ve been sharing in his left hand and makes a fist from his right to punch his brother in the upper leg. It must’ve hit a sore muscle because the other one lifts up his leg and whispers. 

The playful banter gets to Louis and he lets out a giggle. Just a small, innocent giggle.

With that, the two-man freeze up. 

\--

Harry hears the most amazing sound he’s ever heard. Soft and sweet, like a summer breeze. He turns his head slightly to the left to look at his brother, who looks just as shocked. Within a second, they’ve both turned around. Edward still has a mouth full of beef, he’s chewing rapidly, trying to get rid of the food but not making a fool of himself by choking in front of his soon-to-be mate. 

“Hi.” The omega manages to say while making a small wave gesture with his hand. The only thing Harry’s brain can do is waving back while keeping scary eye contact. He’s not saying anything, just waving.

Louis looks back with a pained expression and waves again but breaks the eye contact to look at Edward. The older brother realizes he’s being looked at and shakes his head slightly. He gives Harry another punch, this time in the rips. 

“Hi, Luna. I mean… Louis. Hi, Louis. Hi, how are you?” Edward manages to say. He gives the young man in front of him a smile, showing off his teeth to show to the omega.

The omega smiles back, showing his small canines, just slightly pointy.

“Hi, uhh Edward? I think that’s you, right?” The Alpha nods and keeps himself at bay not to go all in and scent his whole body as a greeting.

“Yes, that’s me. Hi, you’ve heard everything we said?” “No, not everything. Just the last bit. I know you’re Edward, I don’t know who the creepy one staring at me is.” Louis nods his head towards Harry who is still gaping at Louis while holding his right rib cast.

“That’s Harry, he’s easily impressed.” The taller Alpha rolls his eyes when Harry focusses on him instead of the beautiful creature in front of him.

_ “You dick, so introduce yourself. You’re making a fool or yourself.”  _ Edward tells his brother. 

Harry just growls before focussing back on Louis.

“Hi, uh Louis. I’m Harry. It’s so nice to see you again. How was your night?”

_ “Dude, you’re the worst at small talk” “SHUT UP EDWARD!” _

Louis giggles again. “Hi Harry,” He blushes. “I’ve slept well, thank you. I wasn’t cold cone during the whole night thanks to your, err… skin-thingy” the omega manages to say while blushing a bit

Both Alphas release their pheromones when they hear the compliment. 

Edward puffs his chest out with pride at the complement of  _ keeping him warm _ . Even though he wasn't there, he still did a good thing. 

Harry’s heart swells up with love, thinking about the omega cuddled up in the bearskin, nuzzling at the scent. 

“No problem omega, any time.” Harry purrs lazily. His brother hums in agreement. 

It’s awkward for a few seconds until the bothers compose themselves again and ask if Louis wants to sit with them. The omega nods and they move to the side where he sees Niall again with Otah. Edward goes to get some more food for them all while the others fall in easy conversation. 

At some moment, Louis even takes Otah from Niall. It’s a very special moment because the mother doesn’t trust everybody with his puppy. It’s extra special for Harry, seeing Louis’ true mother instincts come to the surface. The only sad thing is that it isn’t Harry’s own pup. 

“How come you’re so good with kids?” Niall asks as he steals some berries from Edwards’s hand.

Louis freezes for a second. The air around them shifts immediately and waves of sadness crash over Louis. Louis’ normally fresh scent morphs into a sour smell. The freshness is gone and the slight spiciness he always supports stings while breathing. The twins react quite quickly, both taking a seat on either side of the sad omega, even if it breaks some boundaries. 

Both Alphas let their pheromones loose, a musky scent overwhelms the younger man and he lets himself easily being pulled into a chest. He presses the toddler tightly to his chest. Otah has a feeling something is wrong and hugs his new friend tightly as he would to his father and mother. 

After a while of Niall sitting uncomfortably alone and Louis being overwhelmed by all the smells and sounds of purrs and kinds words he decides to break the silence.

“I eh… I had a brother, have a brother. Georgie is his name. He is only a baby…” Louis sniffs as he buries his head into one of the brother’s chest again. For some reason, it’s so comfortable and warm, and… safe. 

The brothers don’t mind, secretly talking with each other through their bond, like love-struck omegas crushing over a hot Alpha.

Niall apologizes every other minute about being too noisy. He promises to never make Louis uneasy again and if he wants to talk to anybody, he can always come to him.

Louis blushes at all the love he’s gotten the past minutes. The two Alphas were so sweet and so loving.  _ How could Liam see something wrong in them? _

It takes some time before everything is back to normal. Otah is back with Niall, cuddling and babbling to Harry while Edward is still with Louis, massaging the omega’s scalp while making small talk. 

Louis takes the opportunity to observe the Alpha from up close. His face is really symmetric. The jawline clenches and unclenches every time the Alpha smiles or talks. He truly has his looks from his mother. The similarity with his mother is almost unreal. Louis does wonder where their father is. He hasn’t seen him yet. 

The Alphas’ eyes seem to sometimes change color. It’s probably the light that reflects on them, but still. Every time he moves or says something, those eyes change into a different shade of green.

After a while, Harry joins them again when Niall announces that he’s going to put Otah down for his nap.

Louis listens dreamily to everything Harry says or explains. His drawl is hypnotizing, it’s so nice and the omega relaxes totally into all the attention that is given to him.

He also asks every question he can think of while still getting a scalp massage and looking at the clouds go by

“Do you always eat breakfast together?” “No, only if we had a good hunt or here is a celebration, like today. It’s a full moon tonight.” Harry answers

“How big is your pack?” “I think we have around sixty people? Not sure, but something around that.” Edward tells him. Louis hums.

“How come you have English names, but some have like, different names. Does that make sense? Like your mother. It’s not really a name I’ve heard before.” No, it isn’t.” Edward chuckles. “H, why don’t you take this one? You’re more history-based. “Harry smiles and goes to lay down next to Louis, their heads touching.

“You’ll see, our ancestors were washed up, just like you. They came from the outside world, or your world to be more clear. That was back in 1768. The ship capsized and washed up on this island. After days of trying to make a raft and escaping the island, they came to realize they couldn’t break through the rides.” Harry takes a moment to read the emotion on Louis’ face to see if he was still good with the story. The omega looks him with a fascinated face, eyes sparkling a bit. He must’ve realized what the Alphas doing because he taps his fingers against Harry’s nose

“Continue,” He hums. “I can take a story like that, no worries. ‘M not made of sugar.” Harry smiled and lifts his head to bite at the finger and Louis squeaks, pulling his hand back. Within a moment, Edward takes the small hand in his big one and kisses the finger gently. The smaller man’s omega biology gets the best of him and he blushed like crazy. Amazed by himself how he can be so affected by such a small gesture. Harry continues with the story when Edward drops Louis’ hand.

“So after they realized they couldn’t leave, they decided to explore deeper into the forest and set up camp on a safe place. They took everything they could that has also been stranded, like books, paper, blankets, and even some knives or utensils. 

They decided to write as much as they could, like how they got here, what they did, hunting techniques, how to make weapons. Everything. They even wrote about the outside world, wrote down the most important people, and what they did. They kept track of everyone who died and everyone who was born. It’s incredible how organized they were, even back in the day. 

They wrote down complete English guides, surviving guides, biology books, and simple maths for all the future generations; that’s why we speak English. 

Almost everyone has to learn about history and English. Some only view their own family tree, as Edward did.” Said Alpha lets out a grunt as he caresses the omegas shin. Harry giggles and continues.

“Others -like me- studied more of history. More of everything, really. I like to learn new things.” Harry turns his head to the left to look at Louis. The smaller man is still fascinated but with a furrow in his brow.

“But if you guys know so much from how it was and how up to date you are, why don’t you try to go back to the mainland?” Louis asks innocently. His eyes have a glint of hope in them. 

Edward sighs

“We tried Louis. Or, well, They tried. For over fifty years. But you can’t change nature. The tide and the currents are too strong. Nothing gets out of it and almost nothing gets in. That’s why it’s so uncommon for you to stand here. The last one who got stranded was somewhat over thirty years ago.” He squeezes the omegas toes one by one, wondering how they can be so small and delicate.

“Oh, I see.” Louis sighs. For the second time today, a somewhat sour smell fills the air. Both Alphas curse their wolves for still not being able to feel their omegas’ emotions. 

Harry cuddles into his right side while Edward shuffles closer to his head and takes his hands. Their own pheromones do their work again by calming the omega, making him feel  _ safe. _

Louis shudders out a breath as he engulfs in the warmth he’s given. He can’t explain how he feels about the brothers, but something just  _ clicks _ .

Harry nuzzles his hair, taking a deep sniff of the scent. It isn’t as strong as it is in his neck and Harry has a hard time controlling himself because it’s still a bit inappropriate to sniff somebody’s scent gland if you don’t even know them two days, even for Harry. 

“We’re so sorry this happened to you Louis, we really are,” Edward says with a soft look on his face. He massages Louis’s hands “but please, don’t hesitate to come to me, or Harry, or mother. Know that you’re not alone. We can help you get through this.” He takes one hand and places a delicate kiss on it. Louis -again- blushes and looks away, turning his head into the crook of Harry’s neck.

“Yeah, Lou” The other Alpha mumbles in his hair. “You’re so strong, I can sense it. Adapting to a new life isn’t easy, but Ed and I will do our best to try to make it the tiniest bit easier.” The Alpha takes his head out of Louis’s hair to look him in the eyes. Louis looks up from his hiding spot in his neck. He takes a deep breath in and out. It quivers on the exhale but the look in the omegas eyes is determined.

The omega looks from one to the other and grins, a few crinkles appear near his eyes. Edward lifts one hand to wipe over them, muttering a soft ‘gorgeous’ under his breath. 

Harry is staring dreamily into the deep blues, who are looking back at him into mossy green ones. Louis gets a tingly feeling in his lower belly. The one that you feel when you’re excited, like when you’re in a roller coaster.  _ ‘That’s new, are those… feelings? love? What do I do with this? How do they feel?’ _

The omega realizes he’s still staring deep into Harry’s eyes, so he composes himself by breaking the silence.

“Thanks, you two. Man,” Louis chuckles. “I really owe you two a lot. You’ve offered yourselves up twice to comfort the needy omega. Normally that’s Liam’s job.”

Both Alphas growl. The air shifts again, musk filling the area. “Well, tell them he isn’t needed anymore. You have us now.” Edward gives him a big toothy smile, making it look like he didn’t just tell Louis to not bother his best friend with his feelings anymore. 

“Will do big guy.” Louis smiles back and gives the Alpha a pat on his chest. 

It’s quiet for a while. No one wants to disturb the peaceful, cuddly atmosphere. Until Harry does.

“Would you like to go for a walk? We can show you the isle.”    
Louis’s whole face brightens even more. Edward chuckles at the thought of being so happy about a walk. 

The omega sits up and looks at Harry still laying down.

“I would love to.”

  
  


\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I hoped you liked it. Let me know in the comments!
> 
> I also wanted to ask if you guys could help me find this fic;  
> It's also a a/b/o fit with Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall as a pack and Louis feels weird and he meets Harry at the coffee station or something and Harry asks 'any moongazing lately?'
> 
> I've been looking for it for a while now, can't find it:( So if you know which one I'm talking about please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you have a great week  
> x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it's been a while, sorry for that. I'll try to update the next one as soon as possible. 
> 
> I just wanted to say that I stand with everyone out there risking their safety for fighting for their and others’ human rights. Just know that you are heard. You are loved.   
> Please stay safe and help others where needed. 
> 
> Also. do keep in mind that this is a fictional story. It’s completely made up and doesn’t have any parallels to what happens in real life. This is not how I see the world or how I want to see the world. This is only a fictional world.

“And that there is the vulcano. It’s inactive and small. No one has ever seen it explode. There were some minor earthquakes throughout the two and a half decades we live here but they believe it’s inactive.” Harry explains as they walk up a small hill. 

Louis walks in between the two Alphas. It must be a funny sight to see a small omega walk in between two broad, tall men who are towering above him, but Louis doesn’t mind. He’s engulfed in the smell. It’s as if he’s walking through a forest when it just rained. Pinetrees surround him, along with fresh grass and a bit of musk. And, both Alphas are very warm because the Alphas temperature lays higher than by betas or omegas. 

Louis is truly in heaven. He’s clinging to Edward’s arm while holding Harry’s wrist. The younger Alpha points all seeings out with his left arm, refusing to let go of the omegas hand

The omega is happy that both Alphas calmed down and aren’t that jittery around him anymore. Edward was quite easy from the start, but Harry stuttered and blushed throughout the walk a lot when Louis asked something or said something quite flirty. It’s funny seeing the Alpha write under his gaze. 

“Wait, do you guys know what year it is?” Louis asks bewildered. He hasn’t really thought about that whole concept. 

“Yeah, we do. It’s in 2010.” Harry smiles. “But how? I don’t understand.” Louis asks. 

“The first ones who got stranded knew it was 1768, so they took that day as the start of a new year and started counting 365 days from then. They didn’t keep up with the months. We know what they are, but it morphed back into moons. We just live in moons and seasons. It’s easier.” Edward explains. Louis nods. It sounds easy, but at the same time so much. To reinvent all different time systems, and prehistorical settings, it sounds exhausting. 

They sat down on top of the hill. Louis rests his head on Edward’s shoulder while Harry goes to lay down to put his head on Louis’ lap, invading his personal space. Louis immediately starts to play with the long brown curls. Harry closes his eyes and starts humming contently.

“But you guys don’t know what's happened after 1768 around the world, right?” Louis asks innocently. 

“We do, a bit,” Harry says while peeking one eye open. “Every once in a while a book washes up. After it dries we’ll try to read it.” 

“So you know about the world wars?” “We do, sadly. I wish I didn’t know. Sometimes not knowing is better than knowing…” Harry says. Louis nods again. He understands. Sometimes he wishes he didn’t know either. 

“But we don’t know the details like you do, perhaps. We wanted to ask Johnny, but he won’t answer any of the questions.

We only know there was something with Germany and France and Russia and all these countries, but not like, exactly what when and how and why. But if you want to share your wisdom sometimes we would love to bring you to the library? You can speak to one of the smartest people on the isle. They mostly teach everyone else.” Harry proposes as he looks up into the beautiful eyes. 

Louis looks down and gives a grin. “Yeah, I would love that. It’ll be nice to share what I know and how it works right now out in the world.”

“Great! Now that you two are done with all the boring stuff like that, can we continue? I want to show you the cliffs, Lou.” Edward shoulders the omega lightly. Louis sighs. “I want to, but my back hurts a bit so I don’t know if I’m able to climb-” “I’ll carry you!” Harry springs up and tugs on Louis’ arm. 

Edward growls and grabs the omega by his hips -being careful of the wound- and tugs him to his chest. “No, you do not. You just got a long-ass conversation with him while he was caressing your hair. It’s my turn now” He wraps his arms just a bit tighter around the omega to prove his point.

“No Edward! It was my idea. You already proved your point that you are strong by hunting a whole bear, let me please” Harry tugs on Louis’ arm again and Louis giggles through the whole course, even though it hurts a tad bit.  _ ‘Two Alphas fighting for me to carry me.’ _

Both boys stop when Louis starts to laugh louder during their tug of war. It’s like music. Sweet, high, and bubbly. 

“Okay okay easy you two!” Louis giggles as he rests his body weight against Edward’s chest. 

“I have to be carried two times, back and forth. So Edward will carry me up the cliff and Harry can carry me back to… the camp thingy.” Louis stands up and tugs Edward up. He gives Harry’s hand a tight squeeze before climbing on Edwards back. 

Harry growls under his breath when Edward sends him a sinister smirk. But when he starts walking with Louis on his back Harry is met with the most gorgeous view ever. 

_ “He might’ve chosen you Eddie, but guess who gets to look at his butt the whole way up.”  _

The oldest Alpha stops for a second before he grumbles and starts walking again when Louis asks what’s wrong.

Yeah, Harry won this round.

\--

“It’s so beautiful!” Louis says dreamily from Edwards back. Harry chuckles as he goes to stand next to his brother. He lays a hand on his brothers’ shoulder, who takes a deep breath trying to get the oxygen back into his lungs. 

His face is beat red at the exertion of carrying the omega to the top of the cliff. 

_ “Underestimated, brother?” “Shut up Harry. I’m not afraid to push you off this cliff.”  _ Edward growls. 

“Helloo? What are you growling about? It’s like you’re having a conversation without talking or something. 

Harry shakes his head and chuckles while helping Louis down from his brothers back. 

“It’s nothing. Just some telepathy. Nothing more.” He brushes some hair out of the omegas face while Louis looks up at him weirdly. “Just some telepathy? You can talk to each other? With your mind?” Harry looks up sheepishly at his brother and back to the omega. “Yeah, that’s what we do. When you’re mated, packmates, or when your souls are intertwined -like Edward and I- you can talk to each other through your mind.” Harry tells with a weird smile on his face. 

Louis’ expressions change from confused to impressed. “That's pretty cool. So you’re saying that you can talk to anyone from your pack right now?”

“Well, it’s not that. It has distance limitations. We mostly talk with each other while in wolf form.” Edward explains while he sits down. Louis goes to sit next to him. “Wait, wolf form? I thought that was something that wasn’t possible anymore. We learned that as hierarchy and monarchy developed humankind lost that kind of power?” Louis asks.

“They did.” Harry goes to sit next to him. “The first humans who set foot on this isle weren’t able to shift and the harsh winters took its toll on our ancestors. Many of them died. So after the first two winters, the primal instincts kicked back in and they were able to shift. Ever since then it’s been in our genes. The smallest pups can do it.”

“I can’t shift.” Louis whispered while he looked down. Even though it is still summer. He doesn’t know how to survive a winter on this island. It’s not like he can leave, the twins made that very clear. Somehow he has to 

The omega feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up at Edward’s kind-looking face. His normally harsher eyes turned soft, and he gives Louis a lazy smile. It spreads a warm feeling through the omegas' body. It’s comforting. Even if it’s just a smile. Something inside him just feels  _ right _ . 

“Don’t you worry omega. We will be here every day from now on.” Edward gives him a subtle wink. Again, it warms Louis’ hart.

Louis feels something different on his other shoulder. He breaks eye contact with the oldest brother in order to see Harry resting his head on Louis’ shoulder, also looking dreamily in his eyes. Some stray curls of the Alpha tickle his neck, but he doesn’t mind.

“Yeah, Lou. Don’t you worry. There are some remedies and tricks to find your wolf. You’ll be perfectly safe. 

Louis smiles. He switches back and forth between the brothers, both their attention still on him. It feels so safe with them it’s almost scary. He knows them for less than 24 hours, but even with that little time, it feels like he’s known them for months. 

He’s hit by the thought of his parents, his family. It rips his heart almost in half. The almost amazing picture we painted in his head only minutes ago quickly fades away. 

_ ‘My parents. Mom and Dad. Do they know I’m still alive? Do they even know he’s missing yet?’  _

It has only been a few days without contacting them, they might think he has a bad internet connection or something.’

Louis is ripped out of his thoughts then he feels Edward adjusting his weight. It’s a small movement but still enough to bring him back to reality. 

A quick glance over to the oldest Alphas facial expressions lets him know that his train of sad thoughts carried outside his head through his body language.

He forces smiles and tries to hold back his tears as he focuses back on the gorgeous view in front of him, not really knowing that to say. It’s a bit blurry at the edges where his tears are.

It’s quiet for a few minutes. Edward and Harry exchange some words with his head. Harry panicked that Louis hasn’t said anything, and Edward reassuring him that everything is okay.

_ ‘Take a breather H, everything is fine. He’s just overwhelmed. Give him time.’ ‘Ughhhh how long ‘till we can communicate with him. I want to know.’ _

“Hey, Lou. Talk to us. Please.” Harry whispers after quite some time. 

“My parents. I don’t even know if they know I’m gone yet. And my siblings. I will never see them grow up.” He whispers. More tears pooling in his eyes. “Hell, I don’t even know if my parents told them yet.” 

The omega doesn’t even know what happens next. It’s all a blur and happens fast, but he feels arms around him, warm against his skin. He hears soft rumbles coming from the chest he’s pressed up against, and warm encouragements from the one behind him. He’s consumed in a heavenly smell of a forest, citrus fruits, and musk. It’s amazing, so soft as if he’s walking on clouds.

They stay like that for some time. Louis relaxes into the moment. For the first time since he’d gained consciousness, he feels the throbbing pain of missing his family and friends slowly subside.

  
  


\--

  
  


They walk back from the cliff a few hours later. Louis talks about everything he did back in England. Both brothers don’t know what football is and Louis is -almost- offended before he realizes that they couldn't know. He talks about how a normal day at school looks like, his favorite food and color, and why Georgie doesn’t like bananas. 

Harry is deeply offended by that comment, as bananas are his true love. He makes a pained sound in his throat, and Louis stands still to look at him. 

Even if it’s been just a day, he gets better at reading their expressions and their language. It’s fascinating how his instincts flare up when he’s in the wild and surrounded by others.

“Really? You’re offended by that? Aren’t you a wolf? You eat meat right?” 

“Ahh, yes we do young omega, but we’re also human. Just like you, we need the vitamins in fruits to stay healthy and for Harry, that is, is through bananas.” Edward explains as he traces his thumb over the backside of Louis’ hand. The two have been holding hands since they left the cliff when Edward wanted to make sure Louis had someone to lean on while climbing down. 

“And we do have a whole lot of them, so you better like them.” Harry brushes his hand down the back of the smaller mens back, lightly following the spine downwards while they walk and back up again. Careful of the wound and not going to low.

Louis hums as they start to walk again. The Alphas explain some things here and there about places they pass and past experiences.

“What’s on the beach down there?” Louis points as he sees a large open beach with white sand and light blue water. It’s beautiful. He tries to let go of Edward’s hand in order to walk to the beach, but the steal grip on his hand doesn’t give in.

“This is the eastern beach Louis, and you’re not allowed to go there.” Edward says with a deep voice and authority laced within. Louis swallows and looks up. 

“What do you mean? What happened here.?” “We found you here, or, our patrol found you here. You and your friend were literally laying on the border that divides the isle in two.” Harry says. “Luckily for our pack to find you first, otherwise the shadow pack would’ve claimed you.” Edward fills in. 

A shudder goes down Louis’ spine. He knows the shadow pack. They talked about it this morning during breakfast, but not in the way Edward spits the name out. 

“Claimed?” “Yes Louis, claimed.” The oldest Alpha looks down into his eyes, a dark green focusses on his face. 

Edward nods. “You see, In our pack, we respect our omegas. We have a hierarchy in our pack, a ranking system to keep balance. No one gets left out or disrespected, everyone has a place and a purpose. Of course, Alphas have biologically more power, and we demand our respect from our omegas, but we know you are vital. Without omegas no pups, no new generation, and no life. You give us life and keep us alive. It’s what makes you omega. Same as for the Alphas. They’re needed to raise puppies, protect their loved ones, and provide for their family. It what makes us, us.” Edward ends. 

Louis nods and lets it sink in. He carefully sits down on the grass. Of course, the two Alphas follow him immediately. Edward still holds his hand, carefully rubbing it between his two thumbs.

He understands the Alphas’ point of view. It’s a bit one-sided, but he tries to understand. He imagines being in the wild as omega and having to hunt, provide and protect while not having a lot of muscle structure, having to need a lot of sleep and being smaller than Alphas, All the while they would be jumping off the walls with all the pent up energy, not knowing that to do and losing patience quickly if something won’t work.

It’s crucial to reproduce to survive on this island, to have a new generation take care of the older ones, and bring back life. 

If someone would’ve made a comment like this before he washed up here, Louis would’ve jumped out his skin and make sure to let that one know they are equal and are the same. And even after Edward’s explanation he still feels the same. They  _ are _ equal. They deserve the same treatment, but being able to rely on biology in some situations is required to survive in the wild. 

“I think I understand.” Louis states. “You respect me and see me as an equal, but we have different goals in life. You trust your biology to make the right choice as an Alpha to protect and survive, and you will not repress your biology to let Alphas and omegas do the other’s duties.” He ends. Edward smiles “Exactly. Alphas are made as they are, as are omegas. Stay in your own lane, don’t cross. You’re to do as what you’re made to do.” It’s a strong and short statement, but he really understands. He doesn’t see Edward and Harry sitting at home, talking to other Alphas while omegas are hunting, or being hunted. No, not a lot of omegas would survive their first hunt. 

“Okay, so what does it have to do with that shadow thingy?” Louis asks. Harry chuckles before he choughs one and turns serious again. 

“The shadow pack definitely leans more towards the wolf side while being in the wild as they spend most of their time in that form. They have a few Alphas, but only one true Alpha couple. They have to complete power over everything; food, territory, and who to accept.” Harry explains “Next is the Betas. They’re chosen by the Alpha couple, a sort of second in command, just like Zayn will be our Beta. Next, they have the hunters, healers, and their patrol warriors. I think the names speak for themselves?” Asks Louis, who nods. “Harry looks at Edward for a second and swallows. Edward nod back at his brother, telling him to continue. 

“And.. last are the omegas.” Harry breathes. “They’re not allowed anything, get the last scraps and have to carry a lot of pups in order to keep the pack going. Most of them die during winter, because of the poor hunting season. They die of starvation, or are left behind if they’re weak or simply killed if there’s not enough food.” Harry stops for a second. He looks down, not daring to look at the omega.

The young Alpha doesn’t understand, he never had. How can you treat a divine creature like that? They’re able to give life! He would never even think about doing that to an omega, -no one in their pack would- and never ever to Louis. If Harry had the option, he would carry him everywhere, make sure he would never lift something heavy or not worry about food. Harry would provide for everything to keep this beautiful creature happy.

A whimper breaks the silence. Harry whips his head towards the sound, as does Edward. It only takes about half a second to realize it’s the omega. The small man stands leaning forward, arms wrapped around his stomach and head bowed. The Alphas take his trembling body between theirs for the second time today. 

“Oh Lou, I’m so sorry. But I hope you understand why we can never let you go there. If Todu finds you on his territory we can’t do anything.” “I know, and I understand it’s just, a lot to wrap my head around in a few hours. Last month it was in a world where I have the same chances as everyone else, regardless of gender, and now, I live next to a murderer who’s killing my fellow omegas because we are not the same as Alphas.” 

“We know omega, but please remember, you can do everything. We’ll take you hunting every day, we’ll teach you everything we know if that’s what you want. We’ll do anything to keep you happy Louis, promise. But we can’t promise you can do everything just like you’re used to. We’ll try, really, but remember your goals and your strengths. We’re not the same, but we’re still equal.”

Louis, again, sniffs it out. He takes some deep breaths in, subconsciously burying his head into Harry’s neck and breathing in the delicious scent. It’s comforting and calms him down. The Alpha immediately releases more pheromones, only realizing it when it already happened. 

_ ‘Holy shit, Ed.’ _ Harry exclaims as the omega rubs his nose against his scent gland. He looks up to his brother who is draped against the omegas back, nosing the smaller boys’ hair, eyes closed.

_ ‘Yeah, I know. You’re stinking up the whole place.’  _ Edward smirks without opening his eyes.

Harry huffs and rolls his eyes.  _ ‘You know what I mean, his instincts are kicking in.’ _

Edward buries his nose in Louis’ hair, gently sniffing it. When he opens his eyes he directly focuses on his brother. A loopy smile on his face and his eyes a bit unfocused.

_ ‘Yeah.’ _

\--

  
  


They walk back during sunset. Harry carries Louis on his back for the last part. Louis still has his head in the Alphas neck, the smell keeping him sated and calm. He listens to Edward and Harry talk about their pack, the island, and what’s for dinner. He chips in something here and there, humming and agreeing. When they make it to pack grounds when the sky begins to change, a beautiful display of reds and oranges. 

They walk into the open field. Louis sees some people busy with what he thinks is dinner, although, he’s not sure. 

Harry puts him down gently on the grass. The Alpha turns around to face him while Edward comes closer and leans his chin on his brother’s shoulder. It’s adorable to see Harry just tilt his head a bit closer to his brother.

For a second, Louis goes back to the morning, how they were just to men for him, nothing more. And now, not even twelve hours later, after a lot of talks, questions, answers, and affection, they already feel like so much more. 

He can feel himself blushing as he divers his gaze to the ground. He wiggles his toes into the makeshift slippers.

“I, uh… Thank you both for today.” He looks up to see two identical smiles. Harry’s dimple popping on the left, Edwards on the right. 

“It was our pleasure omega. We could do it over again soon, discovering the northern side of the isle.” Edward smiles as Louis brushes even more. Being called omega by Edward sets something off in him. If someone would’ve called him that before he came to the island he would scream and curse and make sure he wouldn’t be degraded like that, but being here in the wild changes something. 

“Yeah, sure. I would love that.” 

It’s quiet for a bit before Harry speaks up.

“Okay, well, we have to take care of some things. Why don’t you relax a bit? Maybe visit mother. She can re-dress your wound? Or you can find Niall and cuddle with Otah? Or, or your friend-” 

Louis giggles as Harry rants on.

“Yes, I go do that. Thank you, Harry.” Louis goes up to give the Alpha a hug. Harry closes his arms like a cage around the omega and fits his head in Louis’ neck. He breathes in and exhales shakily and pheromones fill the air around him. The smaller man tries to let go but the Alpha won’t bulge. He looks at Edward with pleading eyes. The brother rolls his eyes and elbows Harry into his ribs. The younger Alpha grunts but let’s go hesitantly. Louis smiles and looks up into the green eyes. He’s met with a matching smile before Harry grabs his head between his two hands and gives a broad lick across his cheek before stepping back. It’s effective as even more of Harry’s scent clings to him right now.

Louis stands perplexed for a second before he hears Edwards low chuckle. He stands closer and bumps his nose against the omegas cheek, also leaving a bit of his scent on the omega, just more subtle. 

“Take your time omega. Relax for a bit, find our mother and your friend. We will find you again for dinner.” He leans back a bit, licking his other cheek before standing back and grabbing Harry’s arm. The Alpha lets him being dragged away while he looks over his shoulder, waving with his one hand. Louis blushes and carefully waves back before turning around to find Gaea or Liam.

  
  


\--

  
  


He finds Gaea on her hut up the hill. He politely waits on two of her healer students are done before he goes up to her. 

She cleans his wound while he talks about the day and her sons. She laughs as he quietly admits that he quite likes them and thanks her for birthing them. 

“I figured already young omega, but thank you for trusting and telling me.” She smiles. 

She spills some juicy details about young Edward and Harry, Louis feels himself falling deeper with every story. 

When they were eight and went berry picking and ended up having a fight which left them with red and purple spots on their skin for almost a week, or when they were thirteen and went fishing in the lagoon and ended up in toppling onto each other, which resulted in their first kiss and two very confused boys. Or his favorite: when they were eighteen and were separated for two days: Edward going to the border of their island to take his first patrol on his own, and Harry going to the north to not being able to distract his brother and spending some time with his mother while learning a bit more about healing. The two ended up being almost depressed and flew into each other's arms when they have reunited again, Harry almost weeping and even Edward chanting loving words over and over while even shedding a tear himself.

It’s cute, he thinks. The fact that they are so big and scary to everyone but each other touches him deeply.

The next fifteen minutes fly by. Gaea sends him on his way again, reminding him that they most likely will be gathering on the field in a short while. 

He walks around a bit, following some narrow paths that lead to some huts and cottages. He tries to greet the people he sees but it’s still a bit weird. Obviously they know he’s not from here. 

He decides to sit down for a bit, resting his back against a tree while listening to some birds. 

It’s not long until he hears some shuffling in the bushes to his left. He feels his hard immediately hammering in his chest, telling him to run and find coverage. The shuffling continues along with a wild, very musky scent. It’s strong. He tries to breach through his mouth as he stands up quickly before trying to find cover behind the tree. He doesn’t let up until he sees something, or rather  _ someone _ he recognizes.

“Harry?” He wonders. “Lou!” The alpha rushes at him and taking him in his arms. Louis hugs him back, a bit confused. It seems as Harry reads his mind tho, pulling back and dragging his thumbs over his cheeks. 

“We didn’t see you around the field when we started gathering for supper. Mother told us you were walking this way. Come on, Ed’s waiting for us.” 

He grabs the omegas’ wrist before gently tugging on it, making him follow the Alpha. Louis quickly catches up and walks next to Harry, enlacing their fingers together.

“Why were you so happy to see me? We’ve seen each other literally an hour ago.” He wonders. Harry blushes a bit but answers. 

“Well, eh, I don’t like you being away from us. I would carry you everywhere and keep you close to me if I had the chance. And, this island is still a wild island. There are enough bears or boars who aren’t afraid to attack. Even though they haven’t done that in a while, Let’s not put your safety at risk.” The Alpha states the last part way more confident than the first. Louis insides flutter again at the thought of Harry basically saying  _ ‘I was worried about you. You weren’t where you supposed to be so I came and found you.’  _ He just nods and gives the hand he’s holding a gentle squeeze. He gets a squeeze back only seconds later.

  
  


\--

  
  


Supper is full of laughter, good food, and great people. Edward meets them at the edge of the field. The Alpha bumps his nose against his cheek while whispering  _ I missed you _ so softly, Louis isn’t sure if he heard it right.

Louis finally meets Harry and Edward’s father. The brothers are very keen on sitting on both sides of him while Matteo sits right across from him on an appropriate distance. He’s really nice, Louis decides. He obviously  _ reeks _ of dominance and power, even more than. Edward and Harry.

The Head Alpha tells him he’ll be introduced to the pack at the next campfire, but that it’s nothing really big. “Just a greeting to the pack. Some people can come up to you after if you want to, but it’s not required.” Louis misses both the younger Alphas to roll their eyes and looking ready to kill their father. He just simply nods and smiles.

Everything goes well until after dinner. 

Harry and Edward offer to clean up, resulting in them walking away with their arms full of wooden bowls and leftover food. Matteo and Gaea excuse themselves to take care of some pack duties. 

Louis sits alone for a few minutes until he decides to get up and find Nial, or Liam. Someone at least. He walks at the edge of the campfire circle. He greets some people here and there who turn around to look at them, but he can’t find a (semi) familiar face.

He’s about to give up when he’s almost back at the spot he started off when someone grabs his arm and drags him backward. He lets out a tiny squeak and his scent spikes up a bit with a hint of sourness until he’s able to turn around and see who it is.

“Liam?” He asks out loud. “Shh! quiet Lou, I don’t want anybody to hear us.” Liam says as he keeps dragging Louis back to a small open spot in the woods. 

“What? Why? What’s wrong with that?” The omega asks as his face scrunches up in concern. Liam never acted like this. He’s normal the calm, gentle giant, Taking care of others and making sure everyone is fine. But now... he looks on the edge and antsy. He keeps looking around himself as if he tries to hide from something.

The Alpha focuses his attention on Louis. “Lou, we have to leave, now.” His face has a serious frown. “This Island… this is not good. They, they have a system and all that. We need to find a way out.” The Alpha grips his shoulder and goes to tug him along but Louis won’t bulge. 

“Liam, take a chill pill man, there’s no need to freak out. We’re completely safe here. And besides, we can’t leave. The tides won’t allow that.” Louis rolls his eyes as he pulls his shoulder back out of Liam’s grip.

“How can you say that so easily? Don’t you miss your family? Your friends? There has to be a way out if we were able to get in here Lou, let's go and find it.” 

“Of course I miss my family,” He sighs. “the fact that I’ll never see Olivia again or see Georgie grow up… it saddens me.” He looks up at Liam to still see a frown deep across his face. “But think about it like this Liam, maybe we got here for a reason. We’re alive, and there are so many nice people here. We literally got a second chance at life, and I don’t want to jinx it by trying to escape an island you can’t escape.” He furrows his brows as Liam’s face is set in anger, nostrils flared and scent spiking with the smell of burnt pine cones. 

“You don’t get it, Lou.” He breathes. “This isn’t only about you and your new boyfriends! This island is bad, I’ll tell you. They have a whole system and all. I don’t want to be part of this.” Liam moves his hands around while he furiously talks, and Louis takes a step back out of precaution. 

“Li, I don’t think you need to react like that, It’s not as bad as you think,” He says as he raises his hands to try and calm down his best friend. Said friend whips his head around so fast Louis is scared he might have strained his neck. 

“Not as bad as I think? Louis, did you realize they kept us purposely apart the whole day? Those two beasts hoarded you ALL. DAY. Have you thought about that?” 

“Well, no. I don’t think it’s about that.” He swallows. 

“They just wanted to spend time with me.” He answers softly. It’s getting a bit uncomfortable for him now. Liam is standing tall above him, almost screaming and angry scent surrounding him again. His own biology reacts with his own odor -the one of omega in need- and he hopes Liam is not too far gone to realize he feels real dangered right now.

“Don’t you see it!” He roars “They suppress omegas here, Louis! That’s about you! The only thing they care about it to have you beneath them so they have power over you! It’s not what we’ve been taught, so you’re going to get you ass over here and  **you’ll follow me. NOW.** ” Liam barks and Louis whimpers. He shrinks as Liam grabs his arm forcefully and tugs him along, totally ignoring the fact that he just used his alpha voice on an omega, and his best friend. Louis cries and peeps as he’s being led down the path deeper into the forest. 

“Liam, please, no, no-no. Please, we-” “ **QUIET!** ” The Alpha turns around and barks in his face. Louis whimpers again and sets off a fresh wave of sour scent. “You’ll thank me when we’re off his island.” Liam growls. 

He wants to turn back again when the Alpha is tackled to the ground by a big black shadow. 

“Louis screams again. He wants to run away but suddenly he’s met with something warm and soft. He trashes around him until two arms cage around him. He’s suddenly met with the scent he smelt all day, who comforted him when needed, who made him laugh, who carried him when he was tired. The one that promised he would be around every day and promised to do everything to keep him happy. He drowns the sounds Liam and the other Alpha are producing out as he buries his nose in the neck of the Alpha and takes a deep breath in when the strong pheromones fill the air around him.

“Shhh, It’s okay omega. You’re safe.” The Alpha says tenderly in his ear as he noses the side of the head. Louis nods and whimpers when he hears a few screams on the background. He gets lifted off the ground and he automatically wraps his legs around the waist of the Alpha. He feels himself drifting away into a subspace. The Alpha keeps talking to him, gently swaying them back to forth as the darkness surrounds him.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Liam is pinned on his back. His arms are held down by one of -what he believes is- Harry’s large hand while the other has a firm grip on his hair. The Alpha above growls again, and Liam lowers his eyes in submission. 

He was able to put up a fight for the first minute, but he quickly realized he was no match against the other Alpha. He kept growling and trying to bite as he was pinned down, because _something_ _inside_ him told him to ‘ _not give up’, ‘don’t submit to another Alpha’_

It only took Harry another minute to even get Liam out of that headspace. Forcing him to drop the attitude by using his primal instincts, something he is able to control when he was a cub, whereas Liam, who was raised in a city never had to deal with, and soon, also his inner Alpha told him to quit it and accept.

“You never, ever,  **ever command an omega like that.”** Harry roars in his face. “Using your Alpha voice for your own goods if  **forbidden!** You’re on the wrong side of the island for that.”

“I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t realize I u-used it.” He actually  _ whimpers _ “I don’t know what possessed me, believe me, Harry-” “ **It’s Alpha to you** ” Harry growls as Liam adverts his eyes again, not daring to look Harry in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry Alpha, please, forgive me. Louis is my friend, I would never hurt him intentionally.” He breathes loudly. 

Harry breaths again, very loud and close to his face. He embraces himself for a punch when he feels the hand that held down his head is being raised up, but before it makes contact with his face he hears someone speak up.

“Harry! Enough, let him go.” Liam opens his eyes to see Zayn standing there with a torch in his hand. The fire flickers on his face. Liam sees his deep cheekbones and the stern look in his eyes. 

“Get off of him H, c’mon.” Zayn reasons but Harry just growls. He literally bears his teeth when Zayn tries to come closer, but Zayn just growls back. 

“You know you don’t want his Haz, I know he did something bad, but you don’t know his part of the story. Don’t do this now.” 

Liam sees Harry's pupil shrink back to normal first. The Alpha above him takes a deep breath and loosens his grip on Liam's hands. 

Zayn nods and helps Liam back up when Harry gets off of him. 

Liam is dusting himself off when he sees Edward enter the circle. Louis is in his arms, looking rather peacefully while he nuzzles the Alphas’ neck. 

Harry rushes to the duo, carefully touching Louis’ hair. 

The brown-eyed Alpha wants to make a move to them but is stopped when he feels an arm against his chest. He looks to his right to see Zayn shaking his head no. He swallows and nods, focussing back on the scene in front of him. Soft rumbles start to fill the space around him while Zayn slowly leads him back to the pack grounds.

He feels numb as he lays in the healers’ hut. Gaea had offered to let him stay there for a night so he was not totally alone, but he also has a feeling it’s because they can keep an eye on him. 

He sighs as he turns on his side. In the past 24 hours, he lost the sense of reality. three days ago he had a bright future in front of him with loving parents who taught him to love and respect everyone and to stand up for those who can’t. 

But now, he lost everything, including his best friend, who he promised to protect. And even though he was so sure he did the right thing by trying to take Louis away from here, he knows he was at the wrong end. 

He had never used his Alpha voice. Hell, he never screamed, let alone to an omega. But something inside of him told him to do it, told him to  _ ‘make sure the omega is safe. Keep him safe and away from the threat.’ _

He groans again and lays back on his back, trying to organize his feelings, emotions, and thoughts, and he truly hopes that this hell of a nightmare soon will end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think, it really helps me going.
> 
> Shits going down in the next one, I promise.  
> x


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> A little bit late, but I hope you enjoy!

Louis wakes up on soft bedding. A blanket lays around his hips and he’s caged by someone's arms. At the first thought, he thinks it’s Liam, but it only takes a second to realize it’s not his friend, but a bare-chested Alpha who smells  _ delicious _ . He tries to locate said scent while in the state between sleep and awake. Everything around him is warm and dreamy.

His nose finds the spot in the crook of the Alphas neck and he buries his whole face into the spot. He quickly realizes it’s Harry, due to the hints of apple and vanilla. He takes another deep breath in, and it smells even better than it did yesterday. Hell, it’s even better than a minute ago. 

While he lays half awake, still cuddled by two bodies, he wonders why everything smells so good, and why it feels like he’s floating on clouds? There must be some sort of reason why his body is reacting to everything around him as it does…

  
He jolts awake.  _ fuck, fuck fucking shit. _ He tries to sit up, but the arms around him only hold on even tighter and pull him down. Now it’s his turn to be smelt at apparently because a face shoves himself into the left side of his neck. It’s Edward, as Harry lays to his right. 

The oldest brother scents him over and over, still in a state of unconsciousness. He moves his nose up and down the column of Louis’ neck in a practiced pattern, all the while Louis tries to not let sucked into the gesture. He can’t give in to it now, he has to fight and at least try to find Gaea, maybe she can do something for him. Louis tries to wiggle free but it’s no use as Edward keeps up his pace at sending off the own pheromones and making sure Louis carries a good portion of it as well.

The Alpha lets out a sound that’s probably a mix between a moan and grunt, and he pulls Louis’ body even tighter to his own so that there’s no space for wiggling anymore. One of his hands finds his hips and grips it tightly. 

Louis rolls his eyes at the possessiveness and tries to pry it off, but the hand is not letting go. 

“Edward,” He whispers. “psst, Eddie.” The Alpha on grumbles and goes back to scenting him.

Louis grumbles and tries to wiggle around so he can see if Harry wakes up. He manages to free one arm out of the grip and pokes the younger brother with it. “Harry.” no reaction. “Harry!” He almost shouts while he slaps his hand on the Alphas peck. He’s getting sweaty now. Time is running out, and he  _ needs _ to find a healer or someone who can help him.

Suddenly there is a deafening scream coming from the outside as he wants to slam down again on Harry’s chest. The Alpha grips his hand out of reflex and opens his eyes as he and Edward immediately sit up. 

The whole atmosphere shifts when there is a howl heard. It sends a shiver down Louis’ spine and he shrinks back into the bedding for a second. It’s shrill and cuts deep to the bone. 

Harry is already out of bed, finding his weapons and some linen trousers to put over the small shorts he’s wearing. His whole body is on display now. His muscular thighs, lean six-pack, and whose sinful v-lines.

It’s hot, so fucking damn sexy it shouldn’t be, but Louis can’t help to let out a tiny whine, one that probably sounds like ‘please don’t leave me Alpha, I need you.” 

He feels a large hand softly grip his chin and moving it to the other side. He’s met with a very close up from Edward's face, green eyes twinkling a bit, and pupils were blown out.

“It’s okay omega, we will be back soon. Stay here. Don’t go outside please.” 

A lick over his cheek and a kiss on his forehead are all he gets before also the other heat source leaves. Another howl is heard and Louis closes his eyes for a second. He feels so vulnerable, his instincts kicking in. He’s in a crucial state and both Alphas are leaving. Did he do something wrong? 

_ ‘No, stop it, Louis, get yourself together for god's sake! Fight it! Find Gaea and fix this.’ _ He pep-talks himself.

He takes a deep breath makes the move to stand up. There is a gentle breeze that cools his overheating skin when Harry moves the large fabric away from the entrance. He breathes again while he takes some steps and tries to control all the hormones and pheromones that are raging through his body. 

He locates some of his clothes -the t-shirt, slippers, and some trousers. Louis moves himself to the pile when he suddenly feels someone in front of him.

“Where do you think you’re going, omega?” Edward asks as he raises an eyebrow. 

“Out. I need to find someone.” He says while bending down to pick up the clothes.

“It’s not safe to go outside now Louis. You can find your friend to make up later. For now, stay here please.” Edward orders. It’s not close to his Alpha voice, but the authority is heard.

Louis swallows. He really can’t deal with this right now. He Alpha sounds so damn sexy with his gruff morning voice. He feels himself heat up again before he shakes his head, trying  _ not _ to focus on all of the inappropriate images flooding his brain.

“No, No Edward you don’t understand.” He looks up stubbornly to see the Alpha with a somewhat stern expression on his face. “This isn’t about Liam it’s about-” Another howl was heard, along with roars and screams. 

“Lou, we don’t have time for it now. Just stay here. We’ll be back.” Harry comes up to him and slots himself to his back for a second. He inhales his scent and gives a quick kiss on his cheek. “Ed, let’s go.” “Yes. Louis, stay. I mean it.” “But-” Edward growls at him, baring his teeth and squaring his shoulders. It’s even darker than the last warning and Louis swallows while looking down, showing his submission. 

It takes all of his strength to no bare his neck and drops to his knees, but he succeeds.

After that, both Alphas get into action. Louis stays still until both are gone. He huffs when he’s sure he’s alone and pulls his shirt on. ‘ _ Stupid Alpha’s, I can do what I want. I don’t need any approval.’  _ He grumbles.  _ ‘Stupid Edward and his overprotectiveness.’ _

He finishes up as quickly as possible and walks outside. No one is in his direct point of view, but he can hear the screams and roars downhill. 

The omega swallows. He needs to find Gaea, but there is no way he’ll make it through the camp and not get recognized or killed. 

“Looks like we’re taking a detour.” He says to himself as he turns to his right and starts walking into the forest.  _ ‘It’s okay’  _ He thinks to himself  _ ‘I’ll be alright’ _

  
  


\--

  
  


Liam wakes up to roaring and screaming. He sits up bewildered and tries to locate where it comes from. 

“What the fuck.” He furrows his brow when roars become louder. 

Just when he stands up he hears the first howl. He pulls his shirt over his head and moves to the entrance. He’s scared but also curious about what's happening. 

When he steps outside, he’s met with what looks like a disaster. Crocodiles. What looks like at least a dozen giant saltwater crocodiles snapping through the camp a bit downhill. He swallows his words and thoughts as he looks at wolves and humans working together and trying to tie up the enormous reptiles..  _ ‘How the hell did I end up on this island?’ _

“Liam!” He turns to his right to see Gaea. He walks up to her with cautious steps, still afraid of what judgment she might have from yesterday.

“What happened? What is this?” “This is life, young Alpha. Once every while a group of crocodiles comes up to the island to try to lay their eggs on the beach and inhabit the island.” She sighs. He nods and looks back down to the rampage. It’s the first time he sees a real-life croc and he wouldn’t think it would be this huge, let alone ten of them. 

“He’s brought back to reality when a piercing howl echoes through the forest. Liam looks and sees a wolf, lying lifeless in front of the huge jaw of a crocodile. He shudders and closes his eyes, listening to the revenging screams and growls. 

“You can join them.” “What?” He turns his focus back to Gaea. Her face is set with guilt, anger, and sympathy.

“You can join them, young Alpha. They might not let you fight directly, but you have enough muscles to carry things or hold down one of those monsters. And, it might help you clear your name a bit.”

She looks at him with piercing green eyes. He feels a shudder go down his spine. Those green eyes hold the same strength as the ones he looked into last night, but these don’t judge. He doesn’t feel angry and confused, but accepted, and… free? Yes, it’s freeing, having someone to see his qualities, even if they were not the ones he used before his life got turned upside down.

“Yes. I will do that.” He looks at Gaea one last time, showing her a gentle smile before gathering himself to literally sign up for death.

“Good luck, Liam. Safe what you will love.” 

  
  


\--

  
  


Harry growls, aiming his bow onto the belly of the giant beast, but it moves and hits his paw. It snaps it’s jaw and does a death roll, taking two of the rope holders with him. They are quickly saved by Zayn who immediately throws another rope over his snout and yanks it away.

Some people have died already, they can’t allow more deaths.

He keeps shooting some more arrows, trying to get them between the ribs or on the head, but these creatures are not the easiest animals to take down.

He takes a deep breath, resting for a second while he sees Edward and Zayn brutally keep fighting. It’s amazing how their friendship and pack bond laid a solid foundation for the teamwork. They move together like two halves. Harry lets out a tiny groan when he sees Edwards muscles bulging. Bits of blood smeared over his chest. It’s hot as if he just came back from the hunt. 

He decides to send his brother a bit of love and encouragement. And, of course, Edward looks up and fucking winks at him before diving back into his battle.

He groans. It’s so not fair. They should be at their home, laying in bed with a beautiful omega, perhaps feeding him by hand and taking care of him. But, he also wouldn’t want to be anywhere else than fighting for his tribe.

Harry takes a look around, looking for any threads when he sees one very familiar man walk down the small hill. 

He growls, a deep rumble leaving from the bottom of his belly. Edward feels the change in their intertwined soul immediately and sends some calming waves to his brother.

_ ‘Relax, H’  _ He hears Edward say to him through their bond  _ ‘I’m not done with him yet.’  _ He huffs back.

_ ‘I know, but this isn’t the time to think about your own problems. Think about our pack. Do what’s right.’  _ After that Edward shuts their bond off, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

He sighs, shakes his head, and moves towards the Alpha. He comes running down the hill and stops in front of Harry

“Alpha, I-.” Harry holds his hand up to silence the outsider. “Spare me the talk, please.” He’s still angry at the other Alpha, but he knows his pack needs him now more than ever. 

“I need you to take care of Louis.” He sighs before making eye contact with Liam. “I wouldn’t be appropriate to let you fight without any proper training.” He turns a quarter to point to the hill on the other side of the camp. 

“That’s where our cave is. Walk around the field and keep right. The entrance will be somewhere halfway up there.” He turns back to see the Alpha looking serious. 

“You know him better than us, for now, at least. Makeup with him and take care of him until we get back. He acted somewhat strange this morning.” 

Liam nods and makes a little bow with his head. “Thank you, Harry. I promise I’ll take care of him with all his might.” “Don’t promise me, promise him. He needs you more than you think.” Harry sighs. “Just know that we didn’t forget yesterday, and I’m not done with you yet.” He steps closer to the Alpha and grips his shirt. He stands a good few inches taller than Liam. 

He brings their faces close together so that their noses are almost touching, and Liam looks at him with a bit of fear in his eyes.  _ ‘Good, that’s how it should be.’ _

“I give you the benefit of the doubt right now, Alpha boy. But know that if you lay another finger on him, I promise you won’t see the daylight for weeks.” His eyes shine bright green. The thread is loud and clear, and he only let’s go of Lian once he nodded and verbally promised again.

“Good. Now go.” With that, he walks back to the battlefield, searching out Edwards approving gaze.

  
  


\--

  
  


Louis is not alright. What did he think when he taught a detour through the deep forest on a  _ dangerous island _ was a great idea. 

He realized quickly that he wandered too far into the forest and tried to turn around to go back to the cave, but he’s 99 percent sure he’s walking in circles and already walked down this path at least three times.

Meanwhile, he gets hotter with every step he takes. His vision has blurred already twice and he feels his body running low on energy. 

He sits down against a tree to rest his mind and body. He takes some deep breaths in order to get rid of the dizziness in his head, but it doesn’t really help. He stands back up and holds himself against the tree, still feeling the heat of his body rise to the surface and making it feels like he’s on fire. He starts walking again while trying to concentrate but the rushing in his ear won’t go away.

That’s when it hits him. The sea! If he just follows the sound he probably ends on the beach, and maybe he can find the way back from there. 

The crushing of the waves get louder and louder, Louis pushes through the bushes and low hanging trees, but then it’s there. A white beach with beautiful light blue water.    
He digs deep into his memory to see if there is something he remembers, if he’s even on the same beach they were yesterday, but all the palm trees and rocks look the same

Trying to concentrate gets harder and harder. The burning sun above his head doesn’t help, and he feels himself pant, sweat, and… whine? Even thinking about the consequences of going into heat on a beach doesn’t cross his mind anymore. The only thing he can think about is a knot. A big, pulsing knot with a strong tie. He can feel his dick harden, sitting uncomfortably in his pants. It’s hard not to tough but he powers through.

The omega tries to clear his head but it’s no use. Those feelings and thoughts keep creeping upon him. He slowly feels slick gathering between his cheeks and he lets out another whine, this time way louder. 

Everything becomes more clear, the white sand is too light for his eyes, his ears can’t hear anything else but the waves crashing on the sand. He slowly sinks down on his knees, unable to hold his own body up. Sand sticks to every part of his body when his chest and the side of his head also fall down. It’s hot, too hot to lay here, but he can’t move anymore.

His pants a soaked with his slick while his arousal spreads through the air. His pheromones are in overdrive, trying to lure potential Alphas to mate with, but the only Alphas he can think about are two broad, strong and loving Alphas, with green eyes, he doesn’t want anybody else.

“Edward… Harry.” He cries. It hurts to think about them, it hurts to not be close to them, and it hurts to be empty. His hole clenches around nothing while his dick pulses again in his pants. He needs his Alpha’s, but why are they not here? Did they abandon him? 

“My Alpha’s, I  _ need _ my Alpha’s.” He whines. It’s the first time he said it out loud. The first time he called them  _ his _ and they aren’t even here.

The omega tries to look around, to see if there's someone out there to help him and take care of him, but he only sees sand, water, and some trees. 

He vaguely remembers something his Alpha’s told him.

_ “This is the eastern beach Louis, and you’re not allowed to go there.” _

_ “Luckily for our pack to find you first, otherwise the shadow pack would’ve claimed you.” _

_ “And.. last are the omegas.” Harry breathes. “They’re not allowed anything, get the last scraps and have to carry a lot of pups in order to keep the pack going. _

He whines, louder and louder, but it doesn’t take long before his head hurts too much, his throat is too dry and his body goes limp against the sand. He doesn’t even try to reach down in his pants. He’s too tired and dehydrated from this morning. Slowly, he closes his eyes, breathing through his nose while the sweat and slick trickle down his body and thighs.

He’s almost asleep when he feels sand around him move. A shadow casts over him, blocking the sun effectively.

Louis tries to look up, but his upper body can’t make the twist. A groan leaves his mouth at the uneasiness still pulsing through his whole body.

It smells like an Alpha, and even if it doesn’t even come close to the amazing smell of rainforest, spice, and musk, he’s evenly aroused. He feels slick oozing out of him as he still tries to look up.

He plants his right hand down before pushing himself up, but he’s met with the resistance of a foot on his back. He moans and falls back down. His head hits the sand with enough send the pain down his spine. 

He wines again, his vision blacking out from the heat and dehydration.

“Well, well, well, This should be fun.”

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Liam is running for his life through the trees. He immediately knew something was wrong when he arrived at the brothers’ cave. The scene just looked too quiet for Louis

With just one step into the cave, he could already detect the smell, even if the Alpha scent was overpowering.

Over the years of being best friends with the omega, he knew all his scent changes: When he was angry, happy, sad, scared, and… when he was in heat. That being the case now.

He had rushed outside and debated for a second to go find some help, but the second he picked up Louis’ scent, he decided against it. Louis needed him now as soon as possible. Edward and Harry would probably come as soon as they can, and they will hopefully pick up on the omega in heat and the stressing Alpha scent with their greater sense of 

smell.

He’s shifting his head again, trying to find out where his friend went. Surely his nose wasn’t the best one, but he is lucky Louis has such an unusual scent.

While running, he tries not to think about all the things that could be happening to his friend. Omegas want to cool off during heat, so he could be somewhere near water, trying to cool himself off, but forgetting to swim, or he could run into some wild animals territory, not picking up on any warnings.

Shaking his head he runs further through the thick forest but stops when he feels the air around him shift. 

Louis was here, and he took some time here. 

Trying to shove down his pride, he moves to the tree to sniff it. It’s something he had never done before, but this island really brings out his primal state of mind.

The Alpha shoots up when he takes a deep breath in from Louis’ scent. It’s all over the tree.

“He must have taken a pause here.” The Alpha mutters to himself. He looks back up and takes a deep breath in again, trying to pick up more of the scent, but the saltwater from the sea is so overpowering it prickles his nose. He breaths out, trying to get rid of the sting in his nose the salt left behind. 

That’s when it clicked. Just like he said before. Omegas tend to find water to cool their overheated skin off. It’s dangerous if it isn’t in a tub of is the omega is completely alone. In this case: both. 

He sprints back into action, following the salty smell and the slight sweetness of his friend.

An omega in heat while out alone is a scary thing, and Liam really worried about his friend. 

While in the city, there was always someone you can call when you go into heat or rut to get you to safety. You didn’t have to think about someone attacking you, that person would take care of you. Omegas weren’t out on the street alone during the nights, just for the precaution of Alphas who couldn’t keep it in their pants.

Liam was Louis’ person for the last few years. He didn’t seem to get attracted to his omega friend in heat when they walked back from the movies one night, and ever since then, he became the one Louis would call  _ if _ something was wrong. 

It was always a huge responsibility for Liam, and he always took it very seriously. He was scared at first with how Louis’ father would react when his omega son told him that his Alpha friend would pick him up from now on if he went into heat somewhere, but the omegas’ father just hugged him, and let him promise to take care of his son when needed.

Liam isn’t ready to break that promise now.

When he comes closer near the beach, he starts to smell even more scents which make his hair stand up. Musk. Alpha. 

There where Alphas near his friend, near his omega friend in heat. 

He lets out a growl. It comes from deep in his chest and he’s surprised by it himself  _ ‘primal instincts, Zayn said something about that.’ _

He speeds up again when he gets a whiff from Louis. His head has fully kicked in, but he’s scared. The normal fresh lemony scent turns into a sour stench that hurts his nose. It’s terrible, the worst he’d ever smelled it, and it’s not good. 

The rushing of the sea becomes louder, the edge of the forest almost in sight. 

The Alpha bursts through the last bushes. He squints his eyes at the intense change of lighting. The sun is high up in the sky, and the white sand makes everything even worse. 

He puts his hand above his eyes once he gets a bit more used to the light. He looks right and left, and… yes. On the left side is a large group standing in a circle. He only has to sniff the air once to know that’s where his friend is.

He cautiously walks over there, because he’s not sure who these people are. They don’t look like they came from the pack. They look… rougher. It confuses him because there aren’t any more people on this island, right? He tries to think about the last two days if there was anything about other outsiders or packs or whatever they even call it.

_ “You never, ever,  _ **_ever command an omega like that.”_ ** _ Harry roars in his face. “Using your Alpha voice for your own goods if  _ **_forbidden!_ ** _ You’re on the wrong side of the island for that.” _

_ ‘The wrong side of the island… so there is something wrong with the other side, and these people probably come from the other side.’  _ He thinks.  _ ‘It makes sense, they look different.’ _

Once he gets closer he sees the different-looking humans standing around something that’s laying on the ground, and the ambiance around him shifts. The shouts are getting louder, and the strong scent of aroused Alpha is filling the air. 

He thinks back at Harry’s words. Something doesn’t add up. 

_ “You never, ever,  _ **_ever command an omega like that.”_ ** _ “You’re on the wrong side of the island for that.” _

That’s when he hears the commands. Most of those shouts are commands. It’s nothing too rough, but it would certainly affect an omega.

Liam furrows his brow as he can’t really understand the dialect they talk in, but all is thrown off the window when he sees his friend, his best friend laying on his back while there’s someone  _ hovering _ over him. It doesn’t take more than a second to shift into action

Liam runs the last few meters to the circle and bursts through it to tackle the Alpha on top of his friend. They roll around until Liam pins the other one down, keeping his hand on the side of his face

“Don’t touch him.” He growls to the face he’s so close to. The Alpha looks bewildered for a second until something like a sinister smile makes its way to his face. 

The next things happen fast, Liam gets picked off the Alpha by two men. They force him down on his knees. One of them grips his hair tight and forces him to look up.

“Well well, I never thought I would get two for the price of zero.” The older man smiles as he’s being helped up.

Liam growls and tries to break free out of the immense force, but it’s no use.

“Who the fuck are you?” He growls angrily. The Alpha laughs “Such bold use of tone, young Alpha. If you were under my care, even you would’ve started at the bottom, and you’ll learn the hard way to show respect to your Alpha.” He turns around again to look at the omega down in the sand

“You haven’t answered my question dickhead.” He says while keeping an angry face He’ll do everything to keep his creep away from Louis

. “Oh excuse me, where are  _ my _ manners” The Alpha smirks. “My name is Todu, Head Alpha of the shadow pack. And you, my dear outsider, are on the edge or learning your place” The Alpha cracks his knuckles while holding eye contact with the younger male.

The intense staring contest is interrupted by a cry, and Liam sees Louis opening his eyes and looking around him frantically. 

“Lou. Don’t worry.” He grunts while still trying to escape the two Alphas.

The head Alpha laughs. “Yeah, don’t worry Lou, I’ll take great care of you.” He smirks again as he takes the few steps towards the omega. He kneels down and grabs Louis’ shirt, hoisting his upper body on top of his knee.

“They’re stunning aren’t they?” The older Alpha looks back up to Liam. “Zo needy too...” He says as he grips the side of Louis’ head and dives his head into the omegas’ neck. Louis whines loud. His whole body convulses and his scent becomes even stronger. 

Some Alphas in the circle howl loud when they see their leader attack the omega. Liam even sees one or two grab their cocks, clearly aroused by the smell and the visuals. 

“No, don’t touch him!” Liam screams. “Lou, Louis! Snap out of it, please!” He struggles as the two bulky men force him on his front. One keeps his body down and the other holds down his arms and legs. “Think about, about... your Alphas! Yeah, the Alphas. Harry, and Edward.” He breathes and closes his eyes. 

It’s the first time he used the growing relationship in a positive way. Even if it is something he’d rather not admit, it’s true. You must be blind to not see the love blooming between the three of them.

Todu laughs. “Those two inexperienced fucks? Please, they couldn’t even take care of their sister, how do you think they’re gonna take care of omega or pups” He laughs. “No, this one will be better off with me and my girl… besides, you need some strong genes to go with such a beautiful face.” The Alpha takes another deep breath in of the sweet, sweet smell the omega lets out. 

“Wha- no. Louis, Loupa please.” The young Alpha is almost crying for his friend. “Louis, please open your eyes, think about Harry and Edward please.” He cries.

It does help. Louis opens his eyes and screams. He tries to push the Alpha off of him. It doesn’t smell familiar or safe. 

“Mmm, feisty one.” Todu only smiles. He’s not even fazed by the fight Louis put up. He simply takes both of Louis’ trembling arms in one hand, still scenting the omegas neck.

“Take the Alpha out, I don’t want to deal with him anymore.” Todu waves his hand in the air, not really caring. The two Alphas holding Liam down nod as they gap the arms behind his back and host him back up to his knees. He screams and tries with all his might to turn back around. 

It’s when the first hit lands on his temple that everything goes black. The last thing he hears is the screaming of the Alphas in the circle before everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I hope you liked it...  
> Let me know what you think:)
> 
> Also, would you prefer these long updates once every 1-2 weeks or shorter ones (hopefully) once every 1-1.5 weeks?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back, sort of.  
> I've been sick for a while, but I'm feeling better now. Hopefully the next update won't take this long.  
> As a thank you, a looooonger chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“No, no no no let me go.” Louis whimpers. He doubts the strange Alpha above him can hear him over all the shouting around him. He can’t see everything, it’s mostly blocked by the figure above him.

“I’m not letting go of you, sweetheart.” The Alpha smirks as he again scents him. It arouses him, but it doesn’t feel right.   
He looks into the dull grey eyes. They’re not the vibrant green he got used to love over the last 24 hours. 

It all feels out of this world. His body is numb. He feels himself being moved around, but he doesn’t have control over the situation.

Louis feels hands all over him, There are too many musky smells wafting around him. It hurts his nose, his eyes and it prickles all over his skin. It’s not balanced out with the usual lemon or vanilla scent. 

The omega cries out again when he feels something, entering his poor excuse of pants. It is so unfamiliar, but at the same time, it brings so much satisfaction. Being in this state of mind, it’s the only thing he can grab onto, and even if his head and his inner omega are at fight, he lets it happen. 

He gets pulled out of his thoughts by a heavyweight falling on top of him. He hears growling above his head and whines and cries, and when he opens his eyes he sees one big blur charging into the other big blur that fell on top of him. His eyes focus for just a few seconds, but he sees two wolves. They fight right in front of his eyes. One is a bit bigger than the other. But the smaller one is not fazed by size. He bites back, snarling and standing in between Louis and the over wolf.  
The growling intensifies around him and his vision turns blurry once again. He is 100% sure he can smell every Alpha around him. More and more smells reach his nose and eyes with every second that goes by.   
Overwhelmed by everything, he closes his eyes again and whimpers. Everything is too much. His headache, the heat, the scents, the brightness of the sun. It’s all too much. He wishes to be back in the dark cave he was just a few hours before everything went south. 

‘Why didn’t I listen to Edward?’ He whimpers again when he feels sand falling on his stomach. The omega opens his eyes again and tries to sit up, ending on leaning on his elbows. He is met with so much brightness, along with a lot of moving blurry bodies. He tries to locate a safe spot, somewhere he can hide when suddenly he is grabbed under his shoulders. 

Louis screams with all his might, he kicks with the little energy left in his body, but it doesn’t make the person behind him stop. 

‘Please.’ He thinks ‘Edward, Edward and… the other name H-harry, Yes Harry!’   
His mind is all over the place, but those two names stand out. Edward and Harry. Harry and Edward. The only two things he wants right now. 

The omegas cry for the two Alphas continues while being dragged somewhere. Even his sour scent flares up. 

“No, no no please.” He whimpers “Please no, no NO! Alpha! Harry! Edward!” He moans while he’s being dragged into the shade of the forest. It immediately feels ten times cooler for the overheated omega. His cries die down to peeps -which can be compared to those of a newborn puppy- and small whispers of the only two names in his mind.   
Someone grabs the back of his head and tips it back as a canteen is set on his lips. Cool, clean water flows into his mouth, and the dehydrated omega gulps it down.

“Easy, easy there omega. We have plenty.” A calm voice speaks next to him. He opens his eyes and looks at the person, but it’s still all a blur. The canteen is pulled back from his lips and he whimpers. “Harry…” He softly cries while he rests his head against a tree.

“Your Alpha is fighting for you omega. Stay calm. Relax.” The voice says while pouring a bit of water over Louis’ face. 

The younger man can’t comprehend what the beta is saying, but he does know that the water feels heavenly on his face and neck. 

Louis closes his eyes after he has had enough water. The beta next to him even gave him some food. It tasted like meat and it was a bit chewy, but it was delicious and it filled his stomach to an extent. 

He doesn’t know how much time goes by. It could be only minutes, but it feels like hours of crying for his Alphas, for his release, something. The beta next to him doesn’t do much. He just keeps him close, feeds him, and makes sure he drinks enough. Louis has begged for him already to just fuck him, to do something, but the beta doesn’t even flinch at anything that leaves his mouth.   
It frustrates him, and every time he wants to crawl away, but the beta is still stronger than him. The only thing he can do is wait. Wait until his strength comes back so he can finally concentrate on relieving himself, and wait until his Alphas come and get him. 

After another failed attempt of escaping and a food and water break, the omega starts to whimper again. He has enough strength again to hear the screaming and shouting to his right, to smell the salty sea, and to feel his body reacting to his current… position.   
His hole is slicking up again. He needs something. He needs a fat Alpha cock with a big knot, but Louis can’t see them anymore. It’s frustrating. First, they were everywhere. All around him and on top of him. And now, he can’t even smell them.   
He huffs as the slick slides down his cheeks. This whole backside of his pants is wet.  
“Please beta, I’m begging you.” He whines. The beta next to him doesn’t even open his eyes. He just sits there. “Please, I need your dick.” He frustratingly states while he tries to take his shorts off. It’s hard because they cling to his body, but finally, they hang off his knees.   
A rush of cold air against his backside drives him into action. He shifts onto his side, his back against all the screaming noises. Instead, the omega looks the beta right in the eye while he brings his fingers to his hole.   
A shudder moves down his spine when his index finger finally gazes over the sensitive spot. There’s so much slick and Louis’ finger is wet within seconds. It almost slips in on his own, but the younger man contains himself for another second. He gives one seducing look towards the beta, but the other man is completely unbothered by his actions and is actually looking away.   
It hurts his inner omega to be ignored like that. ‘Why doesn’t he want me?’ He wonders while he circles his hole with his two fingers. He moans when one tip dips into his hole. The feeling is amazing. It’s what he's been missing all those… minutes? Hours? He doesn’t know, and he doesn’t care anymore. It’s all about him and his sweet release.

“I don’t need no man, no Alpha or beta.’ He omega thinks while he pushes one finger in. He grunts when it slips in easily, due to all his slick. He moves his finger in and out, trying to find that one spot, but he knows his fingers are too short to reach it from this angle. It’s frustrating, and he grunts again while looking up at the beta. He’s still looking away. 

The young man huffs. “I don’t need you.” He howls while he pushes another finger in. The stretch is amazing, he curls his fingers, still in the hope of finding his prostate. It’s no avail, but Louis still keeps trying. He feels his fingers moving inside him, curling up in every possible angle.   
The world around him is still a blur. He can make out the man next to him, but everything else blends into each other.   
The screaming died down. It’s less. or, he just can’t hear it anymore over the sounds he’s making himself. His scent, it’s strong. The slightly spicy edge of it floats all around him, along with the freshness of a summer day.

“I don’t need anybody.” He grunts while he wriggles around as much as he can while still having his two fingers inside his whole. “I don’t need… Yeah, walk away!” He screams when the beta suddenly stands up and disappears towards his right. He didn’t notice the air changing around him. His fresh and spicy scent is overpowered by the smell of pure Alpha musk and testosterone.  
“I don’t need you, I don’t-” 

“Louis” A familiar voice calls.

He looks up. “Alpha!” He whimpers as he sees Harry busting through the bushes. 

“Alpha please I’m ready. I’m so so ready.” He clumsily rolls himself onto his front while Harry limps closer. “Please Alpha, take me here, now. I need you cock, I need your knot.” He cries when Harry falls to his knees next to him. The Alpha rolls him back on his back and starts nosing Louis’ scent gland.   
“Be careful what you wish for, omega.” Harry growls dangerously deep while taking a deep breath in, drowning in his scent. The Alpha lifts his head out of his neck to look him in the eye, but Louis can’t see the trusted green eyes. They’re black, blown out by adrenaline and lust. 

Both their pheromones are going crazy. Their scents are compatible. The spicy sweetness mixes right in with the deep musky scent the Alpha is sporting.  
“Please Harry…” He whines again. Louis is clearly in distress, tugging at the remains of the Alphas’ tanktop to bring his face up to his own. He wants to see those deep green eyes. They bring calmness to his body and mind.   
Harry complies and moves out of the omegas’ neck. He inches his face closer to Louis’, their noses almost touching. The Alpha really wants to groom his soon to be mate right here. To make him feel safe and comforted, but he knows better, he knows he has to bring his omega to safety. Away from all the threats, only to be with himself and his brother.

Louis whimpers when he’s still being ignored. He wants a knot and he wants it now. Why doesn’t even the Alpha he likes give him what he needs

“I want your scent, your lips, you knot, your bite-” He stills when he hears Harry above him rumble in his chest. The full weight of the Alpha on top of him. “Quiet omega, don’t go there.” Harry rumbles.   
Louis mewls and bares his neck for the dominant man. Harry growls once and buries his head into Louis’ neck. He ruts against the smaller man’s thigh while sucking on his scent gland. Louis lets out a long sigh. It feels amazing. He’s drunk on all pheromones Harry is sending out. He can’t think straight anymore by everything the Alpha does. His inner omega is clawing at his insides. It’s just so much, and it’s easier to give in.  
“I-I want your pups, Alpha.” He whines. 

That’s when everything sets into motion. It’s going too fast for Louis, but he can feel himself being lifted up. Two strong arms hold him close to a strong defined chest. He nuzzles his face into his Alpha’s neck, right where his scent gland is. It smells amazing, Still musky and manly, but mixed with a bit of vanilla. Louis feels the vibrations from the slow rumbles leaving Harry’s chest, along with his steady heartbeat. It’s soothing and safe. And even in his delicate mindset of needing a knot to survive, he feels himself being lulled to sleep, knowing that release is close, so he takes on the option of resting as much as he can.

\--

Edward can’t believe he’s seeing that face twice in the past two days. He’s busy bashing some Alpha’s skull in when he’s bothered by it, again.  
The Shadow Pack Alpha plays it dirty by attacking him in his wolf form, but his brother moves swiftly and tackles him back.   
Edward smirks, sending a bit of love through their bond to his brother.   
‘Thanks, go make sure Louis is okay, we got it from here.’   
Harry nods and tells him they will meet at home before sprinting towards the forest with a slight limp, where Royd is hiding with their omega. 

Their omega. It feels so weird to say it, but at the same time, it feels so right. Both he and Harry have had some no-strings-attached affairs in the past. Some more serious than others, but none come close to what Louis means to them both. It feels amazing to know that they’ll finally be able to settle down, to make his parents proud now that he and Harry will be able to lead a pack, along with their Luna, with Louis.   
They haven’t been able to talk to Louis yet about everything, but He believed this was a sign from the heavens above; sending the omega they liked into heat. They wouldn’t do anything without his consent of course. Louis would be taken to what they call an ‘omegas den.’   
It’s a hut on the outside of the camp, strictly for omega’s, where they spend their heat and such. It’s strongly guarded by already mated Alpha’s who are able to protect the place without being seduced by all the smells and sounds.  
Mostly omegas work inside the den, taking care of wounded omega’s or omegas in heat.   
When Louis arrives they will take care of him until Edward’s back. Then they will let Louis, Harry, and Edward spend some time together and if Louis reacts positively, they will be able to take him home and take proper care of him. He can’t wait to sink his teeth into that juicy ass, lap up his slick, and knot him over and over until he reeks of himself and his brother so that everyone on this island knows he’s off-limits.   
God, that’s his biggest wish right now, make the omega his.

His daydreaming get’s interrupted by a dark chuckle. Edward looks up to look straight into Todu’s eyes.

“What a sight to be seen, you two work so well together.” The Alpha smirks as he cracks his neck to the right. His black eyes sparkle in the sun and his breath is a bit ragged, but the energetic raged aura is still around him. 

Edward snarls “I’ve told you last time Todu, that omega is ours. You don’t have any claim on him.”   
The other Alpha laughs “I think I have if I find him outside, on a beach while the bitch is in heat.” Edward growls and takes a few steps forward. His fingers are in closed fists and he’s sure his scent is spiking with all the anger raging through his body.

“Don’t go there.” He growls. “Don’t you dare call the mother of my pups that name.” “Oh splendid! You were gonna mate. What a responsible Mate you are leaving him all alone for the first Alpha he sees.” “If I did know he would go into heat I would’ve never left my home.” The young Alpha states with confidence, but he knows on the inside that Todu has a point. Sure, you can say it was bad timing that the pack needed their help and that he and Harry don’t know Louis’ scent well enough to know he would be going into heat, but deep down he knows it’s not an excuse. If he had taken a minute to feel the omega’s distress this morning instead of just ordering him to stay, things would’ve gone very differently.

“You and I both know that that isn’t a good enough excuse.” The other Alpha states while standing tall. He knows he has Edward right where he wants right now.   
“Tut, tut Edward, you’re falling into a pattern. If I were your packmates I would never trust you with an omega under your care.” He smirks. 

The younger Alpha clenches his hands and takes a deep breath. ‘It’s all a trick, It’s not your fault. The spirits made that choice.” He takes in another deep breath while Todu keeps talking “-and if you can’t even protect the family members you already have, how will you protect even more? You’re just a weak Alpha, a pathetic excuse of a leader.” The Alpha growls, ready to strike. Edward opens his eyes. His hard green eyes focus on the man in front of him. The man he once trusted, but manipulated him and stabbed him in the back, hard.  
“Your bitch would’ve been lucky to have us Alpha’s treat him like he deser-” The Alpha is tackled to the ground before he can finish that sentence. “I told you Todu, don’t you rade associate my omega with that name.” He growls as he presses his hand onto the older man’s windpipe. Todu growls and transforms his hand into a claw, Edward is in so much rage he can’t focus anymore. The paw hits him hard with the nails deep into the flesh of his cheek temple. It hurts. He can feel his temple already starting to throb, and the blood already dripping down his chin. ‘Another scar.’

Todu takes advantage of the situation and rolls them over so Edward is under him. He hooks him again in the face and Edward groans from the pain but dodges the next one. He manages to get a few hits himself including one hard kick against his ankle before someone pulls the older Alpha away from him. He is helped up by Orion, chief of patrol. He thanks the Beta but is still angry. He could’ve won this fight, prove his right, and find closure of his particular part of his history, but apparently the spirits decided now is not the time, yet.

He stands up tall and does a quick scan around him. Some of his packmates are wounded, but none of them look in critical condition.   
Same on the other side. There are one or two who look a bit more roughed up, including Todu. He leans heavily on his Beta, eyes dark and cloudy. His ankle looks red and thick, and the Alpha keeps it in the air. ‘Good’ He thinks. There is not a chance they will attack again, as they are clearly in the minority in strength, so he knows he can relax a bit now.

Edward looks back again to his pack, so he’s sure no one is in danger. Everyone’s sweaty and panting, -the sun’s still shining bright, and you would not imagine that some fight went down on this beach in the middle of the day- and his temple and cheek hurt like hell; the cuts are deep and he knows there is sand all in there, but other than that nothing extraordinary

He lets out his breath and stands up tall, eye singling on Todu who is still sending storm clouds his way.

“I’m telling you one more time. This is our side of the Island and our packmates. Stay away.” he glowers.  
Todu “Huffs, keep your loved ones close Edward, hold that omega in check for me.” He smirks before limping away with his pack

The young Alpha rumbles in his chest but stays where he is to make sure they leave their side.  
Orion comes to stand next to him. The beta pats him on the shoulder. He doesn’t know what for: it could be a friendly pat, a victory/peace, for now, pat, or a sympathetic one, but he accepts.

“Where is the bulky one?” “Back at the camp already, or at least on his way.” Edward hums. The last members of the shadow pack disappear in the distance. Orion frowns as he studies the side of his soon-to-be pack Alpha. His hard jawline and cheekbones stand out, but his eyes are soft. The beta knows this look all too well. It’s something he has known for the past 8 years.

“You did good Alpha. And you are and will be nothing but good. You’re loyal to the Spirits. Trust them and they will guide you.” Orion gives a final pat before walking towards the sea. He scoops some seawater in his hands and walks back to the Alpha. “It’s gonna sting.” Is the only warning he gets before his cheek is scrubbed clean with the water.   
It hurts, of course, like a motherfucker. But not more than the pain in his heart. Edward nods towards the chief when he’s done, a simple gesture. Orion smiled and pats his cheek.

“Let’s go Alpha. You have some promising days ahead of you I believe.” Orion smirks. At that, Edwards' whole soul lights up ‘Yes. yes, yesyes.’ He’s going to devour his omega.

\--

Harry paces back and forth in front of the omega den. He feels Edward moving towards him rapidly, and he couldn’t be any happier.

It was very hard for him to give Louis up to the betas and omegas from the den. He was -and still is- in full Alpha mode, and only his mother had the power over him to give him his soon to be mate up. Louis cried and screamed when Harry gave him off to a beta, even the guards had to tackle him to the ground and drag him away. After that, his lovely mother tried to heal him as best as possible, but the fidgety Alpha couldn’t sit a second still. He didn’t talk to her at all, his mind lost to the fact that his omega was not in arms reach. The only sounds coming out of his mouth were grunts, whines, and growls.   
Gaea gave up healing her son fairly soon. None of the wounds looked life-threatening, so she doesn’t have to worry, especially with his Alpha healing abilities.  
She allows her son to pace in front of the den until his brother would come back.

The energy around the camp changes when a large black wolf arrives along with the other ones. Harry looks up and can finally feel a part of him relax. ‘Brother.’ If he was in wolf form himself, he would be wagging his tail enthusiastic.  
Edward changes a few feet before Harry and plasters himself immediately against his brother’s front. They hug, lick each other’s glands before kissing each other, deep. 

It’s like a pre-fight before the mating. Both Alphas growl and bite, trying to overpower the other, but soon enough Edward bites down on Harry’s bottom lip hard enough it draws blood. Harry whimpers while Edward growls. The older Alpha moves down Harry’s neck to lick at his gland again. Harry moans, and bucks his hips into Edward’s naked front. He finds his brother already half-hard and ready for any type of action. The only way to set everything into action is to submit to him. So he does. He bares his neck to his brother, submitting to him. “I love you.” Harry hears his brother say before he starts sucking and biting on his scent gland.

Some pack members are watching by now, including their parents. Matteo gently breaks them apart when Edward literally starts dry humping his brother in the open air, surrounded by some… younger audiences. 

They follow their mother to a small hut attached to the omega den. It’s accessible from the outside and through the den, so when an Alpha meets an omega here they don’t have to go through the whole den. The small hut is extremely good isolated, Harry and Edward can’t hear or smell anything that happens behind the clay door.   
The youngest Alpha finds his brothers pinky and links it with his own. He’s excited to go in, but also scared.   
What if Louis doesn’t react to us, what if we can’t take him home? Harry swallows as the bad thoughts nestle in his mind. Edward somehow feels his worry even though Harry didn’t talk to him through their bond. The oldest brother gives his hand a strong squeeze, just a simple gesture letting Harry know that it will be alright. They always tackled their problems and obstacles together, and now is nothing different. 

Gaea interrupts their little brotherly moment “We gave him some more food and water. He was still a bit dehydrated... Poor thing was slicking up the whole place even if he hadn’t enough fluids for that.” She turns around to look at her sons. One still naked as the day he was born, one still in bloodied clothes. “My babies” She whimpers. “I’m so proud of you. You are going to do wonderful things.” She hugs both of them close “Thank you, mother.” Edward says while nosing her cheek. “We love you, Luna.” Harry whispers in her ear, taking one last calming sniff of his mother’s scent. 

She chuckles before taking a step back. “Soon there will be another one. Now, take good care of him. I or Niall will bring water and food to your home in a few hours. Keep him hydrated.” She looks serious to her two sons who nod. When she knows they have imprinted it in their skulls she smiles. “Good. Just a warning, you will be hit with a brick wall with the smell in there, so stay focussed. Now go get your omega and give me lots of grandchildren.” 

She opens the door for them and steps back. There will be two betas attending the ‘meeting.’ Harry and Edward both give their mom a final lick on the cheek before stepping into the room. Within seconds, their logical thinking shuts off. Primal instincts resurface once again.  
The whole room is with a spicy, sweet, fresh scent, and before them on the grounds lays their omega, whimpering while fucking himself on three fingers.

\--

Louis is confused, again. Harry gave him off. He really thought this was it. He would get his sweet release, his knot, and maybe his pups. But the Alpha abandoned him.   
The whines while jacking himself off. There are a lot of people here. Sometimes they check on him, feed him water or food. He accepts, of course, but he’s still very upset. None of these people have a satisfying scent. They all smell flat.

‘Stupid Harry, stupid Alpha. I don’t need no Alpha.’ He promises himself again. From now on he will not accept any sort of apology from his copy paste machines. No. He’s a young, strong, and very independent omega. He doesn’t need anybody, except an Alpha with a big, pulsing knot.

He whimpers again when he comes. A stream of slick leaves his hole at the same time. Man, he’s really horny.   
He slumps to his side while puffing out small breaths of air. He always gets hazy after a strong orgasm while in heat, and now is not an exception. In all the fuzziness he still registers someone who cleans him off and dabs his head with a cool towel. After that, he is offered some food and water. And even it’s not a gorgeous tall green-eyed Alpha -or two of them- He still accepts the food and water. ‘It’s better than nothing” 

When he wants to slump back on the bedding he’s being lifted off the floor. He whimpers, of course, scared when he’s taken away from his sort of temporary nest. It wasn’t ideal, but it was safe for the time he was in there. 

“Easy omega, you’re Alphas will arrive very soon.” The female above him whispers. “Edward… He whispers. “Yes, Edward and Harry. Hold on a bit longer, young one. They will take care of you in a bit.” She murmurs.

Yes. yes, Alphas. His Alphas… ‘His Alphas? No” Louis thought. “No, they are not my Alphas. I don’t need one.” He wines again when he’s set down on another soft bedding. It’s frustrating because it doesn’t smell like him or his mates. No. Not his mates. Alphas. No, also no Alphas. Just him. And no other smells. He groans frustratingly. He doesn’t feel safe but he feels another wave catch up on him. He moves himself to his hands and knees while groaning. ‘Stupid needs and Alphas and heat and knots and Harry and Edward…” That has him whining, again. But, Harry… and… Edward… Just the thought of them makes him leak slick. It turns him on so much. Those big hands, strong muscles, and delicious smells… The authority they have. Louis could drop down to his knees at any given time for them. 

Slowly he inserts a finger into his hole. Maybe he can reach his prostate in this position. Soon one becomes two and two become three.   
He’s crying out when just the tips prod at his sensible spot. He’s so focussed on his pleasure that he doesn’t hear a door opening, but as soon as he feels two more presences fill the room he moans out loud. Those smells, those auras. 

“Alpha’s” He shouts as he comes for what feels like the millionth time.

\--

“I’m going to devour you.” Edward whispers in Louis’ ear while they run on the outskirts of the pack. Louis whines in his arms and shoves his face further into Edwards’s neck.

The meeting went great, more than great. There wasn’t more than a minute necessary. The two betas could see how attracted the omega was towards the Alphas. It was harder to remove Edward from atop of the omega than to see that this was a match made in heaven.

Harry limps in front of the two as fast as he can. They’re almost back at their cave. He reaches the entrance and moves it aside for Edward and their omega. Once inside Harry gathers all the animal skins, blankets, and pillows he can find and moves them to the farthest corner of their cave. That’s where their nest will be from now on, as far away from the entrance, hidden behind a slight corner. 

Edward slowly lowers Louis on top of the soft pile. It’s now for the omega to make their nest just like he wants to.   
Immediately, his inner omega takes over. He shuffles around, moving things left and right, replacing several pillows and skins. Edward and Harry just watch. It’s mesmerizing to see. 

It’s the first time they see it too. Their father always told them how amazing it was to see an omega just… know that to do, to just, arrange everything so his nest will be perfect for mating, and probably pups, in the future.

“If you two have your own omega, you’ll see how amazing it is. The movements, the smell. It’s like… this connection.” Matteo told the eleven-year-old boys. Both were mesmerized into the story. Hormones had started playing up and questions started forming in their heads. 

“Now, Listen. When you find an omega, respect him. Give him space. Even if you are his Alpha, you never get in without permission, understood?” The Head Alpha looked at his sons, both looking very, very serious.   
“I promise father.” Edward says with furrowed brows. He’s taking this very personally. Finding a mate is all he ever wants. He wants to protect someone, take care of someone, and prove he can be the Alpha he has always wanted to be.   
“Yes! I can’t wait. An omega, making a nest! Oh Eddie can you imagine? It’ll be so beautiful, and soft, and warm, and, oh! What dad said, the smell. It’ll smell so sweet.” He sighs while leaning into his brother’s side. 

It takes around ten minutes for Louis to make sure everything is perfect, and once he’s done he sits in the middle of his nest, satisfied. The omega looks up at his Alphas, and they look back. It confuses Louis again because why won’t they come and scent their nest?   
He whines loud. Edward and Harry shift into action immediately. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay little one.” Harry whispers. Both him and Edward kneel at the edge of the nest. Louis whines again while crawling just a tiny bit forward.   
“Shhh, easy my jue,” Edward whispers while stroking some sweaty hair from Louis’ forehead. “Such a beautiful nest hmm?” He asks the omega who is clinging to his arm.   
Harry gently noses Louis’ shoulder “really beautiful Lou.” He whispers.   
Louis whines but preens at the compliments. He did it right. The only thing left to do is toseduce the Alphas into his nest, so he detangles himself from Edwards’s arms and walks a bit back on his knees. He then turns around and presents himself to his Alphas. It must be effective because the growling and rumbling fills the entire cave.   
Louis smiles while he lays his head on the skins, his ass even further into the air. The growling continues while he gently sways his hips from left to right. 

It’s a beautiful sight for the Alphas. Their omega, all naked and ready. The slick is dripping out of his entrance, down his hairless legs. The swaying of the hips almost feels like a trance.   
And the smell it’s so sweet and spicy. It floats around them, invading their nostrils and pores.   
Harry almost can’t contain himself from just jumping onto the smaller man and showing off his Alpha. He’s rock hard, knot almost popping and ready for action, but was raised better than that. He knows that they have to let Louis feel warm and cared for

“Louis,” He rasps “can we please come in?” Harry manages to say between all the rumbles coming from his chest. 

The omega whimpers and mumbles out a soft ‘please, Alphas’, but he never stops swaying his hips.   
Edward is the first in the nest. He rolls around once before knocking Louis on his side and cradling him to his chest. He growls while he licks everything he can. One hand is holding him close, while the other is petting his stomach and thighs. God, he can’t wait to put his pups in there, get Louis swollen with his semen over and over for the next few days, just to be sure his mission ‘make Louis pregnant’ will succeed. Only the thought makes him rut against Louis’ backside a few times, but the omega doesn’t mind, he just hums and blurts out another wave of slick.  
Harry is still scenting everything around them, just to make sure Louis will not smell anything other than him, Edward or himself. He ends up with his head between the omega’s and his brothers’ legs. Slick is pouring out of Louis’ hole. He shifts a bit closer to catch some on his fingers before popping them in his mouth, and, wow. He’s pretty sure his taste buds exploded.   
He dives in. Every lick is sweeter than the last. He continues to catch something in his waiting hand, and he moves up. By now Edward is full-on rutting against the omegas ass while growling in his ear.   
Harry moves to Louis’s front side with his hand full of slick and lets some of it drip on the side of his face. Edward is quick to catch up and roll him onto his back while licking the syrupy goodness from his cheek. He moans while Harry massages some into his tummy, on his brother’s shoulder, and on his own neck. It smells divine. The Alpha softly rumbles as Louis watches him from his cage in Edwards arms. He's now straight up peeping. He wants it real bad.

Edward and Harry exchange a look with each other and they both know that they’re ready.   
They slowly take off their tented trousers before laying down next to Louis; Edward against his back while Harry takes the front. They both scented his sweaty neck once more before Edward decided he waited long enough and brings his hand down.

Louis feels both erections poking in his hips, sortly followed by a hand. It rests on top of his stomach for a second before Edward speaks “I’m gonna breed you so good.” he murmures into his ear “You will be so swollen right here.” He adds while putting slight pressure on Louis’ stomach, before continuing his journey south. Louis turns his head so he can look at the oldest Alpha with wary eyes, only to see that Edward was lost in his primal self.   
His eyes were almost black, just a small ring of green visible. His dick hard and slowly drags across his skin, along with the permanent low rumbles coming from his chest make Louis vibrate himself  
He’s is in heaven. 

He cries out loud when a hand touches his cock. The hand travels down his balls and to his hole, and Louis sighs happily when a finger is pushed in immediately. Another hand is coming to rest on his jaw. It turns his head to the right and Louis’ mouth gets attacked by a hot pair of lips. He whimpers and releases a fresh wave of slick when another finger is pressed to his hole. He opens his mouth with a sigh, and Harry takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in. They don’t have to fight for domination, Louis submits right away to his beautiful Alpha.

Another low rumble comes from Edwards mouth, something along the line of ‘breed’ while he adds another finger. The other hand gently reaches up to tweak a nipple. Louis squeaks at the pinch going through his chest, but as Edwar does it again, it starts to feel kinda good. His nipples always get sensitive during his heat. 

Meanwhile, Harry is scenting his whole neck, trying to find a nice spot for his mark. He sniffs and licks from the left side of Louis’ neck to the right and... there he finds it. Right under his brother’s head. He dives into the spot, rolling over Louis and on Edward. The oldest brother growls and pushes his brother back, but Harry clamps himself to Louis and rolls them over so Louis is on top of him. Harry growls as Louis whimpers at the sudden change, but he takes advantage of the situation and pulls the omega in for a deep kiss.

Edward grunts when his fingers lose the velvet warmth but he decides this is way better. He moves behind Louis and pulls his hips up. Louis reacts instantly and moves up his knees to arch his back. His little pink hole on full display. The oldest Alpha grunts at the sight and grabs his dick at the base, giving it some pleasure to not immediately pop his knot then and there. 

Harry is now fully under the omega and moves his hands up and down the arched back. Louis tries to move his hips even higher, chasing the feeling of the big, warm hands. The Alpha’s cock stands up proudly and touches the omegas balls each time Louis moves his hips down to the rhythm of his hands. It’s an amazing feeling for them both. 

“By the spirits Lou, my flower.” Edward grunts as he gropes his ass. “So beautiful hm? Ready for our knots? Ready to make you ours?” 

Louis whimpers and nods as he moves his hands to his backside, resting his chest on Harry’s. He pulls his cheeks apart to give both Alphas the signal that he’s ready. 

Harry hears Edward rumble deep in his chest as he chuckles. “Look at you omega, so desperate, so ready.” He moves his one hand down from the omega’s back, the other stills on Louis’ ribs to keep him stabilized. Two fingers move down the crack to Louis’ rim, he gathers up some slick before moving his hand back to his mouth. Harry pops two of his fingers into his mouth and moans at the taste.   
Of course, omega’s slick is sweet, but Louis’... It’s syrupy, something he never tasted before. Harry lets out a grunt while still lapping at his own fingers, trying to get everything from the tasty treat into his mouth. He opens his eyes when he feels Louis nosing along his jawline, inching closer to his mouth and finally, pressing his own lips against Harry’s. He drops his fingers to make room for the omega’s lips, grunting and moaning into his mouth. Louis basically swallows all of his sounds, releasing his own set of whines when he probably tastes himself on Harry’s tongue.   
The Alpha looks behind Louis to see his brother holding his cock in a vice grip, slowly jacking off, probably to release some of the pressure.

He only needs one look into his brother's eyes when he detangles his tongue out of Louis’ mouth to know. It’s time.   
Edward slowly leans over Louis, adding more pressure to Harry’s chest. He slowly strokes the omega’s cheek, inching his head closer.  
“Present for me, omega,” He whispers into Louis’ ear before moving back.   
It has immediate effect, Louis lifts his hips in the air, and his slick overpowers the room again. The brothers grunt in unison, a last moment of peace; once Edward and Harry have knotted the omega the first time, it will be hard to stop. Only at some crucial times when Louis won’t be overflowed with a heatwave will they be level headed enough to take care of their omega. 

Edward comes back from his small daydream by a hand wrapping around his cock; Harry’s.  
‘Ready?’ Harry asks Edward through their mind as he lazily stokes his brother's cock while nosing the omega’s neck. 

‘Yes, my brother.’ Edward smiles, his eyes softening. ‘I. love you, Harry. Thank you for this opportunity.’ Harry yips back playfully before giving his brothers dick one final squeeze at the base. ‘I love you too. We’re together. For always.’   
‘For always.’

It’s all the needs to be said before Harry gives his attention back to Louis, who has been rambling and begging for a knot in his heat-like mindset.

Edward gives one final look at how his brother is shushing their omega, stroking his sides and letting his upper body go lax on Harry’s chest.   
It’s beautiful, how they’re already in sync with each other. He’s blessed to have his amazing brother in his life, and how he can share it now with a gorgeous omega.

He gives his own dick a few strokes before shuffling forward and pressing his blunt head against Louis’ entrance. The omega whimpers grow a bit louder but nothing more, so Edward decides to get further. He puts one hand on his hip and the other on the ground next to him and slowly pushes in. His head breaches through the ring of muscle and slides right in due to all the slick. Louis screams and pushes back into his thrust. It’s warm, and wet. The Alpha has to control himself to let his omega adjust for a few seconds before he can’t hold it anymore.

He grips Louis’ hip tightly before starting a slow pace. His hips make contact with the omega’s backside each time he thrusts forward. They’re already covered with slick by how much Louis is producing, it just pours out.   
“That’s it my little lion, look at you, Just like this and you’ll be mothering our pups in a few months.” Harry says to Louis.   
The oldest brother grunts when he hears his brother calming the omega. The spoken words do little to nothing, but Harry tries.  
Focussing back on himself, he speeds up, thrusting into the most heavenly place he’s ever been. Of course, he had sex before, but none of the omegas he fucked were this good, no other omega cried for him like Louis does. Even Harry doesn’t take his cock as this fine creature does. Louis is warm, tight and so sensitive. It feels a sixteen-year-old boy again having sex for the first time because he isn’t sure how long he can hold off anymore. 

“Please Alpha, more!” Louis shouts harshly. He can’t move, being constricted by two arms around his cage and one gripping his hip tightly. He hears growling above him as the thrust speeds up. The base of his cock is already enlarging, signaling on a good, fat knot. It feels like his insides are on fire, but, in a good way. The wave of his heat is almost completely overridden by pleasure, due to the two Alphas around them.   
It makes his brain completely shut off. There’s nothing he has to think about because he has his Alphas around him and they will take care of him.  
It’s amazing, nothing he’s ever felt before, being so intimate with them just makes him feel all gooey inside.   
He gets ripped out of his fuzzy mindstate when Edward goes right for his prostate. Louis screams and pushes back as much as he can. He starts purring when the pleasure of his stimulated prostate flows through his whole body. “So good for me omega, my Luna, my.. Jua” Edward grunts as he moves his hand that was on the ground under Louis’s belly.   
“Oh, look at you baby, taking it so well. Such a good mommy you gonna be.” He starts pushing his hand into the lower side of Louis’s body. Louis whimpers when he feels it too, Edwards hand is pressing onto his own cock. They both feel the pressure, Louis belly is being sandwiched while Edward can feel himself moving inside, form the outside. It’s amazing, he slows down to long, deep strokes. 

“Fuck, H, you need to feel this,” Edward coaches his brother out of the hazy state of rumbling in the omega’s neck all the while holding him tight.  
Harry moves one hand down the belly of the man between them and stops where Edwards’s hand is. He also moans and presses into the moving bulge.   
“Look at you, Lou.” He rambles when he feels his brother faster again. He presses his fingers into the skin and squeezes them together until Edward is growling loud.   
The pressure of his brother’s fingers trying to grip his dick from the outside makes his knot go into further action. It grows rapidly and Louis whines out loud when the bulbous knot pops in and out a few times.

“Sh, shit, fucking fuck.” The Alpha growls. “That’s it, take it my darling.” He bends over forward and plants his hands next to Harry’s head. Edward makes slight eye contact with his brother only to see blown out eyes, not fully black yet, but very close.

‘Go for it’ Is the only thing Harry has to say before Edward moves his head down into their omegas neck all the while thrusting in and out of his hole. His knot is painfully close to popping so he tries to find the perfect place for his bite. When he moves too close to the right he hears his brother grow ‘Back off, my spot’ It translates. 

Edward moves back to the left side of the neck and scents it down. He slows his thrust when he finds the space, it’s right there, close to the jugular, just slightly in front. He speeds back up while rambling.

“Gon… gonna knot you, omega. Make you mine.” He licks the spot. “Fill you up, gonna be locked on my knot forever.”   
“Please...Alpha” Louis whimpers. “I wanna be yours....” He breathes heavily. “I… I wanna...take care of you pups.” he whispers.

And that’s it for Edward. He licks his spot before showing his knot into his omega, and gets his canines out before breaching the skin. His mouth immediately fills with blood, while his soul fills with a new connection. He can feel him now. He can feel Louis, how content he is.   
Louis whines again, milking the knot inside him as his heatwave slowly clears in his head. A warm feeling spreads through his body, as the itch takes off. His mind is going fuzzy and his eyelids begin to droop. The omega sighs as he lets his head get heavy. He still feels the oldest brother gnawing one his neck as the bond slowly forms. He feels Edward's soul intertwine with his. It's an amazing feeling, to just be so connected with someone on this level. He moves his head a bit north to find Harry’s scent gland. After he finds it, he breathes out in content as slowly closes his eyes, falling into a comfortable dreamless sleep.

Edward slowly lets go of the skin when he hears Louis’ breaths even out. He licks it a few times before he feels himself starting to come. Louis can feel it too. The omega shifts for a second in hit sleep before letting out a quiet moan and relaxing back into Harry’s chest. Edward feels Louis’ inside being filled up with his come, and he sighs too before going back to his omega’s neck, nosing along the line and giving lazy licks over the fresh bondmark that make Louis shiver.   
He feels a hand coming to his cheek, and he looks into those gorgeous green eyes, grounding him. Harry smiles and scratches the nape of his brother's neck. 

“How do you feel?” Harry whispers, careful of not waking the omega.  
“Complete.” He whispers back before leaning over Louis' sleeping body, pressing a kiss into Harry’s mouth. There’s a trace of blood on Harry’s lip, but his brother doesn’t seem to mind as he licks it right off. He lets out a surprised sound, and Harry shrugs. The movement jostles Louis a bit, the omega clenches around Edwards knot and the Alpha grunts before Louis goes lax again.

Edward sighs and leans his head on Louis’ back, enjoying the quiet for a moment. It doesn’t take long before his mind goes back to everything that happened today. He could've lost his omega today. If they weren’t there in time, who knows what Todu would’ve done… And… the face that they saw that Alpha two times in just that short timespan doesn’t sit right with him, it means they’ve been lurking at the border. 

“Ed, you okay? I feel your brain overheating in my head” Harry chuckles at his own...joke? Something like that. “Yeah” He sighs. “I’m fine. Just thinking about today. We could’ve lost him H.” “Yes, we could’ve, but we didn’t. Luckily we had Niall. Everything’s alright now Ed, take some rest, we don’t know when he’s ready again.” Harry smiles. Edward grunts as he feels his balls contract another time, emptying into the omega. It’s probably one of the last times, but his knot will stay for another 30 minutes or so. 

“Yeah, get your dick ready H.” He smiles before also closing his eyes, resting while still being on high alert.

\--  
Ch10?

Harry wakes up to something moving on top of him. He only has to take one breath to know who and what it is; Louis. He opens his eyes and circles his arms around the omega's back before rolling them over. He almost bumps into Edward, who moved to Harry’s side to sleep some more, but Harry can see his nostrils flaring. It won’t be long before the sweet smell of slick will wake him up. 

Harry grunts and concentrates back on the creature underneath him. He’s trashing a bit while slick is pouring out of him, and Harry can’t resist the urge to plunge two fingers right into him. That wakes the omega up.

“Alpha..” He whines. “Need you, need your knot.” Harry’s eyes probably dilate by a hundred percent after hearing Louis’ needy voice asking for him and his knot. He answers with a grunt before moving one leg between the omega’s legs while hiding his head into his neck. He sniffs his brother's bondmark before giving it a tende lick.   
As if on cue, Edward wakes up beside him. He gives Harry a warning growl, and he moves back respectfully for his older and more dominant brother. 

The other Alpha moves forward to inspect his bondmark for a second, before pressing a kiss on it. It makes Louis whimper, and Edward moves his lips to his mouth quickly to catch the end of the sound. “Good morning my beautiful Jua.” He whispers into the omega’s mouth before giving him a quick lick on his cheek and getting up to his knees. He grabs Harry’s head in one hand and tilts his chin up with the other. “Take care of him, I will get us some food and water.” He rasps pecking his brothers lips twice before standing up and leaving the two alone. 

Harry focusses back on the omega underneath him. It’s a sight to behold. He’s just so pliant and submissive for him. He’s probably staring a bit too long without doing anything because Louis starts to paw at his chest, while trying to seduce Harry by releasing his pheromones all around the room.   
“Hey, hey, I’m here my love.” He whispers into his ear, moving his head closer to groom the side of his face before moving down to his neck. He’s trying to find the spot he found earlier that day, and he finds it with practiced ease, his body just knows where to go. He gives it a tender lick before playfully nibbling on it.

“Harry, please just…” Harry cuts off the omega by smashing their lips together. He immediately dominates the omega’s mouth and Louis just goes limp. He blurts out a wave of slick, his body getting ready for what’s to come.   
Harry moans into Louis’ mouth when the scent hits his nostrils, and he moves one hand down Louis’ body. He stops for a second to toy with his nipples, quickly moves south. 

The Alpha gathers some slick with his hand and pulls away from Louis’ mouth to lick his own fingers clean.   
“Mmmm, darling, you taste devine.” He growls to Louis, before collecting a bit more and feeding it to his omega. Louis just opens his mouth to whatever his Alpha feeds him and moans around the digits.

“Alpha please.” He mumbles around Harry’s fingers. Harry rumbles and pulls his fingers out of his mouth. 

He moves down Louis’ body taking his dick into his mouth and shoving two fingers into his hole. He’s still a bit loose from a few hours ago, The traces of Edwards knot still palpable in his omega. 

“Still a bit loose, mmm, darling.” He mumbles while moving back to his bondspot. He has to make sure it’s perfect for his bite.

“Edwards knot,” He gasps. “big.” “I’m sure it is, my darling boy, made you ready for mine.” He whispers while adding a third finger. His other hand moves behind Louis’ back to put it into the perfect position for their first mating, for their bonding.  
He hits Louis’ spot dead on while   
“Please! Alpha!” He screams before starting to mumble to himself. Harry just takes this as his que to get to it.   
He pulls his fingers out slowly before finally grabbing his neglected cock for the first time. He groans at the feeling, and he moves his hand up and down a few times to relieve some pressure. His hand is still wet with slick, which makes the glide easy.

He spreads his omega’s thighs in the meanwhile, shuffling forward to get in a perfect position. His head slightly ghosts over Louis’ rim and the omega cries as if he’s been burned.   
He stops rambling and tries to move his whole body south. 

“Alpha, Harry... I need, knot.” He rambles. “Sssh, Lou, my Luna, I’ll give you what you need.” The Alpha says as he takes a deep breath. 

This is it. He waited for years. He always dreamed of mating a wonderful omega how he could share with his brother. Who would be the perfect mother to all his puppies. An omega who was sweet and submissive, but also powerful and could take care of the pack as the Head omega. And Louis, Louis is it for him. He’s got it all, even if he probably hasn’t seen all his omega’s sides. But it is time for him to join his brother in the mated scene, leave his own beautiful mark on his omega's neck.   
He’ll have plenty of time to get to know his omega after that, inside and out.

He presses his cock to the smaller man's rim, and awes in amazement as he sees his cock disappear into his opening hole. They moan in unison and Harry pushes even further into him. He stops when he’s buried to the hilt giving his soon-to-be omega the last few seconds of his sane mind before he’ll probably lose it.

“Louis, Lou. My omega.” He growls as he smells his own pheromones spread to the room. It has an instant effect on Louis who blurts more slick to respond. His heatwave is back on track, and Harry can’t control himself as he moves out before pushing back in with one swift motion.   
He feels his chest fill up with rumbles as he does it again, and again. A layer of sweat coats his body, strands of hair fall into his face but it doesn’t matter. The only thing he can focus on is the sight in front of him.

Louis is a vision. Naked, sweaty and helpless. He sqeaks as Harry suddenly hits his spot, so the Alpha moves to hit it again, only to hear that sound again. One hand comes up to grip his shoulder, while the other grips his curls in a tight grip. Harry growls at the feeling. His own hand grips Louis’ chin to keep his gaze on him. 

“Mine. You’re mine omega, don’t you ever forget it.” He punctuates his words with short thrusts and grinds as Louis obediently nods his head to everything he says.   
He shifts them so one of Louis’ legs is resting in the crook of his elbow. The other is between his thighs as he leans forward.   
He snaps his hips forward again and growls into the omega’s mouth. He feels his knot start to grow at the base of his cock, so he moves to the omega’s neck, finding his pre-marked spot again.   
Before going any further he stops his thrusts and sits still and deep inside his omega. Louis whines and tries to fuck himself on Harry’s cock, but Harry grabs him by his jaw and moves his head so he can only look at his Alpha. 

“Who do you belong to?” He growls. “You.” Louis whispers. “You and Edward.” “And what are we?” He adds as he slowly starts to grind again, slowly. “Alpha’s” Louis gasps. “My Alphas.” He whines as he can feel Harry’s knot start to grow.   
Harry does too and speeds up again. He releases Louis’ leg and grabs his hair so he can keep his head still. His lips kiss the area on his omega’s neck.

“Omega. He grunts. His knot pops in and out of Louis’ rim once, twice,  
“Alpha.” Louis whines as the knot presses twice against his prostate. It’s enough to make him cum over both of their bellies. 

Harry howls as he shoves his knot into place. He gives his bondspot one final lick before his canines drop to clamp themselves into the omega’s neck.   
Their scent’s combine, and Harry feels his balls start to empty themselves. He keeps his teeth clamped down, not ready to let go yet, but he brings one hand to Louis’ belly.   
It’s sticky with his own release, But Harry ignores that as he draws circles on his belly.

For some reason, it just feels warm. There is a slight pudge, from all the semen and slick that’s been locked into him. ‘And soon, there will be more’ Harry smiles at the thought. 

He comes back to his senses when Louis starts to whine from the sensibility. Harry slowly loosens his jaw and starts to lick with earnestly at the bondmark. It’s still raw and red, but it’s his.   
The knot inside of Louis still keeps them together als Harry slowly but steadily turns them around, so Louis is laying on his chest.

The Alpha slowly moves his hands up and down Louis’ back as he keeps whispering praises into his ear. He’s so proud of his omega. 

“So good for me, Lou. So beautiful.” he mumbles.   
“Harry.” Louis huffs. 

“Yes, my love?” Harry wraps his arms around him. The jostling pulls at the knot and Louis moans.  
“I can feel you.” He mumbles sleepy against Harry’s nipple and Harry huffs. “I know you can.” He smirks while he bucks his hips upwards once to back up his statement. 

Louis gasps but giggles right after, and Harry chuckles too.   
“I mean mentally.” He sighs and stretches to move his head into Harry’s neck to take some calming breaths. 

“I know. I can feel you too. And Edward.” he smiles. 

They lay there in silence for a bit. Harry gently caresses Louis’ neck. A thumb of his other hand ghosts over his newly made bondmark. He doesn’t want to add too much pressure on the wound, since it’s still very sensitive for Louis. Harry loves it. He moves his hand up to the smaller man's head and gently brushes his fingers through his hair.   
He just listens to his omega’s breaths even out. Being in heat is energy draining, let alone being stuck on a knot and milking it every few seconds. But, Harry doesn’t mind. He’s totally content to just listen and stare at his new mate. 

He is quickly pulled out of his dreamy state when he sees some movement in his eyesight. He rolls himself and Louis over in seconds on instinct and bares his teeth. It wakes Louis up and he also follows his primal thoughts. He makes himself small and lays completely still underneath the protective stance of Harry. They’re still locked together, and it’s very dangerous for both of them if there’s someone threatening to attack.

Lucky for everyone, it’s just Edward. The oldest brother places down the two bowls he carries before he moves into the nest and apologizes to his brother by a little lick. He moves down to their omega and nuzzles their noses together.

“Hello my darling.” Edward mumbles. Harry just grunts and moves them while he's resting against the wall with Louis sitting on his lap.  
Louis rests his head on Harry’s chest and smiles toothly. “Edward.” He makes grabby hands for the other Alpha, which complies to scent the omega.  
“I brought some food for you.” He whispers before grabbing the two bowls. He brings the water filled one to Louis’ mouth and he takes a few gulps. Harry drinks some too before they share the other bowl which is full of nuts, dried fruits and meat. 

The brothers take turns feeding their omega by hand, both completely entranced by the creature. Louis just happily munches on whatever he gets presented until he has had enough.

Harry's knot has gone down enough to slip out of Louis, and the omega moans when it does so. Slick and cum leave his hole, but no one really cares.

“Are you content now, my flower?” Edward asks while nuzzling the smaller man's neck from behind.   
“Very,” He hums back. “just tired.” 

Harry cuddles him closer from the front “Sleep, Lou.” You’ll need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! I had to rewrite this a lot of times, still not totally happy but I hope you guys are. Also, it was my first time writing smut so I hope it wasn't that bad, but I think it'll get better the more I write it.   
> For now, stay healthy and safe.  
> x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! 
> 
> Leave a comment what you think happens next, or suggestions:)


End file.
